


Shiro's guide to fixing straight men

by ProfessionalMess, thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18 year age gap, A lot of sex, Age Swap, Babysitter AU, Bottom Shiro, Depressed Lance, M/M, Single Parent Lance, Top Lance, age gap, also lance has depression, babysitter shiro, he thinks hes straight, honestly who gave them the right kind of soft, lance has a 6 year old, lance has very slight alcohol issues, much sex but also much soft, shiro is over age tho, softest of the soft, spoiler he isnt, straight lance, sweetheart shiro, tw- talks about suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/pseuds/ProfessionalMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: MY HOT STRAIGHT BOSS FELL ASLEEP ON ME!!!! *not clickbait*  *emotional* *gone sexual???*alternatively; single parent Lance, who has been straight his whole life, hires a new babysitter
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro had been kind of surprised to get this gig. It was only his first year of college and he was already broke, and living in the small college down he did, there weren't that many jobs available at any given point. But one day his history professor had pulled him aside after class and told him he had a buddy that was looking for a part time babysitter, and he thought Shiro would be perfect for the job. 

So Shiro had taken the number from him and reached out to the guy, who seemed very surprised to be hearing from Shiro as if he thought no one would be interested in the position, and arranged a time to meet with him and his daughter, who Shiro would be watching on the weekends. 

The guy, who had told Shiro to call him Mr. McClain, was probably the hottest man Shiro had ever seen. Shiro was a bit of a disaster around him, but his adorable daughter seemed to like him, and somehow Mr. McClain had offered him the job. So here Shiro was, his first day on the job, cleaning up the puzzle he and Elsie had done earlier. She was already in bed and had been for about thirty minutes, which meant Mr. McClain would be home soon. 

Shiro was a little nervous to be around him by himself, because hot or not he was a little intimidating, and not only because he was Shiro's employer. He was pretty confident he had done a good job with Elsie; they absolutely adored each other and he knew how to take care of kids, so he wasn't worried about that. 

Mr. McClain was just... a little distant. A lot stiff. He needed a drink or five, in Shiro's opinion. Maybe a good nap. Maybe to get laid. Shiro wasn't sure if there was another partner in the picture or not, but no matter what he seemed like he needed to get his dick wet. But it wasn't really any of Shiro's business to speculate about. Whatever he needed, Shiro was happy to help him get it.

Lance had not had a good day at work. He liked his job, yes. All things considered, he could have had a lot worse jobs than giving tours at the museum all day long, but... some days there were just these- these people! Lance hadn't thought such stupid people existed, but here they were, joining his tours, asking him the most ridiculous of questions. And of course Lance had to remain calm and collected and friendly and helpful and nice all the way through. Being on his feet from ten in the morning until seven in the evening was a lot, too. He wasn't exactly old, but he wasn't young either, and was coming up for forty in a couple of years, so it was tiring to say the least. 

Lance wished he could spend the weekends at home with his daughter, but since they'd changed his hours, this was what he was stuck with. Lance's only other alternative was applying for some office job, and undoubtedly he would hate that even more. So he stayed. Luckily, his weekday work was a lot less stressful, and he had a couple of days off, too. But the weekends... they were something else. 

At least he didn't have to worry about Elsie now, theoretically. Of course, Lance had been worried sick all day. He'd hired a new babysitter - or rather, Hunk had hired him a new babysitter, and Lance had just had to approve him. And he had. Shiro seemed very lovely, sweet, kind. He was bubbly and enthusiastic, and nineteen. Elsie seemed to like him, and so that was good enough for Lance. But... he worried, of course he did. Elsie was his baby girl, and she was all that he had. 

Still, he hadn't had anything but positive responses when he'd texted Shiro to check up on them during the day, so he surely had nothing to worry about as he drove home. She should have been in bed for around half an hour now, and while Lance hated not being able to come home in time to say goodnight, he didn't have much of a choice.

He parked up in the drive and unlocked his door, finding Shiro sitting on the couch. 

"Hi, Shiro," he said as he came in, hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off. "How was everything?"

"It was good!" Shiro said, turning to smile at him as he came in. "There weren't any problems. Elsie was a little angel."

"Oh good," Lance said, shoulders sagging in relief as he ran a hand through his hair. "Was dinner okay? She's not always a fan of her vegetables."

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "I'm not a fan of them, either, but we suffered together. I saved some for you as well, if you're hungry?"

"Starving," Lance said. "You didn't need to do that."

"Oh, it was no problem," Shiro said, waving his hand. "You work such long hours, it's the least I can do."

"I appreciate it," Lance said. "I'll need to give you a raise before you've even started."

Shiro laughed lightly, shaking his head a little. "It's okay, really. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, so um," Lance said, going back to his coat to pull out his wallet, grabbing a few notes out and handing them to Shiro. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Shiro said, accepting the money from him and giving him a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow," Lance said, offering him a small smile back.

Shiro smiled wider and grabbed his bag from the floor, giving him a small wave before heading out to his car and driving home.

\---------

Shiro had been working for Mr. McClain for two weeks now, and he really liked the job. Elsie was the funniest, sweetest, cutest little girl he'd ever met, and they got along wonderfully. Shiro had more fun spending his weekends with her than he had anywhere else in a long time. 

And the longer he was there, the more Mr. McClain started to loosen up around him. Shiro had seen him smile a handful of times, now, and he let Shiro linger a little longer beyond just handing him money and kicking him out. But he still looked just as stressed and tense and tired as ever, which is why Shiro had been forming a bit of a plan. 

Mr. McClain was hot, unfairly so, and Shiro could help but notice near constantly. And Shiro hadn't seen nor heard mention of another parental figure from him or his daughter. So... Shiro was going to try flirting with him. If it worked and went somewhere, then great. They both got laid and it was mutually beneficial and wonderful. If it didn't work and didn't go anywhere, then hopefully no harm no foul. Maybe it could at least get Mr. McClain to loosen up around him a little, and hopefully wouldn't make him fire him. Holy shit, he hoped he didn't fire him. But no matter what, he was gonna do it. He just had to wait for him to get home.

Lance sat in his car for a few minutes once he pulled up in his drive, running his hands over his face. Work was stressful, as usual, and Lance was in need of a very long sleep. Thankfully he didn't need to deal with Elsie when he got in, which he felt awful for even thinking, but he was just so tired and needed to relax without a five year old around. Thankfully, Shiro had taken care of that for him. Shiro was great, really he was. He got his keys out, getting out of the car and heading up to the house. 

"Hey," Lance said, giving Shiro a tired smile as he came in.

"Hey!" Shiro said cheerily, giving him a small grin. "How was your day?"

Lance made a disgruntled sound. "Same as usual," he said. "How was yours?"

"It was good," Shiro said with a soft hum, tilting his head a little. "Would've been better if you were here, though."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. "I'm sure it wouldn't," he said.

"It would," Shiro insisted, sticking out his bottom lip in a little pout. "I hardly ever get to see you."

"Well, that's kind of the point of you being a babysitter," Lance said, furrowing his brow. "Because I'm not here."

"Right," Shiro said, letting out a soft sigh. "But we could spend time together, too. You know, if you wanted."

"Okay..." Lance said, feeling more confused.

"I feel like you don't want to," Shiro pouted.

"Um," Lance said, not sure what the right answer was. "Well, I... You want to...?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting if I didn't, silly," Shiro said lightly, giving him a smile.

"Okay then..." Lance said, biting his lip. "Do you want... a drink?"

"Sure," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

"Um, I have a bottle of sauvignon blanc if you like that?" Lance asked. "Otherwise I have... Uh... Other stuff."

"The wine sounds amazing," Shiro said, grinning.

"Okay," Lance said, heading into the kitchen to pour them both a glass and coming back into the living room, sitting down next to Shiro and handing him his. "Here."

"Thanks," Shiro said, taking the glass from him and giving him his best smile.

Lance looked at him thoughtfully, taking a sip. "So um..."

"Tell me more about your job," Shiro said, taking a sip of his own and sitting sideways on the couch to look at him, tilting his head. "I hardly know anything other than it leaves you exhausted."

"Uh... Well, I'm a tour guide at the museum," Lance said. "So it's... good, but I'm on my feet all day, talking all day, dealing with stupid people asking stupid questions all day," he said with a fed up smile. "Super fun."

Shiro frowned into his wine, taking another drink. "That doesn't sound very fun. Do you ever get a break?"

"I mean, I have a lunch break," Lance shrugged. "And things aren't so busy during the week, so there's that."

"Lunch break," Shiro muttered, frowning harder. "That's not nearly enough. You need to take a vacation."

Lance snorted. "Yeah, sure," he said. "That's not likely to happen."

"Why not?" Shiro pouted.

"I don't really get that many days off," Lance shrugged. "If I were to take a vacation it would be unpaid, and that's not really worth it."

"That's stupid," Shiro said, scowling into his glass as he took a drink. "You come home looking like they're working you to death. They could at least pay you to relax a little."

"Me relaxing isn't making them any money," Lance said, shaking his head and taking a long sip.

"Do you relax any when you come home?" Shiro asked, tracing his finger around the rim of his glass as he tilted his head.

"I guess? I mean, I go to bed?" Lance said.

"That's not what I mean," Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I mean like... having a drink. Taking a bath. Watching TV. Jerking off. Listening to music, maybe. Something... mindless, I guess. Something that gives you a chance to unwind without just... shutting everything down. Do you ever do anything like that?"

"Uh..." Lance said, turning red. "I- I don't know. Not really."

"You should," Shiro hummed, smiling at him. "It's nice. You'd feel better if you did."

"I guess," Lance muttered embarrassedly, giving a small shrug. "I always feel too tired to do anything like that."

"I get that," Shiro said, nodding. "I feel like that after class sometimes, too. But none of those things take too much energy, right? It never hurts to take a little time to yourself."

"I suppose so," Lance said. "Drinking wine in the bath does sound kind of nice."

"Right?" Shiro said, grinning softly. "You should do it, then."

“Maybe,” Lance hummed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Shiro said, pouting at him. "You always seem so stressed. Don't you wanna relax?"

“Well, I suppose,” Lance said. “Yeah. I think I’m just very used to being stressed.”

"It feels much better to not be," Shiro said, biting his lip and smiling at him.

Lance huffed out a breath. “I bet.”

Shiro giggled softly, taking another drink. "It does, trust me."

“What do you do to unwind, then?”

"Oh, you know," Shiro said, giggling again. "Stuff."

“What kind of stuff?”

"Stuff I couldn't possibly talk about with my boss," Shiro said, winking at him.

Lance flushed bright red. “Oh.”

Shiro brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he laughed, shaking his head a little. "Uh huh."

“Right,” Lance said, taking a long drink and looking away.

Shiro bit his lip nervously, watching him. Maybe that was too far?

“So um, what are you studying?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

"I'm double majoring in astrophysics and aerospace engineering," Shiro hummed.

“Damn,” Lance said, blowing out a breath. “That sounds hard.”

"It is," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "I'm gonna be really broke when I'm done."

“I’ll bet,” Lance said. “You must be pretty smart then.”

"I guess so," Shiro said, biting his lip and shrugging again.

“What are you wanting to... do with that, then?”

"Work at NASA, if everything goes according to plan," Shiro said. "If not then get an aerospace engineering job somewhere else, I suppose."

“Jesus,” Lance said.

"What?" Shiro asked, pouting a little.

“That’s pretty impressive,” Lance said.

"Oh," Shiro said. "You think so?"

“Yeah, of course,” Lance nodded. “That sounds amazing.”

"It's all a little hypothetical at the moment, I'll admit," Shiro said. "Getting degrees in those fields is hard, and getting a job at NASA is even harder. I'm not sure if it'll happen or not."

“Still, even having that as a tangible goal is really impressive,” Lance said.

"Well, thank you," Shiro said, giving him a small smile. "I've been enamored with the stars ever since I was a little kid, so... I guess it only made sense to try and get as close to them as I could."

“That’s nice,” Lance said. “It’s good to try and persue something you’re passionate about.”

"Are you passionate about your job at the museum, then?" Shiro asked.

“Uh... I don’t know,” Lance said. “I like educating people, and sharing what I know about interesting topics, for sure. Maybe I am passionate about it, but it’s not... My _thing_ , you know?” he said.

"Yeah, makes sense," Shiro said, nodding and frowning a little. "How'd you end up working there, then?"

“Well... I don’t know. Opportunity, I guess? When we moved here it was pretty close by, I was in need of a job, I worked behind the scenes at first and then they offered me that position and I just... never found anything better, you know? I don’t think I’m really the type for an office job, and as much as I complain, I do enjoy it for the most part, so... it’s okay.”

"How long have you been working there?"

“Uh... ever since Elsie was born, really. We moved here when her mother was pregnant, so around about then.”

"That's a long time," Shiro hummed softly. "Has it made you this stressed the whole time, or is that a recent development?"

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, taking a drink. “Well... I don’t know, really. It’s probably just all catching up to me, now. I think I’m feeling five years more than I would have ten years ago,” he said, huffing a small laugh.

"Is it just you and Elsie, then...?" Shiro asked tentatively. "Is anyone else around to remind you to relax sometimes?"

“Not really,” Lance shrugged. “Obviously you know my friend Hunk,” Lance said. “I don’t really see him all that much, though.”

"Yeah, I'm sure you're both pretty busy," Shiro said, nodding.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “What about you, then? You must have a girlfriend.”

Shiro let out a small laugh, flushing a little and shaking his head. "Me? No. Not really... my thing, I guess."

“No?” Lance asked, tilting his head. “I find that hard to believe, all the girls must be after a guy like you,” he laughed, taking a drink.

"Maybe," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I don't know. I haven't really... noticed if they are or not."

“Oh,” Lance said. “I guess I have to remember not everyone’s like me at your age,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Oh, I don’t know what you kids call it these days. A player, I guess. Very much into serial dating girls.”

"I know some people like that," Shiro said, smiling a little. "But I can't say that's me."

“Well that’s okay, you’re focusing on your studies,” Lance said, waving him off. “That’s probably a better way to do things, anyway.”

"Well, I've done my fair share of fooling around, I guess," Shiro said. "Just... not with girls."

Lance blinked. “Oh. _Oh_. Sorry,” he said. “You have... a boyfriend, then?”

"No, don't have a boyfriend, either," Shiro said, laughing softly. "I'm painfully single, unfortunately."

“Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t have a problem finding one,” Lance said.

"Haven't had much luck so far," Shiro hummed, shrugging.

Lance hummed. “Well, I’m sure you will.”

"Thanks," Shiro said, giving him a smile.

“I’m unfortunately also painfully single,” Lance sighed. “I just don’t have the time for dating anymore. I also worry about what Elsie’s reaction to another woman would be,” he sighed. “I know she’s only young, but...”

"You shouldn't force yourself to be lonely just because of that," Shiro said, frowning. "Elsie's a sweetheart, I'm sure she'd be great about it."

“Probably,” Lance said, biting his lip. “I don’t know, I don’t think I have the energy right now. I guess it’d be better to meet someone while she’s younger, but... I’m just so tired, I don’t have the energy to try and be a boyfriend on top of that.”

"Sounds like you need a new job," Shiro said lightly.

“Maybe,” Lance said. “I have no idea what I could do though that’s local and that I wouldn’t enjoy less than what I already do.”

"Have you looked around for anything?" Shiro asked.

“No, I probably should,” Lance sighed.

"You should," Shiro said, nodding.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded.

"If you got a new job then maybe you could spend more time with me," Shiro said, giggling softly.

Lance smiled and gave him a playful look. “If I was around more, then I wouldn’t need to hire you as much now, would I?”

"I guess so," Shiro said, pouting at him.

“Why would you wanna spend time with me, anyway?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. “Elsie’s better company than I am, surely.”

"I like you both," Shiro said, shrugging and biting his lip. "Elsie's fun in a little kid way, but... you're different."

“Really,” Lance said disbelievingly.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and giving him a smile.

“Well, I don’t mind if you want to stay for a drink sometimes, like this,” Lance told him.

"That'd be nice," Shiro said, his smile widening.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “You don’t have... better things to be doing on the weekend?” Lance asked, looking at him sceptically. “Parties? Not-boyfriends?”

"Nope, not really," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Parties and not-boyfriends aren't really my thing. If I wasn't here I'd just be at home, probably watching shitty reality TV."

“You’re an interesting one,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “But sure, I don’t mind some company.”

"How am I interesting?" Shiro asked, pouting at him.

“I dunno,” Lance said. “I guess all old people like me just think teenagers like to do that kind of stuff,” Lance said. “I certainly did.”

"I've done it enough to know I'm not a fan of it," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Well that’s fair enough, I suppose,” Lance said.

"You were a big party animal, then?" Shiro asked, grinning.

“Kind of,” Lance laughed, shaking his head. “Yes, maybe.”

"What was that like?" Shiro asked, leaning closer to him. "Got any good stories?"

Lance blew out a breath. “Probably,” he said. “I think you’d have to get me a little drunker than this, first,” he said, huffing a laugh.

"I could probably manage that," Shiro giggled, biting his lip.

“Oh yeah?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Shiro grinned, nodding.

“Well, you can give it your best shot,” Lance snorted.

"Challenge accepted," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

“Mmkay,” Lance hummed.

"When was the last time you got drunk?" Shiro asked, leaning forward a little more.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Lance said, blowing out a breath. “A long time ago.”

"That's too bad," Shiro hummed, pouting. "We'll have to change that."

“You wanna get me drunk,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Well, maybe some time,” Lance said. “No promises.”

"I'll take it," Shiro giggled.

Lance looked at him for a few long moments. “You want a top up?” he asked.

"Yes, please," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance nodded, going to get the bottle and bringing it back, topping up both of their glasses.

Shiro scooted a little closer before Lance sat back down, humming softly. "Mm, thanks."

“You’re welcome,” Lance said, taking a sip and leaning back against the sofa.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about yourself?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t know what else there is to tell,” Lance said. “I’m a washed out wanna be marine biologist, who had a kid, his wife left him, and now is stuck working in a museum.”

"You don't have to try and make yourself sound boring," Shiro said, rolling his eyes. "Tell me more about the marine biology thing."

“Well, I grew up in Cuba by the beach so I’ve always had a thing for the ocean,” Lance told him. “I majored in marine biology in college, figured I’d get a little work experience and money together before doing anything, met my wife, got married, had Elsie, and things just... got in the way. I never did anything with it, and now I live here - nowhere near any sort of marine anything, and they’d probably prefer to hire younger people with fresher degrees than me, anyway.”

"We've got an aquarium," Shiro said. "How come you don't at least work there?"

“I dunno,” Lance said, looking down. “I guess I’ve never seriously looked at finding a new job.”

"Well, I think it's time you did," Shiro said, humming softly.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Lance nodded. “I’ll see if I can look into it.”

"Yay," Shiro said, smiling happily.

“Thank you, I suppose,” Lance said with a smile.

"Of course," Shiro said, grinning at him.

“Are you gonna tell me more about yourself then? Lance asked.

"Depends," Shiro grinned. "What do you want to know?"

“I don’t know, anything,” Lance said.

"Well... I grew up in Japan, but my family and I moved to America when I was still fairly young, so I've been here ever since. I just claimed my American citizenship last year, which was kind of sad, but... it's been a long time since I was in Japan, so I guess I'm not that close to it. But... I've got an older brother named Keith who lives here, too. I'm not saying I followed him here, but... I followed him," Shiro said, laughing softly. "But um... I don't really know what else. That's pretty much it, I guess."

“That sounds really cool,” Lance said. “You like it here more, then?”

"There's more room for opportunity here," Shiro said, shrugging.

“I guess that makes sense. What with NASA and all.”

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "It makes more sense to be here."

“Well, I’m certainly glad you are,” Lance said. “Elsie adores you.”

"Aww, I adore her, too," Shiro said, smiling softly.

“I’m glad,” Lance said.

"You're lucky to have a little girl so sweet," Shiro hummed. "A lot of little kids are gremlins."

“Oh, I know, I’ve been to my fair share of kids parties,” Lance grimaced.

"I bet," Shiro said, laughing softly.

“But yeah, she’s pretty good most of the time.”

"Most of the time?" Shiro asked with a soft giggle.

“Well, she certainly knows how to act out,” Lance said, shaking his head. “Especially if there’s candy involved.”

"Oo, she's got a bit of a sweet tooth," Shiro hummed, nodding. "Her and I have that in common. I'll keep that in mind."

“She definitely does,” Lance said. “I prefer more savoury things.”

"I'll keep that in mind, too," Shiro hummed. “Well, I should probably get going," Shiro said, finishing off his wine. "I'm probably keeping you up."

“Okay, yeah,” Lance said. “Not that I um, go to bed this early- I- well, sometimes I do, but-“

"Go to bed, Mr. McClain, you're exhausted," Shiro said, laughing and standing up.

“Okay,” he said, flushing. “You um, get some rest, too.”

"I will," Shiro said, laughing and grabbing his bag from the floor.

“Oh, um, money,” Lance said, going to get his wallet. “Here. Thank you again.”

"Not a problem," Shiro said, smiling at him. "I'll see you soon."

“Okay, see you,” Lance said, walking him to the door. “Are you... good to drive? You don’t want me to call you a cab?”

"Oh, I'll be fine," Shiro said, shaking his head. "It takes more than this to get me drunk. But thanks, I appreciate you asking."

“No problem,” Lance smiled.

Shiro waved at him before heading out to his car, getting in and driving off.

Lance watched him go, closing the door and kicking his shoes off, switching all the lights off as he went upstairs, checking on Elsie and then going into his room, stripping out of his clothes and falling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy are we in for a ride with this one
> 
> hope u guys love it as much as we do <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep flirting with me?" he grumbled. "We've already established I'm old and ugly, so stop," he huffed.
> 
> "You're not old or ugly," Shiro said, huffing at him. "Why would I flirt with you if you were?"
> 
> "I dunno, 'cause you're blind," Lance said.
> 
> "That's kind of rude," Shiro said, pouting at him.
> 
> "You're rude!"
> 
> "I guess I should leave, then, shouldn't I?" Shiro asked, making to stand up.
> 
> "No, don't go," Lance whined.

After talking a little with Hunk about things, and after his talk with Shiro last week, and drinking that little bit of wine... Lance had decided he was very much in need of getting wasted. But he couldn't very well do that with Elsie at home, and so the only thing he could think of was to ask Shiro to stay later one evening and claim he had a work function. People always got drunk at work functions, so him being drunk when he got home was fine. 

So he stayed at work for a little while, and then went out once it got a bit later, leaving his car parked at work and walked to the pub, sitting down and ordering a drink. He stayed there for a few hours, making mindless chat with the bartender who seemed more than happy to talk with him as she served him drinks, probably just happy to keep taking his money. Lance didn't mind though, it had been far too long since he'd had a decent amount of alcohol in his system, and he was feeling pretty good. 

Eventually it got to just after eleven and the nice bar lady told him that she had to cut him off. Lance wasn't very happy about that, but no matter what he said she couldn't give in. Lance let her call him a cab, stumbling out the front to wait for it. Lance hadn't realised just how much he'd had until he'd walked out to the front of the pub and promptly fallen over, grabbing onto the bar to steady himself, slurring his address to the driver. 

The motion of the car was making him feel very sick, but he didn't think it was too long of a journey, and thankfully, he didn't throw up. He managed to make it to the front door, fumbling with his keys in the lock for a little while before pushing the door open, heaving a sigh of relief and attempting to kick off his shoes as he closed the door.

"Hi, Mr. McClain- oh," Shiro said, looking up as Lance stumbled through the door, reeking of alcohol. It was later than Shiro had been expecting to stay, but he didn't mind. 

He'd helped Elsie get a glass of water earlier, and he sat with her for a little while on the couch while she drank it before sending her back to bed. But now Mr. McClain was back, and drunk apparently, and Shiro... wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Hiii, Shiro," Lance said, straightening up and giving him his best smile. "H-how were things?"

"They were.. good," Shiro said, blinking at him. "Good as usual. How was your... work event?"

"Good, good- no, boring, _terrible_ ," Lance said, furrowing his brows.

"Right," Shiro said, smiling a little. "Got a little drunk, did you?"

"Mmmm, would you believe me if I said no?" Lance asked, squinting at him.

"Absolutely not," Shiro giggled, shaking his head.

"No, you're very very smart," Lance nodded, waving his finger at him. "Yes, you're very clever, no fooling you."

"I'm glad you think so," Shiro said, giggling again as he stood up and went over to grab Lance's arm, leading him to the couch. "Why don't you come sit down?"

"Mmmkay, sitting," Lance said, flopping down onto it.

"Good," Shiro laughed. "You want some water?"

"Mmmmmaybe," Lance said. "What I would like, is another beer, actually. The nice lady at the bar said I wasn't allowed any more and I had to go home," he slurred, frowning.

"Probably because you're wasted," Shiro smiled, going into the kitchen to get a glass of water for him.

"W- I am not wasted," Lance spluttered. "A little over the limit, perhaps, but I'm certainly not wasted!"

"How many drinks did you have?" Shiro asked, bringing the glass back to him and pushing it into his hand.

"I dunno," Lance said. "You wanna check my credit card?" he shrugged.

"I'm just going to assume it was a lot," Shiro smiled. "Drink that."

Lance wrinkled his nose, doing as Shiro said and taking a drink.

"Good," Shiro said, sitting beside him. "How's it feel to be drunk, then?"

"Really fuckin' good," Lance said, leaning into him a little.

"I told you," Shiro said, giggling softly.

"Feel all floaty 'n light 'n happy," Lance hummed. "S good."

"I'm glad," Shiro said, smiling softly. "That's good."

"Feel reaaaaaaally sleepy," Lance said, eyes falling closed.

"Don't fall asleep here, Mr. McClain," Shiro said, nudging him. "You don't want your morning to be any worse."

"S Lance," Lance mumbled.

"What is?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose a little.

"My name," Lance said. "S Lance. Make me feel like my fuckin' dad callin' me that. God, I am my fuckin' dad, I'm nearly forty," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"Nearly?" Shiro asked curiously. "How old are you, then?"

"What, did you think I was?" Lance asked, frowning deeply. "Do I look really old?" he pouted.

"You look tired all the time, it's hard to tell," Shiro laughed, biting his lip.

Lance pouted harder. "I do," he said sadly. "Oh god."

"Come on," Shiro pouted. "Just tell me how old you are, or I'm gonna start guessing, and you won't like that."

"No, guess," Lance said with wide eyes. "You have to."

"Fine," Shiro said, blowing out a breath. "You said nearly forty so... thirty-nine?"

Lance made a wounded sound. "No."

"Thirty-eight?"

"No," Lance mumbled.

"Thirty-seven?"

Lance gave a small nod.

"That's not so bad," Shiro said, humming.

"It is if I look over forty!" Lance yelped.

"I never said that," Shiro said. "I said you look tired. Everyone looks older when they're tired."

"But 'm always tired, which means I always look old!" Lance protested.

"But you could look younger if you got a better job," Shiro sang, grinning at him.

Lance huffed, leaning right back against the couch. "No, I'll just be old and ugly forever."

"I dunno, I think you're pretty cute," Shiro giggled, biting his lip.

"You- what?" Lance asked, eyes widening.

"What?" Shiro said, shrugging innocently.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep flirting with me?" he grumbled. "We've already established I'm old and ugly, so stop," he huffed.

"You're not old or ugly," Shiro said, huffing at him. "Why would I flirt with you if you were?"

"I dunno, 'cause you're blind," Lance said.

"That's kind of rude," Shiro said, pouting at him.

"You're rude!"

"I guess I should leave, then, shouldn't I?" Shiro asked, making to stand up.

"No, don't go," Lance whined.

"You just called me rude," Shiro said, standing beside him.

"M sooooorry."

"Are you really?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," he pouted. "Don't go."

"Why not?" Shiro asked. "I normally go, don't I?"

"Not yet," Lance whined. "Thought you liked staying so you could flirt with me."

"I do," Shiro said, smiling at him. "But you're drunk. You should go to bed."

"Can't get there," Lance said, shaking his head. "Can't move."

"I can help you," Shiro said.

"Kay," Lance mumbled.

"Come on, then, stand up," Shiro said, holding out his arms to him.

Lance feebly put his arms up, grabbing at Shiro's hands.

Shiro hauled him up with a soft grunt, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Hi," Lance said, swaying as he leaned into him.

"Hi," Shiro smiled, steadying him and carefully leading him towards his bedroom.

Lance stumbled along, clinging to Shiro as they walked.

"Think you can go up the stairs okay?" Shiro asked.

"I dunno," Lance said, eyeing them warily.

"Come on, I think you can manage," Shiro said, huffing a laugh and starting to lead them up.

Lance leaned heavily into him as they walked upstairs, clinging to the handrail with his other hand.

Shiro made a soft noise of triumph when they made it all the way up, leading Lance the rest of the way to his bed.

Lance stumbled over to it, tugging uselessly at his shirt.

"Need help with that?" Shiro asked, amused.

Lance mumbled something unintelligible and nodded.

Shiro smiled, biting his lip and helping him tug his shirt on over his head.

"Thanks," Lance mumbled, fumbling with his belt to try and unbuckle it.

"Might wanna take your shoes off, first," Shiro said helpfully.

"Oh," Lance said, looking down and just remembering that they were there. "Um, yeah," he said, not making to move.

"Sit down," Shiro said, pushing him back towards the bed and getting on his knees in front of him, untying his shoes and tugging them off.

Lance nodded, flopping back onto the bed and watching him.

Shiro looked up once he was done, smiling. "There, all done."

"Thanks," Lance said, wiggling his toes to check they were off.

"You're welcome," Shiro hummed, standing again.

Lance lay back on the bed, letting out a sigh and going back to fiddling with his belt.

"Want help with that, too?"

Lance nodded, flushing.

Shiro nodded and bit his lip, leaning over him a little to undo his belt, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down his hips, pulling them off.

Lance made a soft sound, lifting his hips as Shiro pulled them down.

"There, all done," Shiro said a moment later, carefully folding his clothes and setting them to the side.

"Thanks," Lance mumbled rolling over onto his front and sighing softly, burying his face in the pillow.

"I'm gonna go now, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," Shiro said softly.

Lance whined. "No, just stay 's middle of the night."

"It's not even midnight yet," Shiro said, amused.

"Just stay," Lance mumbled again. "S late. 'S dark- look- 's dark."

"I'm not so sure you'd be saying this if you were sober," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance shrugged. "M not though, 'm druuuunk. So just stay. 'S fine."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mr. Mc- uh, Lance," Shiro said.

Lance turned to look at him sadly. "Why? You're already here all the time."

"I- fine," Shiro said, blowing out a breath. "Stop looking at me like that. You're not gonna be mad in the morning, are you?"

"Nu uh," he said.

"Okay," Shiro said. "I'll stay, then."

"Yay," Lance said with a sleepy smile, head resting back against the pillow as he yawned.

"I'll be downstairs, then, okay?" Shiro said. "Get some sleep."

Lance nodded, not opening his eyes.

Shiro smiled and went into the bathroom, getting another glass of water for him and rummaging around until he found a bottle of painkillers, leaving them both on the nightstand before going down to the couch.

Lance fell asleep almost the instant Shiro had stopped talking, absolutely exhausted.

\------------

Shiro woke up the next morning to small hands poking him in the face, accompanied by the sound of soft giggles. He opened his eyes to see Elsie standing in front of him, still in her pajamas and looking at him curiously. 

"Why're you here, Mr. Shiro? You never come this early." 

Shiro yawned and sat up, giving her a smile. "Your daddy asked me to stay the night. He... was sick last night, so he wanted me to stay so that I could help you if you needed anything." 

Elsie thought this over for a second and then nodded, taking his hand. "Is daddy still in bed? Can you make breakfast?" 

Shiro smiled and nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and standing up. "Sure. What do you want?" 

Elsie thought about it again before looking up at him, raising her arms in a familiar gesture. He laughed and leaned over to pick her up, settling her on his hip as they went into the kitchen. "I want pancakes," Elsie said, leaning her head against Shiro's shoulder.

"With chocolate chips?" Shiro asked, smiling as he began getting out the proper ingredients. Elsie nodded vigorously, clinging to him as he started to cook.

\------

Lance woke up with a pounding in his head, groaning as he rolled over, blearily opening his eyes to where the sunlight was streaming through his open curtains. Fuck. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus. What the fuck had even happened last night? He'd gone out to get drunk, which had been good, but then... this now, this was not good. He felt terrible. 

He sat up a little, noticing the painkillers on the side that Shiro had obviously left for him. Oh fuck. Shiro. Was he still here? He distinctively remembered Shiro undressing him, and then Lance begging him to stay. What had he been thinking? What had possessed him to do that? Jesus. He didn't want to give Shiro the wrong idea... he knew how Shiro flirted with him. Fuck. Was he still here? Did he leave after all? 

Lance managed to haul himself up out of bed, taking the medicine and pulling on some loose pyjamas and a baggy sweater, before trudging downstairs, hearing chattering from the kitchen. Great, so Shiro was still here, then. He supposed it only made sense, because he would be due here in a little bit anyway. Oh fuck, what was the time? Lance had to be at work soon... 

"Hey," he said, voice a little croaky as he trudged into the kitchen, the light still far too bright for his pounding head.

"Hey," Shiro answered, still holding Elsie on his hip as he flipped the last couple of pancakes, almost ready to go on the plates with the others. "You want breakfast?"

"Please," he mumbled, sitting down at the table and holding his head in his hands.

"You see the stuff I left for you?" Shiro asked, taking the pancakes off and bringing them over to the table, setting Elsie down in her chair before going to get plates and silverware for them.

"Yeah, thank you," Lance nodded. "Thank you for... everything," he mumbled. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay," Shiro said, laughing softly as he sat down at the table. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help."

"You're an angel," Lance said with a soft groan.

Shiro laughed again, putting a pancake on Elsie's plate for her. "I'm flattered."

"You are," he insisted. "I'm... a mess."

"Nothing that a little work can't fix," Shiro said, smiling at him. "Now come on, eat up."

Lance made a non committal sound, starting to eat. "This is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome," Shiro said, smiling at him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten," Shiro said. "Are you going in today?"

Lance blew out a breath, holding in a curse and shaking his head. "No, I'm gonna call in, I can't."

"You want me to go, then? I wouldn't want to intrude anymore than I already have," Shiro said.

"Um," Lance said. "Well, I'm probably going to be a bit out of action, so... If you wouldn't mind staying to watch Elsie, I'd be grateful," Lance said.

"Of course, no problem," Shiro told him, giving him a smile.

"Thank you," Lance said, eating some more of his food. "I'll pay you extra, I really am sorry about last night."

"You don't have to do that," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I don't mind."

"I insist," Lance said, shaking his head.

"Well, I am a broke college student," Shiro said, laughing softly. "I guess I could use it. Thank you."

"Of course," Lance nodded.

"Are the pancakes okay?" Shiro asked.

"They're really good," Lance told him.

"Good," Shiro said, smiling happily.

"So um, about last night," Lance said, biting his lip, "I hope I didn't... give you the wrong idea, or anything, asking you to stay and everything..."

"Well, I didn't really... get any idea from it, if that makes you feel any better," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

"Okay good," Lance nodded. "I just... you know, I'm not in a place right now for anything, and uh- you know, straight. I mean, you're great, but... yeah, and you're half my age, and um," Lance said all at once, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. "Sorry. I just, yeah. Just wanted to uh, clear that up."

"Right," Shiro said, nodding a little. "I get that. No worries."

"Okay," Lance said with a small smile. "Good, thanks. I um, I do really appreciate everything you did for me last night, thank you."

"It was no problem," Shiro said, biting his lip.

"Well, I'm gonna uh... go upstairs and get back into bed, I think," Lance said, standing up. "I might pop back down later if I'm feeling better but just... you know, business as usual, I might as well not be here. I'll leave your money out just in case I manage to sleep for a long time," Lance said.

"Okay, sounds good," Shiro said, nodding. "Sleep well."

"Thanks," Lance said, standing up. "And thanks again for breakfast."

"You're welcome," Shiro said, giving him a little wave.

Lance raised his hand in a wave back, heading out to the living room to leave Shiro's money out, doubling what he was supposed to have, and then going upstairs and taking his pyjamas off, falling into bed and curling up.

Shiro finished up breakfast with Elsie and cleaned up, putting the leftovers away and taking her into the living room, letting her watch cartoons for a little while. They played a few games once she was bored with that, until he looked at the time and realized it was past lunch. 

After asking Elsie what she wanted, he prepared grilled cheese sandwiches for the two of them and another for Lance, eating with Elsie before deciding to bring Lance's up to him. He hadn't heard a peep from upstairs since Lance had gone up, and he was kind of worried. So he put the sandwich on a plate and got a glass of water for him, bringing it up the stairs and rapping lightly at the door. 

"Hey, Lance? Can I come in?"

Lance made a sleepy sound as he was woken, rolling over in bed. "Wh-? Yeah," he mumbled groggily.

"I brought lunch," Shiro said, opening the door and coming in.

"Hm?" Lance asked, blearily opening his eyes and sitting up in bed a little. "Oh, thank you," he said, voice slurred with sleep a little.

Shiro bit his lip and looked away as he saw Lance was shirtless, cheeks coloring a little as he held the food out to him. "Uh—here."

"Thank you," Lance said, rubbing his hands over his face to wake himself up and then taking it from him. "You didn't need to do that."

"Well, I made it for me and Elsie, so it only made sense," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "Plus I hadn't heard from you in a couple hours, so I wanted to make sure you were, like... okay and everything."

"You're too sweet for your own good," Lance said with a soft smile, shaking his head.

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled, shrugging. "It's just logical, I think."

"Well, thank you anyway," Lance said. "I'm okay, just... not feeling too good."

"Have some more water," Shiro said. "It'll help."

"Okay," Lance nodded, finishing the rest from his cup. "Could you fill it up for me, please?"

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding as he took the cup from him, taking it into the bathroom to fill it up and bring it back. "Here."

"Thank you," Lance said, drinking some more and then putting it on the side. "How's Elsie?"

"She's good," Shiro said, nodding. "I think we're gonna build a fort in a little bit."

"Cute," Lance smiled. "She'll like that."

"I think so," Shiro smiled, nodding.

"She loves that kind of stuff," Lance said. "But you probably knew that."

"A little bit, yeah," Shiro said, laughing softly.

"You're good with her," Lance smiled. "I'm glad she has you."

"Um... thanks," Shiro said, giving him a small smile. "It'd kinda suck if I was bad with her."

"Yeah, I might have to find a new babysitter," Lance laughed.

Shiro laughed with him, biting his lip. "Right, well... I'll leave you to get some more rest."

"Okay," Lance said with a smile. "Thank you."

Shiro nodded and left, going back downstairs to start building with Elsie.

\-------------

Lance had had an absolutely terrible day at work. All the visitors to the museum were getting on his nerves, trying to touch the displays, and speaking over him when he was trying to give his talks, asking ridiculous questions and making fun of him when he stumbled over trying to answer them. 

It had all culminated in one particular adolescent that seemed to have it out for him, causing a big ruckus that ended up with Lance getting the blame, being ushered into his bosses office and being yelled at for the next ten minutes. Lance had done his best to bottle it all up throughout the day so that he could carry on with his job, but once he got out to his car, there was nothing he could do to stop himself bursting into tears. 

It was just so much, it was so much all the time and it never stopped. He cried it all out, blowing out shallow shaky breaths as he tried to get a hold of himself, running his hands over his face and starting the trip home, breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the front door behind him, taking his shoes off. Thank fuck. Now he could at least collapse into bed and be unconscious for a little while. 

"Hey Shiro," he said tiredly, knowing he had to deal with this first.

"Hey-" Shiro cut himself off as he looked up at him, running his eyes over Lance quickly and frowning, standing up from the couch and going over to take Lance's elbow. "Come on, come with me."

"What? Where?" Lance sniffed, frowning at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Shiro told him, leading him up the stairs and into his bathroom, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him down onto the lid of the toilet as he turned and started drawing a bath. "You have any bubbles?"

"Um, yes," Lance said, bewildered as he watched him. "In the cabinet."

Shiro nodded and went to grab them, pouring them into the water and swirling them around a little, watching them spread before turning the water off. "Alright. Take your clothes off, get in this tub, and stay there for a minimum of thirty minutes. I'm going to go make you some dinner, because I'm assuming you haven't eaten. Any requests?"

Lance wordlessly shook his head, frowning.

"Okay, I'll see you in at least thirty minutes, then," Shiro said, turning to leave him with a wave. "Don't waste time! Get in while it's hot!"

Lance didn't say anything, thoroughly confused as to what had just happened, doing as Shiro asked of him and stripping his clothes off, sinking into the hot water with a soft sigh.

Shiro went down to the kitchen and took inventory, deciding to make him a nice soup and getting to work.

Lance bit his lip as he laid in the steaming water, a sudden lump in his throat at Shiro's behaviour. Why was he doing this for him? Why was he always so sweet to him? What had Lance done to deserve it?

It only took Lance a few minutes of thinking about it before he was in tears again, just thinking about how different things would have been if Shiro wasn't around. Lance would have come home and gone straight to bed, woken up feeling just as shitty and carried on bottling everything up and letting the stress break him. But instead, here he was in a nice hot bath, while Shiro was cooking him dinner downstairs. 

What the hell had he done to deserve this? Why the hell did Shiro even care about him? Was he just that kind of a person? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, Lance was beyond grateful, he'd all but forgotten how to take any sort of time for himself ever since he'd found himself a single father five years ago. 

His stresses were unrelenting, and seeing no way out, Lance simply chose to ignore them in the hopes that they wouldn't have as big of an impact. But they did, of course they did, and that was why Lance was sitting here in tears in a bath that he hadn't even drawn himself. He stayed until he was sure that around forty minutes had passed, and then got out, wrapping a towel around himself and draining the bath, going into his bedroom to put on some cosy pyjamas and going downstairs to find Shiro.

"You're just in time," Shiro told Lance as he heard him come into the kitchen, ladling some soup into a bowl for him and pushing a spoon into it, bringing it over to him. "Feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you," Lance said softly, rubbing his nose with the heel of his palm. "This looks really good."

"I hope it is," Shiro said, humming. "If not, I'll make you something else."

Lance frowned at him, looking at him searchingly for a few moments.

"What?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

"Why?" Lance asked, bewildered. "You already- why?"

"Why what?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

"You already made me soup and ran me a bath, why would you make me something else- why did you even do that to begin with?"

"Oh, that's easy," Shiro said, smiling at him. "You need it. You deserve it. You hardly ever take any time for yourself, always stressed out by your job and caring for Elsie, and- I'm here and I can help make some of it easier. So why wouldn't I?"

"But..." Lance said, frowning. "But that... You..."

"I...?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrows.

"How are you just so nice and kind and perfect all the time?" Lance asked frustratedly.

"I didn't know I was," Shiro said, biting his lip.

"Well, you are," Lance huffed.

"You sound kind of upset by that," Shiro said, smiling a little. "But thanks, I think."

Lance let out a frustrated breath. "I'm just- not used to someone giving a damn about me, I guess."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to," Shiro said. "So... get used to it, I guess."

"As if I'd ever tell you to," Lance said in a light scoff.

"Exactly," Shiro said with a smile. "So... don't worry about it so much. Just eat your dinner."

"Okay," Lance mumbled, picking up his spoon and eating some.

"Good," Shiro said, smiling at him before going about cleaning up after himself.

"This is really good," Lance mumbled, glancing up at him.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly, eating more.

"Don't mention it," Shiro said, opening one of the cabinets. "You want some wine?"

"Please."

Shiro nodded, grabbing a glass for both of them and picking a bottle, opening it and pouring them both a glass. "Here."

"Thanks," Lance said, taking it from him and taking a long swig.

Shiro laughed softly, leaning against the counter as he watched him. "So... you have a bad day?"

"Yup," Lance said, huffing out a laugh. "Really fucking shitty."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing much to talk about," Lance said. "It's just... a lot right now. I just feel so stretched thin that everything feels like it's some big fucking thing even if it's not. I feel like I'm fucking drowning," he said, running a hand over his face and taking another drink. "Nothing that bad even happened today, I just had a lot of shitty people in the museum, and I got shouted at by my boss, and it felt like the worst fucking thing in the world at the time. I literally don't even know how I held it together until I got off."

"Have you done any searching for a new job?" Shiro asked, frowning.

"No, I haven't- I haven't had time, but-" Lance sighed. "I will."

"I could start looking for you, if you told me what kind of things you'd be interested in or qualified for."

"You don't have to do that..." Lance said, biting his lip.

Shiro gave him a look, raising his eyebrows. "Just get the information to me whenever you can. I'll start sending you any listings and offers I find."

"Okay," Lance said softly, looking down.

"Are you done eating?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah," Lance said, finishing up the last few mouthfuls. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Shiro smiled, taking his bowl to the sink before grabbing his glass and the bottle of wine. "Let's go watch a movie or something."

"Okay," Lance said, picking up his glass and getting up, going into the living room and settling down on the couch.

Shiro sat close without it being too close, setting the bottle of wine by his feet and handing the remote to Lance. "Pick something."

Lance nodded, taking the remote and flicking through some movies before settling on one. "Grab the blanket."

Shiro nodded and grabbed it from the back of the couch, handing it to Lance who laid it over them, snuggling into it.

Shiro took a drink to hide his smile, baffled by how cute he was. Lance took a long drink of his own, making a grabby hand for the bottle to top it up. Shiro laughed softly and grabbed the bottle, handing it to him and Lance took it, filling up his glass to the top and putting it back down, sighing softly as he took a sip.

"Is this properly distracting you?" Shiro asked with a small grin.

"Wine is always a good distraction," Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right," Shiro said, smiling.

"Company and movies are good too," he said, giving him a small smile.

"Right again," Shiro said, laughing softly.

"You really wanna just spend your evening with me?" Lance asked.

"Why not?" Shiro asked, looking at him.

"I dunno," Lance said. "Didn't really think I was that good company."

"Sure you are," Shiro said. "Better than most college students, at least."

"You really think?"

"I do," Shiro nodded.

"Oh," Lance said, flushing a little. "Well, if you're sure."

"Very," Shiro said, nodding.

"Okay," Lance said, biting his lip and smiling softly.

"Come on, silly, watch the movie," Shiro said.

"Okay, okay," Lance said, flushing at the endearment.

Shiro smiled at him, snuggling a little closer. Lance took another long drink of his wine, sighing softly.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence, the both of them finishing up the bottle of wine, and by the time the movie was nearly over Lance was overcome with exhaustion, eyes barely staying open to focus on the movie. 

They'd somehow moved closer together while they watched, and just as Lance was dozing off, Shiro's shoulder looked like a very comfortable place to rest his head. Oh, it was, he realised, sighing softly as he nestled into him, mostly already asleep.

Shiro made a soft sound, stiffening beneath him in surprise before relaxing again, smiling a little and grabbing his phone to send a picture to Keith.

Shiro  
[Shiro attached an image]  
MY HOT STRAIGHT BOSS FELL ASLEEP ON ME!!!! *not clickbait* *emotional* *gone sexual???*

Keith  
Omg

Shiro  
THIS IS NOT HELPING MT FWELINGS

Keith  
Well  
I don't know how to help you there

Shiro  
HE N U Z Z L E D ME

Keith  
Oh  
Are you sure he's sure he's straight

Shiro  
well I gotta take his word for it right  
if he thinks so then he is  
hes probably just really lonely  
he'd do this with anyone

Keith  
Yeah

Shiro  
[Shiro attached an image]  
FUCKING  
LOOK AT THIS  
LOOK  
WTF

Keith  
Jesus  
He must be really lonely

Shiro  
KEIRH IM DYING  
IM GAY FOR HIN  
INWANN H9KD HIM ANS CUDDLE HIM PROPERLY

Keith  
Well this is a predicament indeed  
Just cuddle him properly rn  
What's stopping you clearly he wants to

Shiro  
He had like half a bottle of wine

Keith  
Eh thats not that much

Shiro  
its enough to make his judgement questionable  
hes still mostly asleep rn

Keith  
I see

Lance made a soft sleepy sound, nuzzling him a little in his sleep and Shiro put a hand over his mouth to muffle his answering noise, biting hard on his lip. He was gonna die.

Shiro sat there for a little longer before before gently nudging him, biting his lip. "Lance...?"

Lance mumbled sleepily, otherwise not reacting.

Shiro smiled and shifted beneath him, nudging him again. "Lance, come on. You should go up to bed."

Lance grumbled softly, shaking his head as his brows pinched together.

"It'll be more comfy," Shiro said.

"Comfy," he mumbled.

"Bullshit," Shiro snorted. "Come on."

Lance whined unhappily, pressing his face tightly into Shiro's neck.

Shiro sucked in a harsh breath, stilling beneath him again. Fuck. "Lance..."

Lance mumbled sleepily, sighing softly.

"Don't make me try and fail to carry you upstairs," Shiro said softly.

Lance whined softly as Shiro persisted to drag him from sleep, eyes fluttering.

"Come on," Shiro said, poking him gently.

"Ugh," Lance huffed, sitting up a little. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance pouted. "M tired."

"Then go up to bed, silly," Shiro laughed.

"Kay," Lance sighed, yawning. "What 'bout you?"

"I'm gonna head home," Shiro said.

"Stay," Lance mumbled.

"Can't, I've got class early in the morning," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

Lance made a sad sound. "Kay..."

"But I'll be back next weekend," Shiro said, standing up and holding his hands out for Lance.

Lance took Shiro's hands, letting him pull him up, and stumbling into him a little. "Yay," he said.

Shiro steadied him and gave him a smile, patting his sides. "You need help getting upstairs?"

Lance nodded. "Feel like my legs are gonna fall off 'm so tired."

Shiro laughed softly and wrapped an arm around him loosely, leading him towards the stairs and Lance leaned into him, walking with him.

Shiro bit his lip, giving Lance a little smile once they got to his room. "You got it from here?"

"Uh huh, thank you," Lance hummed.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, turning with a wave. "I'll see you soon."

“Okay, have a good week,” Lance yawned, waving.

"You, too," Shiro said, smiling as he went back downstairs and grabbed his things, heading out to his car and driving home.

After Shiro left, Lance stripped out of his clothes, falling into bed and was asleep in moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay? gay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have any, like... massage oil or lotion you want me to use?" Shiro asked.
> 
> “Uh... yeah, there’s probably something in the bathroom,” Lance said, going out to grab something and handing it to him.
> 
> "Thanks," Shiro said, smiling at him. "You wanna, uh... 'undress to your comfort level'? I'm your professional masseuse now."

Lance hated his job. Screw everything he’d said about enjoying educating people. He did. But fuck that. Fuck it all. He hated his fucking stupid ass job and he needed to get a new one. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove home, closing the front door with a little more force than was necessary and hoping he hadn’t disturbed Elsie, kicking off his shoes. 

“Hi,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, dear," Shiro said as he looked at him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Bad day again?"

Lance blew out a breath through gritted teeth and nodded. “I hate everything.”

Shiro clicked his tongue softly, standing up and walking over to where Lance stood, hesitating for a second before blowing out a breath. "Alright. I'm gonna offer you something. If it's weird or would make you uncomfortable, tell me. Just... I think it would help."

“Okay...” Lance said, frowning.

"I could... give you a massage?" Shiro asked. "Help you relax a little? I can like... see how tense your shoulders are. I bet they hurt."

“Yeah, they do,” Lance said with a soft sigh. “Okay, thank you. I’d like that.”

"Okay," Shiro said, giving him a little smile. "Let's go up to your bed, then? I think it'd be easier than the couch."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, taking off his coat and hanging it up, leading Shiro up to his room.

"Do you have any, like... massage oil or lotion you want me to use?" Shiro asked.

“Uh... yeah, there’s probably something in the bathroom,” Lance said, going out to grab something and handing it to him.

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling at him. "You wanna, uh... 'undress to your comfort level'? I'm your professional masseuse now."

“Okay,” Lance said with a small smile, unbuttoning his shirt. “How far do you want me to go? I don’t really mind. Whatever’ll make it easiest for you.”

"Depends on where you want me to massage, I guess," Shiro shrugged. "Are you sore all over, or is it just like your back and shoulders? I know the stress is probably more centralized in your torso but you stand a lot, too, so your legs might be sore as well."

“Everything hurts,” Lance said with a tiny pout.

"Then I'll do everything," Shiro said, laughing softly.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, taking his shirt the rest of the way off, followed by his pants and socks, leaving him in just his boxers. “This okay?”

"Perfect," Shiro said, nodding. "Lay down for me."

Lance nodded, lying front down on the bed.

Shiro positioned himself at the end of the bed to start, pouring a little oil into his palm and rubbing them together, warming it up. "Let me know if you want me to go harder or softer at any point, okay?" Shiro said as he grabbed one of Lance's feet, lifting it up a little and spreading the oil over it, starting to dig his thumb carefully into the arch.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from flinching a little.

Shiro nodded and settled into his work, massaging one foot and then the other before moving on to his calves, kneading the sore muscles beneath his skin gingerly but effectively, reapplying oil to his hands whenever they got too dry.

Lance made a soft sound after a couple of minutes, slowly relaxing into the bed which Shiro took to be a good sign.

He moved onto the bed between Lance’s spread legs as he continued onto his thighs, giving them special attention. He bit his lip as he spread oil through the patches of shiny brown hair along the backs and insides of his thighs, digging his fingers into the muscles and imagining the way they'd look flexing beneath his skin, showing off his strength. 

He had to have pretty strong legs, standing up all day like he did, and Shiro wasn't really aware he had a thing for thighs but damn, apparently he did. Lance's were decently thick and attractively hairy and trembled a little as Shiro ran his fingers over them, and it was incredibly hard for Shiro to keep himself from thinking about them trembling the same way but for an entirely different reason.

Lance even breathed a gentle moan as he worked, and it didn’t at all help him pull his mind from the gutter.

Shiro's cheeks colored a little at the sound but he didn't otherwise acknowledge it, skipping over Lance's ass despite very badly wanting to grab a handful and landing at his lower back instead, fitting his thumbs into the small dimples at either side of his spine as he started to massage.

Lance sighed softly in response and Shiro felt him start to properly relax under his hands, a smile spreading across his lips as he continued.

"Everything feel okay?" Shiro asked softly, breaking the silence between them as he poured a small bit of oil over his back, beginning to rub it in.

“Feels great,” Lance murmured, swallowing thickly in the near silence and breathing another moan.

"Good," Shiro said, his voice only a little louder than a whisper as he worked his way up either side of Lance's spine, wondering if it'd be okay to straddle him once he needed to reach higher.

Lance made another sound, hips twitching a little, giving a soft gasp as he felt his cock pressing against the bed. He was... hard? That was a natural reaction to this sort of thing, right?

Shiro slipped a leg over Lance's hip, following a second later with the other one as he straddled Lance, his ass fitting into the curve of Lance's back."Is this okay...?"

Lance swallowed thickly as Shiro pressed him tighter against the bed, trying to ignore how good the weight of him settled against him felt. “Yeah,” he said, hoping nothing in his voice betrayed him.

Shiro hummed and nodded, finding the knots in his shoulders and starting to work them out, digging his fingers in and loosening the muscle beneath them.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed quietly, giving a soft moan as Shiro slowly worked out the tension.

"I've never felt anyone with this many knots before," Shiro murmured softly, working another one out with a soft sound. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, yeah?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. Hurting him was the last thing that Shiro was doing... all of this felt amazing. His dick was clearly agreeing, straining in his pants against the sheets, and Lance gave into it a little, carefully rocking his hips against the bed and hoping that Shiro couldn’t feel the movement. Fuck, no, he couldn’t be doing this now. This was not something that Lance was supposed to be getting sexual pleasure out of, and he had no idea why he was to begin with. Was he really that touch starved?

Shiro leaned forward to dig his thumbs into the base of Lance's neck, slowly working his way up and into Lance's hair, brushing his fingers through the strands.

Lance moaned again, unable to stop himself, leaning slightly into Shiro’s touch. Shiro smiled a little, slipping both hands into his hair and scratching gently over his scalp.

Lance let out a long sigh, pressing back against Shiro’s fingers as he let slip another moan. Shiro fisted his hands in Lance's hair and tugged gently, biting his lip. Lance gasped in response, cock twitching in his pants.

Shiro kept one hand pulling at Lance's hair as he let the other slip back down his neck, running gently over his reddened skin. Lance moaned again, long and drawn out as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Shiro kept himself from making a sound in return, wanting so bad to drop kisses to the back of his neck as he released Lance's hair and trailed down his arms, massaging them.

Lance swallowed thickly, blowing out a soft shaky breath.

"Almost done," Shiro promised softly, biting his lip as he brought his hands back to his shoulders, checking for any knots he'd missed.

Lance made a soft sound as he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Shiro rubbed his shoulders for a few more seconds before making a sound, climbing off of him. "Okay, there. How's that?"

Lance made a soft sound, not making to move as Shiro did. “Perfect, you’re perfect.”

"I'll go downstairs and give you space, then," Shiro said. "I'm sure you don't wanna get up yet."

“Don’t go, though,” Lance mumbled.

"I won't," Shiro said, smiling a little. "I'll wait for you."

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome," Shiro said, heading out of the room.

Lance blew out a long breath, rolling over in bed and looking down at how his cock was straining against his boxers. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore it. It wasn’t right to take advantage of Shiro like that. The massage hadn’t been sexual in any way, and Lance didn’t know why his dick wouldn’t quit it. He was just incredibly touch starved and having someone so close, touching him like that... it was a natural reaction. 

He was absolutely not going to give into it, though. He was not going to masturbate after Shiro had done something so thoughtful for him, it wasn’t fair and he absolutely wasn’t going to do it. He blew out another breath, sitting up a little and grabbing his glass of water from the side, downing it. Fuck.

Lance idly palmed his cock through his pants. Bad idea. Bad bad idea. He wasn’t... he couldn’t... not with Shiro downstairs, not after what had just happened. No. But... Shiro had suggested jerking off as a way of relaxation, right? And Lance was so fucking hard and horny. It seemed his body was a step ahead of his mind as he pulled his waistband down, wrapping his fingers around his cock and starting to jerk himself off. Yeah. Yeah, that was good. How long had it been since he’d done this? Longer than Lance could remember. Months. So many months. 

Shiro’s hands on him had felt so good, the weight of him pressed against him. Pulling on his hair, fuck, that had been good. Shiro had known just where to touch and exactly how to do it and fuck, it had been so good. He wasn’t going to last past a couple of minutes, that much he knew. It had been too long and he was far too horny. That was okay, he didn’t want to keep Shiro waiting. 

Fuck, he felt so bad sitting here jerking off while Shiro patiently waited downstairs, but there was nothing he could do. It was too good. He needed it too bad. 

“Shiro,” Lance whimpered as thick precum rolled down his shaft. “Shiro, Shiro, please,” he moaned, squeezing around his cock and speeding his hand up. He was gonna cum, he was gonna cum. “Shiro, fuck, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro,” he moaned, arching off the bed as his orgasm wracked through him and he painted his chest with cum. 

He heaved a shaky sigh as he came down from it, reaching for a tissue to clean himself up with. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, what the fuck? There was no good reason for moaning Shiro’s name as he came. Other than the fact that Lance was incredibly lonely and touch starved and pent up, and Shiro’s hands had just felt so fucking good- Lance hadn’t had sex for five years, and hadn’t jerked off in months. That was all there was to it, that was a perfectly decent explanation. 

Lance didn’t want anything like- that- with Shiro, he just... he was so fucking lonely and apparently incredibly sexually frustrated. Massages were sensual things, his body just got a little over excited. It was fine. 

He got up, putting on some comfy pyjamas on, standing up and noticing just how much better he felt, washing his hands and then padding downstairs to join Shiro on the couch, sitting close to him and smiling at the sight of the wine.

“You always know just what to do, huh?” he said.

"Who can say no to a little wine?" Shiro asked, grinning at him and holding out a glass.

“Certainly not me,” Lance said, taking it from him and taking a long sip. “I think you’re turning me into an alcoholic,” he teased.

"Maybe," Shiro said, giggled softly and biting his lip.

“I never used to drink before I hired you,” Lance laughed, taking a long drink to punctuate his point.

"Which was half of the issue," Shiro laughed.

Lance laughed with him. “You could be right there.”

"Exactly," Shiro giggled, reaching out to clink his glass with Lance's.

“What would I do without you, hm?” Lance hummed.

"Let your stress build up until it kills you, probably," Shiro said, smiling.

“Probably,” Lance agreed, blowing out a breath. “Thank you for that, I really needed it.” 

"I could tell," Shiro said, smiling. "But it's no problem. I don't mind helping out."

“Well, you can’t stop me giving you a raise,” Lance said, huffing a small laugh.

"I absolutely can," Shiro said, huffing at him. "I don't need a raise."

“I don’t care. I don’t mind helping you out,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I should already be paying you until ten instead of eight as it is.”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You pay me to watch your daughter, which I do until eight. Everything after that is on my time, because I want to. I don't need to be paid to spend time with a friend."

“Friend?” Lance asked, softening.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, grabbing the bottle of wine and topping him off. "Friend."

Lance smiled softly to himself, looking down. “I’m still giving you a raise,” he said.

"I don't need a raise," Shiro huffed.

“Tough,” Lance said. “You’re getting one.”

Shiro pouted at him, sticking out his bottom lip.

Lance flicked his eyes down to Shiro’s lips and then back up to his eyes, smiling at him as he shrugged.

"I'll just use it to buy you things," Shiro said, huffing again. "Like more wine."

“I can’t choose what you do with it,” Lance shrugged.

"Sounds like somebody wants more wine," Shiro said, grinning at him.

“Always,” Lance grinned back.

Shiro laughed softly, raising his glass to take a drink.

Lance did the same, making a contented sound as he took a long drink. “You’re still getting it, though. And I’m still buying wine, so if you do it too, then we’re going to have an awful lot of it.”

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Shiro hummed, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“Mmmm, maybe I just wanna get you drunk,” Lance teased.

"All you have to do is ask," Shiro said, smiling and biting his lip.

“Mkay, next week, me and you,” he said. “We’re getting wasted. You’ve had to deal with me drunk a fair few times now, it’s only fair I get you drunk, too.”

"Sounds like a plan," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance nodded, sighing softly as he took another drink, eyes slipping closed as he leaned his head back against the sofa.

"Gonna fall asleep on me?" Shiro teased softly.

“I’m not that old,” Lance said, smiling and not opening his eyes.

"No, but you don't get nearly as much rest as you should," Shiro hummed.

“Mm, maybe,” Lance said.

"You know I'm right," Shiro said softly, letting his eyes run over Lance's face.

Lance made a noncommittal sound, opening his eyes for a small moment before giving in and closing them again.

"Come on, go up to bed," Shiro said, reaching out to nudge him.

“Not yet,” Lance mumbled.

"Why not?" Shiro hummed.

“Cause,” he mumbled.

"That's not a good reason," Shiro said.

“Cause I don’t want you to go yet,” he huffed, brows pinching together.

Shiro smiled to himself, biting his lip. "Okay," he said softly. "I won't go yet."

“Okay, yay,” Lance said sleepily with a smile.

Shiro scooted a little closer to him, humming softly.

“S there more wine?” Lance asked, bringing his glass to his lips and finishing off what was in his glass.

"Sure you'll be awake long enough to drink it?" Shiro teased as he grabbed the bottle.

Lance laughed softly. “If I’m not you can always have it.”

Shiro laughed softly, filling his cup again.

“Thanks,” Lance said, taking a big sip. “I really can’t take it like I used to,” he hummed.

"That's not so bad," Shiro hummed.

“Mm, being drunk is good,” Lance nodded.

"It is for you," Shiro said. "Means you'll sleep."

Lance made a noncommittal sound. “Feels nice.”

Shiro hummed, smiling. "I bet."

“M just gonna,” Lance mumbled, not opening his eyes as he shifted towards Shiro, resting his head on his shoulder and pressing his wine glass into Shiro’s hand.

Shiro made a soft sound, taking the glass from him and pouring it into his own, setting it down with the bottle as he pressed a little closer to Lance.

“S’rry,” he mumbled, snuggling into him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance made a soft sound, yawning. Shiro had no right to be so comfortable and warm.

"Sure you don't wanna go to bed?" Shiro asked softly, not really wanting him to move but not wanting him to fall asleep here, either.

“N a minute,” Lance mumbled.

"I'm not gonna let you fall asleep like this," Shiro told him.

“Kay,” Lance mumbled, already well on his way.

"I mean it," Shiro said, nudging him with his elbow. "I can't carry you upstairs, and if you sleep here you'll feel like hell tomorrow."

Lance grunted softly in acknowledgement.

"Don't make me dump this wine on you," Shiro threatened.

Lance whined unhappily.

"Come on, silly," Shiro said, slipping out from underneath him and standing up. "Bed time."

Lance yelped as he flopped down onto the sofa, glaring up at him.

"Sorry," Shiro said, giggling softly and holding out his hands. "C'mon."

Lance pouted, reaching out for him.

Shiro took his hands and helped him stand up, wishing he could just wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his chest.

Lance stumbled a little as he got his balance, holding onto Shiro’s hands tightly.

"Come on, old man," Shiro teased fondly. "Let's get you to bed."

Lance pouted, whining at him. “M not that old.”

"Oh, I know," Shiro hummed. "Just teasing."

Lance hmphed softly.

Shiro tugged on his hands, leading him towards the stairs. "Come on, before you fall asleep standing up."

“Kay,” Lance nodded, following after him.

Shiro held onto his hands as he helped him up the stairs, leading him to his room.

“You’re the best,” Lance said with a soft sigh, leaning into him. “I don’t deserve someone like you.”

"Yes, you do," Shiro said, bringing a hand up to pat his cheek gently. "You're a good man, Lance. And a good father. You deserve every good thing in the world."

Lance bit his lip, looking at him searchingly for a few moments before sighing softly.

"What?" Shiro asked softly.

“I dunno,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"The wine getting to your head?" Shiro teased softly.

“I didn’t have that much,” Lance pouted. “But probably.”

"Go to bed, then," Shiro said, patting his side.

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

"I'll see you next weekend," Shiro said.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Look forward to it.”

"Me, too," Shiro said, smiling and hesitating for a second before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, turning to go back down the stairs almost immediately. "Bye!"

Lance frowned, lifting a hand to lightly touch where Shiro kissed him. “Bye,” he said softly, knowing Shiro couldn’t hear him.

Shiro left as fast as he could, cheeks red but his lips stretched into a giddy smile as he went out to his car, getting in and driving home. Fuck. He wanted to kiss him for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashley, today at 2:40am: this is not a massage this is fuckin foreplay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro  
> hey, lance  
> just wanted to let you know I've gotta leave pretty soon after you get home on Saturday
> 
> Lance  
> oh, that’s okay  
> everything alright?
> 
> Shiro  
> oh yeah  
> I've just got a date
> 
> Lance  
> oh

Shiro  
hey, lance  
just wanted to let you know I've gotta leave pretty soon after you get home on Saturday

Lance  
oh, that’s okay  
everything alright?

Shiro  
oh yeah  
I've just got a date

Lance  
oh  
have fun!  
i hope it goes well

Shiro  
thanks!

Lance  
see you Saturday, then

Shiro  
see you

Lance had been irritable all day. He’d tried not to let it impact on his work, but as usual, his work had only made it worse. Normally, Lance could get through it with the thought that he’d get to spend the evening drinking with Shiro, but no. Shiro had a date tonight, so he was bailing. And that was fine, that was so fucking fine. Shiro was young, he was supposed to be doing things like that, not spending his Saturday nights at some forty year old man's house. It was fine. 

Lance knew that he was just annoyed- disappointed- because they’d been planning on getting really drunk together tonight, and Lance had been looking forward to it being the both of them, not just him, while Shiro had to help him up to bed. But this was fine. 

Lance had survived long enough coming home and being alone and going straight to bed and then getting up and going to work again the next day. Just because he’d let himself get used to doing this with Shiro now... No. This was fine. Shiro was going to go off with some guy on a date, and probably have a fucking fantastic time, and good! Lance wanted him to be happy. Fucking good if it went well. 

He was just a selfish bastard and didn’t want to have to go home and be alone. It was fine. He did it every other day of the week. Maybe the weekends, despite being the worst work days, were inevitably the things he looked forward to most- that didn’t matter. It was fine. Lance let out a breath as he unlocked the front door, hanging his coat up and taking his shoes off. 

“Hi,” he said, really hoping he didn’t sound annoyed.

"Hey," Shiro said, voice soft as he looked him over. "Bad day again?"

“It was fine,” Lance muttered. Shiro didn’t need to worry about him.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yes, it was fine. Same as usual. Whatever,” he said, and then let out a breath, rubbing his hands over his face. “Sorry,” he said, realising how he was acting. “I’m very tired.”

"You should go to bed soon, then," Shiro said, standing up and grabbing his bag from the floor. "I left dinner in the fridge for you, okay? Heat it up, watch some bad TV while you eat, and then go to bed. You need the rest."

“Okay, thank you,” Lance said, getting his wallet and grabbing some money out for Shiro, handing it to him.

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling softly at him as he took it. "Have a good night, okay? I'm sorry I can't stay."

“You have a good night,” Lance said with a soft smile.

"I'll try," Shiro said, laughing softly. "See you tomorrow."

“Yeah, see you then,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded, giving him another smile before stepping outside, going out to his car and leaving.

Lance watched him go with a heavy sigh, biting his lip as he went into the kitchen to get his food. He shouldn’t be feeling so unhappy right now, this was fine. He’d see Shiro tomorrow anyway.

Shiro tried not to think about how... disappointed Lance had looked as he left. He honestly would've preferred to stay at Lance's than go on this date, but Kinkade was at least decently hot and he had a big dick and he knew how to use it and Shiro really needed to get laid if he had any hopes of keeping things under control with Lance. 

So he met Kinkade at the restaurant they'd agreed on, and he sat through dinner and smiled in a way he wished would work on Lance and flirted a little harder than he usually did, and he was quick to say yes when Kinkade offered to take him home. Shiro hadn't had a hookup in a long time but he fell into it easily, even if he was wishing the whole time that he was with Lance instead. 

He didn't say no when Kinkade started leaving hickeys across his neck, even though he maybe should've. He tried to stop thinking about Lance and just focus on Kinkade, because it did feel really fucking good to finally get fucked the way he'd been craving. But it was hard, because he'd been craving it but not from just anyone. 

Kinkade and Lance were about the same size, and Shiro kept imagining it was Lance pressing him into the mattress instead, Lance whispering dirty things into his ear, Lance pulling his hair, Lance touching his cock and fucking him good and making him cum with a breathless moan that sounded a little too close to Lance's name for Shiro's comfort. 

Of course his name had slipped out once or twice when he was masturbating, but that was different than in bed with another man. Kinkade didn't seem to notice, though, too busy cumming inside Shiro's ass to pay much attention to anything else. And once they were done... Shiro just kind of wanted to go back to Lance's house. But it was late, and Lance was hopefully in bed, so he knew it was a bad idea. He didn't want to stay here, though, so he got up and cleaned himself up and put his clothes on, getting into his car and driving to his own home instead. He'd just have to see Lance tomorrow.

\---------------

Sunday was similar to Saturday in that Lance was in a terrible mood. He had tossed and turned for hours last night, not getting near enough a decent amount of sleep, and he was exhausted and irritable today, too. At least he’d be seeing Shiro later. If he wasn’t going to cancel on him again, he thought bitterly. 

No, that wasn’t fair. Shiro stayed late at his house every weekend, Lance could allow him one day off to go and have fun on a date without holding it against him. He didn’t know why he was so worked up about it in the first place. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered. Lance was very much done with everything by the time he got home, craving a large glass of wine, and hopefully some food that Shiro would have made him. 

“Hey,” Lance said, trying to feign a little cheeriness as he came in.

"Hey," Shiro said, giving him a smile as he came in. "How was your day?"

“Same old,” Lance shrugged, going over to him. “How about you? How was your date?” he asked, eyes falling on the marks that littered Shiro’s neck, and he was filled with- he wasn’t sure, but it was a very unpleasant feeling. “It went well, then?” he asked, still looking at them.

"I guess so," Shiro said, squirming a little under his intense gaze. "Probably won't go out with him again, though. He... wasn't really my type."

“Oh,” Lance said, flicking his eyes back up to Shiro’s face. “That’s a shame.”

"I guess," Shiro said again, biting his lip.

“How was Elsie today?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

"She was good," Shiro said, nodding. "Same as usual, an angel."

“Good, good,” Lance nodded, going into the kitchen. “You want a drink?”

"Aren't you gonna eat first?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrow.

Lance rolled his eyes, getting the wine out. “I can multitask.”

"Okay," Shiro said, standing and following him into the kitchen.

Lance poured them both a large glass of wine, before getting his dinner out and heating it up.

Shiro took one of the glasses, taking a drink. "Thanks."

“So,” Lance said, sitting down at the table, and taking a sip. “What’s going on with you then? All we ever talk about is me and my miserable life,” he said. “What’s up with you?”

"Um... not much, I guess," Shiro said, shrugging.

“Enlightening.”

"I mean, it's just being here and then school," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance snorted, starting to eat his food. “Okay. You wanna tell me about your mediocre date?”

"Well, he took me to a fast food restaurant," Shiro said, humming. "And then he talked about himself for thirty minutes and then took me home and fucked me."

Lance blew out a breath. Right. What had he been expecting? “Was that part good, at least?”

"I guess so," Shiro said, shrugging again. "It... I mean, I dunno. Yeah, I guess."

“You’re really convincing me,” Lance snorted, taking another drink.

"I dunno," Shiro said again, biting his lip. "It's complicated."

“Is it?” Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding and blowing out a breath.

“That was a- do you want to talk about it?” Lance said with a small smile.

"Oh," Shiro said, furrowing his brow. "I don't know. It's- I dunno. Not really. It's hard to explain."

“Okay,” Lance said. “If you change your mind, I’m here,” he said.

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“Of course,” Lance smiled back, finishing up his food. “You wanna watch a movie?” he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Shiro said, nodding and taking a long drink of wine.

“Mmkay,” Lance said, handing him the bottle and going to grab another one, looking at him questioningly.

Shiro took a drink directly from the bottle in response, hoping he didn't look as panicked as he suddenly felt.

Lance grinned, ushering him into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. “Pick something,” he said, handing him the remote.

Shiro took the remote from him and searched through the options, picking something after a few minutes.

“You better drink up, you owe me,” Lance said with a raised eyebrow, taking a long drink from his glass.

"Sounds like you're trying to get me drunk," Shiro said, squinting at him.

“Am I not supposed to?” Lance asked innocently.

"I'll allow it this time," Shiro sighed, smiling.

“Unless you don’t wanna,” Lance pouted at him.

"There's nothing I'd love more than to get drunk with you right now," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“Damn right,” Lance said, clinking his glass against Shiro’s.

Lance smiled softly at him, settling back against the sofa as he drank. He didn’t wanna think about any of the other stuff right now. Shiro was here, and they were gonna get drunk, and that was all that mattered. Shiro wasn’t seeing the guy again, and Lance felt too relieved to question just why that was.

"Did you go to bed yesterday like I told you to?" Shiro hummed, looking at him.

“Yeah,” Lance said. “I did, but I couldn’t sleep.”

"Why not?" Shiro asked, frowning. "You were exhausted."

“I dunno,” Lance said. “Just couldn’t.”

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, still frowning. "That sucks."

“It’s okay,” Lance shrugged. “I’ll sleep tonight, hopefully.”

"I hope so," Shiro said. "You need it."

Lance shrugged again. “I manage.”

Shiro squinted at him.

“What?”

"Maybe you and I have different definitions of managing," Shiro said.

Lance pouted. “What does that mean?”

"I think you know," Shiro said.

Lance huffed. “No,” he said stubbornly.

Shiro just laughed, taking a drink. "Okay, then."

“I get by just fine,” Lance huffed.

"You really believe that?" Shiro asked.

Lance frowned. “Yes...?”

"I guess you don't need my help anymore, then," Shiro hummed.

Lance huffed. “So what, you’re only doing nice things for me ‘cause you feel sorry for me?”

"What?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow. "No. You think that?"

“I dunno,” Lance mumbled. “Why else?”

"Because we're friends, and friends do things to help each other when they know the other needs it," Shiro said, frowning at him.

“Okay,” Lance said, looking down and biting his lip.

"Do you believe that?" Shiro asked.

Lance hesitated. “Yes?”

"Oh yes, very convincing," Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

Lance huffed. “I just can’t really wrap my head around why you like me so much,” he frowned.

"How come?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno,” Lance said, taking a long drink. “I’ve just... been really alone for a really long time, and I used to have all these fucking friends and now I just... it’s just me. I have Hunk, and I never see him, and it’s just me and Elsie, and... I dunno.”

"What happened to your friends?" Shiro asked. "Is that okay for me to ask?"

“It’s my fault,” Lance said. “After my wife left me I just... stopped talking to everyone. I didn’t wanna be around anyone. I just... cut everyone out and stayed miserable, and Hunk was the only one I couldn’t do that to. He didn’t let me. Everyone else did, and it’s my fault, I know that. Why should people fight to keep you around if you’re shoving them all away? I guess I figured once I got back on my feet I’d reach out again, but I guess I never really got back on my feet.”

"Lance, that's a horrible way to think," Shiro said, frowning at him. "Your friends should've been there for you, no matter what. It's not your fault you were sad and hurting and pushing people away. It's their fault they didn't support you and stick with you like Hunk did. If he's the only one who made an effort, then he was your only true friend. Real friends don't abandon each other during hard times."

“I guess,” Lance mumbled, opening his mouth to speak again and then closing it, biting his lip. He didn’t need to dump all of this shit on Shiro.

"Say whatever you were about to say," Shiro told him, taking a drink of his wine.

Lance sighed. “I just... If feels really fucking shitty to know that none of them cared enough to try and be there for me. It feels like... I wasn’t good enough, or something. I wasn’t good enough for them to stick around for. That’s why I can’t fucking understand why you want to. I’m a fucking disaster of a train wreck and you damn well know that, my entire life is a goddamn disaster, I’m just a fucking disaster. And you’re fucking amazing and wonderful and you’re nineteen and you have your whole life ahead of you filled with opportunity, and what the hell are you doing spending your weekends with me?”

"Lance," Shiro said, scooting close to him and taking his hand. "Listen to me, okay? Having bad friends is not a reflection on you. It doesn't matter what reasons they had for being shitty, because no matter what it's not your fault. You and Hunk have been friends for a long time, yeah? And he's still here with you. Do you think he'd be if you were a bad person? Do you think I'd be here if you were? You're perfectly good enough to the people that matter, Lance, and that's me and Hunk and Elsie. You don't need a big number of people who like you as a measure of your self worth. I think you're perfect the way you are. Are you a bit of a disaster? Yeah, we all are sometimes. But I think your future is just as bright as mine, because you're smart and you're dedicated and you've got a daughter who adores you, and the second you get a better job, a lot of things are gonna change for you."

Lance sniffed, bottom lip trembling as his eyes filled with tears, spilling over before he could stop them, a soft sob escaping him. He didn’t fucking deserve this, he didn’t deserve Shiro.

"Aww," Shiro cooed softly, setting his glass down and holding his arms out for him. "Come here."

Lance gave another soft sob, practically collapsing against Shiro and burying his face in his neck as he cried. Fucking hell, this was so embarrassing, but Shiro was so warm and smelled good, and Lance really didn’t want to move, like ever.

"You're okay, honey," Shiro said softly, wrapping his arms around him tight and rubbing over his back. "It's all gonna be okay."

Lance made a small whining sound at the endearment, clenching his jaw as sobs wracked through him and he desperately tried to get a hold on himself, focusing on the sound of Shiro’s voice and the way he felt against him.

"Don't try and hold back, silly," Shiro said, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair and cradling his head gently. "Just let it all out. Bet you haven't let yourself cry like this in awhile, huh?"

Lance gave a small whimper as he shook his head, doing as Shiro said and just letting himself cry, making another soft sound at the feel of Shiro’s fingers in his hair, holding him close.

"That's it, just like that," Shiro murmured softly, brushing his fingers through his hair gently, rocking them both a little.

Lance trembled in Shiro’s arms, pressing his face as tightly into Shiro’s neck as he could, inhaling deeply.

Shiro turned a little, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Lance's head that he hopefully couldn't feel. He wasn't sure how to make Lance feel better so he just kept holding him, as close and tight as he could.

Lance’s breath hitched as he felt the gentle press of Shiro’s lips against his head. Was that an accident? Was he just... resting them there? Or had he actually kissed him? Lance nuzzled his nose against Shiro’s throat, managing to calm down a little, still crying, but breathing easier now.

"Feeling any better?" Shiro asked softly, resting his head against his.

Lance sniffed, giving a small nod.

"Good," Shiro said softly, nuzzling him a little.

Lance made a soft sound, nuzzling him back. How long had it been since someone had held Lance like this? He probably should’ve pulled back by now, now that he’d calmed down a little, but... he didn’t want to.

“M sorry,” Lance mumbled into him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance gave a small shrug.

"No, no, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Don't apologize to me."

“Okay,” he mumbled.

"Thank you," Shiro said, rubbing his hand along his back.

“Should be the one thanking you,” Lance breathed, relaxing under his touch.

"Don't have anything to thank me for, either," Shiro said.

“Have everything to thank you for,” Lance mumbled.

"Nuh uh," Shiro said.

“Shiro, you’re literally one of the best things that ever happened to me,” Lance sniffed. “Let me say thank you.”

"Just... let me keep spending time with you, and that'll be thanks enough," Shiro said.

“You could stick around for forever ‘n it wouldn’t be long enough,” he mumbled.

"Then we're even, huh?" Shiro asked.

“Okay,” he said, giving a small nod.

"You want some more wine?" Shiro asked.

“Please,” Lance nodded, pulling up from against Shiro and wiping his eyes.

"Think we should get something stronger next time," Shiro hummed, grabbing the bottle and topping him off. "Unless you've got a fancy lad reputation to uphold."

Lance snorted, taking a large swing. “No, let's definitely get something stronger,” he agreed.

"What kinda stuff do you like?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno, anything,” Lance said. “Whatever you like.”

"Aww, come on," Shiro said. "You don't have a favorite kind of alcohol?"

“Wine is my favourite, if you hadn’t guessed,” Lance said. “I’ll drink anything.”

"Wine," Shiro said, tipping his glass towards Lance, "is for pussies."

“Guess I’m a pussy, then,” Lance said with a small giggle, taking a big sip to prove his point.

"Apparently," Shiro said. "We're gonna find you a new favorite."

“Mmkay,” Lance hummed. “What’s your favourite?”

"Any mixed drink, really," Shiro said. "The sweeter the better. But I have a particular soft spot for mimosas."

“Those are good,” Lance said. “I like mimosas.”

"Good," Shiro said, smiling.

“You gonna bring vodka, then?” Lance asked.

"If I can get some, yeah," Shiro said, nodding.

“I’ll get it,” Lance said. “You want anything else, too?”

"Um... I dunno," Shiro said. "Anything you want. I'm sure I can make something with it."

“Mkay,” Lance nodded, drinking his wine. “We’re gonna have to make do with this for tonight though,” Lance said. “Unless you want me to pop out and get something now, the stores are still open.”

"No, no, that's okay," Shiro said, shaking his head. "This is fine."

“Sure?” Lance asked, settling back against the sofa, still very close to Shiro. “Thought wine was for pussies,” he teased.

"It is," Shiro said, smiling. "But I don't want you to leave. So we'll make do."

Lance nodded, sighing softly and leaning into him, taking a drink. “Okay.”

Shiro smiled softly, biting his lip as he refilled his cup.

“You get drunk off this?” Lance asked. “I know I do, but I’m also thirty seven.”

"I mean, drunk is a relative term," Shiro said, giggling softly.

Lance pouted. “What does that mean?”

"I mean, wine drunk is a special kind of drunk, isn't it?" Shiro asked.

“True,” Lance hummed. “I like being wine drunk.”

"I like being vodka and sugar drunk," Shiro said with a soft giggle.

“Of course you do,” Lance said, giggling with him. “Of course you do, that suits you,” he said, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

"You think so?" Shiro asked, humming and leaning into him.

“Mmmhm, seems like a you thing,” Lance nodded, finishing up his drink and feebly making a grabby hand for the bottle.

Shiro laughed and handed the bottle to him. "Thanks, I think."

Lance filled his glass up, and then filled Shiro’s up, too, putting it back down. “You smell good,” Lance mumbled as he shifted against him, getting more comfortable. “I didn’t mean to say that,” he flushed. “But you do.”

Shiro laughed again, biting his lip. "Well, thank you. No one's ever told me that before."

Lance hummed, carefully taking a drink as so not to spill it on himself. “Really good,” he mumbled, stopping himself from turning his face into Shiro’s neck.

"Like what?" Shiro asked softly.

“I dunno,” Lance said, giving in and turning into him, inhaling. “Smell like Shiro.”

"And that's good?" Shiro asked, leaning into him.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, pressing his nose into Shiro’s neck. “Really really good.”

"Good," Shiro said softly, taking a drink.

Lance reluctantly pulled away, going back to just resting against him so he could drink without spilling it.

Shiro made a soft sound, missing him as he pulled away.

“You’re warm,” Lance sighed softly, sipping at his wine.

"Is that good?" Shiro asked.

“Everything ‘bout you’s good,” Lance hummed.

"Everything?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brows.

“Uh huh.”

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling. "Oh."

“This movie’s shit,” Lance said, glancing up at the tv, having absolutely no idea what was playing.

"I like this movie," Shiro said, pouting.

“Have you even been watching it?”

"No, but I've seen it before."

“Restart it, then,” Lance said. “Maybe I’ll like it too.”

"Mkay," Shiro said, grabbing the remote and starting it over.

The movie actually wasn’t that bad, once Lance started watching it. But as they finished the second bottle of wine, and Lance was nearly through his last glass, he found it very difficult to process what was actually going on in it. He was much more concerned with the way he was snuggled against Shiro’s side. Shiro was very warm and snuggly and comfortable, and he smelled amazing, and Lance just wanted to stay snuggled up to him like this forever and ever and ever.

Shiro was more wine drunk then he had been in a long time, and it was probably also because of the wine that Lance was plastered against his side the way he was, snuggling closer every few seconds as if he thought Shiro was going somewhere.

Shiro had slung his arm over Lance's shoulder awhile ago, keeping him pressed against him as they watched the movie, melting into each other the more they drank. Shiro knew Lance probably didn't appreciate this the same way he did, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain either way. Any reason to cuddle with Lance was a good reason to him.

Once Lance had finished his glass, he pushed it away from him on the couch, distantly hoping it wouldn’t fall off and break. He snuggled right into Shiro, now that he didn’t have a glass to worry about anymore, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck with a soft sigh. He didn’t know what was going on in the movie, anyway.

Shiro set his glass down as well, wrapping both arms around Lance and holding him close. Lance made a soft happy sound at that, letting his lips press a tiny kiss against Shiro’s neck without really thinking about it. Shiro's breath hitched as he felt Lance's lips against his neck, tightening his grip around him.

Lance nuzzled him, sighing softly. Shiro blew out a soft breath, nuzzling him back.

“Missed you yesterday,” Lance mumbled, words slurring together.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly. "Missed you, too."

“Naaaah,” Lance hummed. “You we’re getting laaaaaid.”

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you," Shiro said. "Was gonna come back after, but I thought you'd be in bed."

“Could’ve,” Lance mumbled. “Couldn’t sleep. Missed you.”

"I would've just kept you up longer," Shiro said.

“Don’t care.”

"I care," Shiro said.

Lance hmphed, nudging his neck with his nose. “You ever...” he mumbled. “You ever think something for your whole life, ‘n then... s’ddenly you’re not so sure anymore?” he said, words slurring.

"Hmm?" Shiro mumbled softly, resting his head against Lance's.

“Dunno,” Lance mumbled, shaking his head. “I dunno.”

"It's okay to... change your mind sometimes," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

“Don’t ‘member what I was sayin’,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him back.

Shiro giggled softly, nodding. "That's okay, too."

“M... ‘m really fuckin drunk,” Lance said, letting out a soft breath and smiling against Shiro’s neck.

"Should go to bed, then," Shiro hummed.

“Maybe,” Lance said.

"'S probably gettin' late," Shiro said.

“‘Prob-ly,” Lance nodded. “You gonna... gonna come with me? ‘ll fall over.”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Always come, don't I?"

Lance nodded. “Can’t get up.”

"Gotta get off me so I can stand up," Shiro said, pulling his arms back to his sides.

“Kay,” Lance said, sitting up a little, not opening his eyes and making a soft sound as his head swam.

Shiro stood with a soft grunt and turned to take Lance's hands, pulling him to his feet.

Lance stumbled into him, leaning against him and making a soft sound. “Feel sick.”

"'S go to the bathroom," Shiro said, shuffling him forward. "You can throw up."

“Kay,” Lance agreed, letting Shiro guide him.

Shiro led him to the bathroom downstairs, helping him sit in front of the toilet. "There. Don't miss."

Lance barely got in front of the toilet before he was heaving into it, making a small unhappy sound. Shiro went over to rub at his back comfortingly, making a soft, sympathetic noise.

Lance coughed into the bowl as he threw up a few more times before he was done, sniffing as he sat back a little.

"Feel better?" Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance nodded. “Need- need to brush my teeth.”

"'Kay," Shiro said, standing up and closing the lid, flushing the toilet for him.

“Upstairs,” Lance mumbled, holding his arms up.

Shiro helped him up off the ground, nodding. "'Kay. Let's go."

Lance held onto him tightly, nodding.

Shiro led him to the stairs, carefully helping him up and taking him to his own bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Lance fumbled with the toothbrush and paste, brushing his teeth as well as he could, before rinsing out his mouth.

"Better?" Shiro asked as he watched him.

Lance sniffed and nodded. “Thank you.”

"Welcome," Shiro said. "Bed time now."

Lance nodded, shuffling back over to him.

Shiro took his hands, leading him out to his bed. "Here y'go."

Lance fumbled with his shirt for a few moments, before managing to get it over his head.

"Should... prolly go," Shiro mumbled. "'S late."

“Stay,” Lance said, immediately pouting at the thought of him leaving, struggling with his pants for a moment before giving up and flopping down onto the bed.

"Guess I could stay on the couch," Shiro mumbled. "'M kinna drunk."

Lance reached out for him, clumsily pulling Shiro down onto the bed with him, mostly on top of him, instead of the bed. “Stay,” he mumbled again.

"'Kay,"Shiro said, letting out a soft sigh, nuzzling him a little.

Lance clumsily shoved Shiro around the bed, snuggling up to him and slipping their hands together. Shiro pressed as close to him as he could, pushing his face into Lance's chest. Lance sighed happily, nuzzling him as he fell quickly asleep and Shiro followed close after, clinging to him tightly.

\------------

Lance woke up a little while later, cold and alone, and feeling very grumpy. His head hurt like hell, and he felt sick beyond belief. He could only lay in bed for a few minutes before he was rushing to the bathroom to throw up again. Fuck. Lance sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts and trying to remember what happened last night. Fuck. He’d... cried a lot, and cuddled with Shiro. Then they’d just... kept cuddling. All night. 

Lance didn’t remember what they’d talked about, but he remembered thinking that he never wanted to move from where he was nestled against Shiro’s side. Was that normal? Lance felt like that with Hunk sometimes, but not... in the same way. His tummy didn’t feel all tied up and fluttery like this, but he might just need to throw up again. He didn’t remember getting up to bed, but he remembered pulling Shiro down into it with him, and cuddling up to him, falling asleep feeling happy and content. Fuck. Fuck, this was... What even was this? 

Lance felt panicked at the thought of it all. He was so fucking confused. Shiro hadn’t been in bed when he’d woken up, but what if like last time, he was downstairs? Lance wasn’t sure he could handle facing him right now. He got up off of the floor, grabbing some painkillers and shakily walking back to his room, taking off his pants and getting into bed, taking the tablets and checking his phone. 

Oh fuck, it was midday. Elsie was supposed to be in school now. Shit. There was no way that he was going to be able to get her in. He quickly phoned her school, making up some shitty excuse and then checking his texts. 

Shiro  
hey i had to go to class  
you need the rest so i didnt wake you up  
hope you dont feel too bad when you get up :)  
thanks for sharing your wine with me

Oh thank god, Shiro had gone. He felt a small pang at the thought he wouldn’t get to see him again for another week, but he needed the week to recover from the embarrassment of last night. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance lance lance smh ur gay


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyma glanced knowingly between Lance and Shiro, before looking back at Lance with a catlike grin. "You should've told me you were gay now." 
> 
> Lance's brows furrowed. "I'm- what? I'm not gay. This isn't- what? Shiro's my babysitter," he said. 
> 
> "Right, right, of course," she nodded. "Isn't the job of babysitters usually to, oh, you know... be around when you're not?" 
> 
> Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. "I had the day off." 
> 
> "Right," she nodded. "So you invited your babysitter over for lunch, as you do, of course, my mistake," she said with a sweetly innocent smile, and Lance swallowed thickly.

Lance  
hey so the museums closed on saturday so i dont have to go into work

Shiro  
oh okay!  
thats good youll have a day off

Lance  
yeah!  
i was thinking uh you could still come over if you wanted to tho

Shiro  
oh

Lance  
you dont have to if u wanna make other plans

Shiro  
id love to

Lance  
oh okay  
ill see you normal time then? or you can come in time for lunch?  
whenevers good

Shiro  
itll probably be around regular time

Lance  
okay cool

\--------

Elsie was bored, and a little lonely. She'd spent all day so far with Daddy and Mr. Shiro, but they'd been making lunch forever now and she had nothing to do. Daddy had left his phone on the couch by where Elsie was sprawled across the floor, and an idea suddenly came to her. She hadn't talked to Mommy in a long time, and if Mr. Shiro was already over, why couldn't Mommy come, too? 

She grabbed Daddy's phone off the couch and sat it in her lap, swiping it open and pulling up her Mommy's number the way Daddy had shown her in case there was an emergency. She hit the button to call her and pulled the phone up to her ear, smiling when she picked up. She explained that she missed her and she wanted to see her and Daddy had a friend over already so it was okay if Mommy came, too, and she almost screamed in excitement when Mommy agreed to come. She put down the phone once the call was done, running into the kitchen to see if lunch was ready yet.

"I'll get it," Shiro told Lance when the doorbell rang a while later, leaving the kitchen and walking towards the door. 

"Mr. Shiro, she's here!" Elsie yelled excitedly as she ran from the living room, practically running over him. Shiro laughed and bent over to scoop her up, settling her on his hip as he continued towards the door. 

"Who's here?" he asked. Elsie mimed zipping her lips, shaking her head and giggling. 

"It's a secret! You have to see!" 

Shiro laughed and nodded, opening the door and tilting his head curiously at the woman on the other side. “Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi," Nyma said with a smile."I'm Nyma. Elsie's mother. You are?"

"Oh!" Shiro said, his smile tightening a little. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shiro, Elsie's babysitter. Go ahead and come in, we were just trying to get lunch finished. You can join us, if you haven't already eaten."

"Thank you," she smiled, walking in and picking Elsie up almost as soon as Shiro set her down, resting her on her hip.

"Who was it?" Lance called from the kitchen, coming to stand in the doorway to look, smile dropping from his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Elsie invited me," she told him. 

Lance looked between her and Elsie. "Right," he said.

"You said she could come over whenever, Daddy!" Elsie said, wrapping her arms around Nyma's neck.

"She can, princess," Lance said, giving her the best smile he could. "You just have to check with Daddy first, yeah?"

"I thought it was okay 'cause Mr. Shiro was here," Elsie said, pouting a little. "He's never here when you're here. I thought we could have a party!"

"We can," Lance nodded quickly. "We can," he said, glancing at Shiro quickly and then back at Nyma and Elsie, hoping no one could tell how panicked he was. This was fine. This was absolutely fine. They could eat lunch with his ex wife. This was fine.

"Is lunch ready yet, Daddy?" Elsie asked, squirming in Nyma's arms. "I'm hungry, hungry!"

"Yeah, nearly, baby," he nodded, as Nyma put Elsie back down on the floor. 

"Are you sure it's alright I stay, Lance?" Nyma asked sweetly, though Lance knew it was anything but sweet. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your date," she smiled and Lance clenched his jaw. 

"My what?" he asked. 

Nyma glanced knowingly between Lance and Shiro, before looking back at Lance with a catlike grin. "You should've told me you were gay now." 

Lance's brows furrowed. "I'm- what? I'm not gay. This isn't- what? Shiro's my babysitter," he said. 

"Right, right, of course," she nodded. "Isn't the job of babysitters usually to, oh, you know... be around when you're not?" 

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. "I had the day off." 

"Right," she nodded. "So you invited your babysitter over for lunch, as you do, of course, my mistake," she said with a sweetly innocent smile, and Lance swallowed thickly.

"Hey, Elsie, why don't we go play in your room?" Shiro asked, looking between the two of them before taking her hand and leading her away. "Mommy and Daddy need to have an important conversation, I think." Elsie nodded happily and skipped away with him, leaving Lance and Nyma in the kitchen alone.

"What are you, fucking kids, now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?" Lance asked, brows furrowing. 

"How old is he, eighteen? Jesus." 

Words died in Lance's throat as he tried to wrap his head around what the actual fuck was going on right now. "I'm not- Shiro's not- Fuck, Nyma, I'm not fucking sleeping with Shiro. Or any man, actually. I'm not fucking gay," he said. 

“Sure," she said easily. "But I don't know if I want Elsie around that sort of thing," she said, pursing her lips. "If you wanna be gay, that's fine. I just don't think it's something you should expose Elsie to. And if that wasn't bad enough he's practically a kid himself. Can't you find someone your own age? You need a pretty young little fuck toy to make you feel good about yourself, is that it?" 

Lance blinked quickly, feeling his emotions start to get the better of him, as they always did when Nyma was around. "No!" Lance protested. "There's nothing fucking going on with me and Shiro, he's my friend." 

"Your eighteen year old friend, right," she nodded, and Lance wasn't sure correcting her that he was nineteen would be a smart move. 

"He's our babysitter. That's it. And I don't have to fucking prove anything to you anyway, Elsie is my fucking daughter!" 

Nyma grit her teeth. "I'm the one who gave birth to her." 

Lance scoffed. "You're the one that fucking dumped her with me at a month old and ran off with your fucking boyfriend," he snapped. "She will _never_ be your daughter like she's mine, I'm the one that's fucking raised her, not you. You don't get a fucking say in the way that I raise her, or what I expose her to, even if I was gay. It's nothing the fuck to do with you," he snapped.

"Come on, Elsie, it sounds like Daddy needs our help," Shiro said as he heard their voices start to raise in the other room. He didn’t want to get involved if it wasn’t his business, but he didn’t want them to fight and say something Elsie shouldn’t hear. So he stood from her floor and scooped her up into his arms, starting back towards the kitchen. She clung to Shiro as they went, burying her face in Shiro's neck. 

"Why're they yelling, Mr. Shiro? This isn't how a party should go." 

Shiro sighed softly, holding her close. "Mommy isn't being very nice to Daddy right now, Elsie," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear as they stepped into the kitchen. "Nyma,” he continued, as fake nice as he could manage, “it was so nice having you over, but I think it's time for you to go. You can have all the opinions about me and my role in Lance's life you'd like, but honestly, just leave Lance alone. I think you've done enough to show how much you truly care about him, so I'm not sure why it matters to you anyway. But I'll have you know, your opinions aren't welcome here. You chose not to be involved in how Elsie is raised, and if you're going to raise her to be homophobic and judgmental then I can confidently say I'm glad that's the choice you made. What Lance and I do or don't do in our private time is none of your business, but if Lance says he isn't gay, he's not gay. He's got nothing to hide from you. I know you're just jealous that I make Lance feel better as his friend than you did as his wife, but give it up. You don't get the best of both worlds, and you made your choice. The way you're acting right now is honestly just embarrassing. So please, let me walk you to the door. I'm afraid my offer to enjoy lunch with us has been revoked."

Nyma looked at Shiro with a tight jaw, not saying anything, and then looking at Elsie. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, it looks like Mommy isn't welcome here, so I can't stay like you wanted me to," she said, turning around and walking to the door.

"Don't want you here anymore," Elsie said as she left, face still tucked tightly into Shiro's neck. "Made Daddy upset."

She huffed out an annoyed breath, slamming the door behind her as she left. Lance stood frozen in place looking at the door with wide eyes, not sure that that had really just happened.

"I think lunch is finally ready," Shiro told Elsie, carrying her over to her chair at the table. "Are you ready to eat?" 

She raised her head to look at him, giving a small nod. 

Shiro smiled at her and kissed her cheek, sitting her down and moving over to where Lance was, gently touching his arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Lance flinched a little. "What?" he asked. “Oh. Yeah, I guess. I dunno," he said, biting his lip.

"I can feed Elsie if you wanna go upstairs for a little?" Shiro offered, looking at him worriedly.

"Um," Lance said, voice cracking a little. "Okay."

"I'll bring your lunch up in a sec," Shiro said, gently pushing Lance in the direction of the stairs.

Lance gave a small nod, going upstairs and sitting on his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest and promptly bursting into tears. Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck. Why the fuck did Nyma have to come over here? Why the fuck did she have to say all of that? In front of Shiro, too? Jesus. Lance was never very good at handling himself when he had to see her, but just to have... all of that. It was too much. What the fuck?

Shiro sat with Elsie as she ate, eating a little of his own food before sending her to her room to play once she was done, taking his and Lance's meals up to Lance's bedroom and knocking at the door. "Lance...? I brought food. Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah," Lance said, quickly wiping his eyes, knowing it was no use and Shiro would be able to tell anyway.

Shiro made a soft sound as he came in and saw how red Lance's face was, setting the food aside for now as he sat beside him. "Are you okay?"

Lance sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

"You wanna talk about it?" Shiro asked.

"I dunno," Lance said softly. "She's so... god, she's a nightmare. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that."

"Hey, don't apologize to me," Shiro said, frowning. "It's not your fault. I got the easy part, I think."

"Maybe," Lance said with a soft sniff. "Still," he said with a small shrug. "We can never just have a nice time, huh? It's always me fuckin' having a breakdown about something," he frowned.

"We have a nice time all the time," Shiro said, shaking his head.

"We do?" Lance asked softly, finally looking up at him.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding. "You don't think so?"

“I do,” Lance said softly. “I just... worry, you know me.”

"Well, don't worry so much, silly," Shiro said, handing him his plate. "Here, eat."

“Thank you,” Lance said, taking a bite.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, getting his own plate and continuing to eat.

Lance tentatively shuffled closer to him, leaning against him as he ate. Shiro smiled and made a soft sound of encouragement, humming.

“Thank you for coming in when you did,” Lance said softly, leaning into him a little more confidently.

"It's not a problem," Shiro said, shrugging. "I wasn't about to just stand there and let her treat you like that."

Lance bit his lip, looking down. “Can you believe I married her?” he asked with a half hearted laugh.

"I'm sure she wasn't like that when you did," Shiro said.

“No, she wasn’t,” Lance frowned. “But clearly I didn’t know her very well. She was having an affair before she was even pregnant with Elsie, and I had no clue.”

"I'm sorry, Lance," Shiro said, frowning. "You deserve so much better than that."

“Didn’t even know if Elsie was mine at first,” Lance said quietly.

"Oh," Shiro breathed, wincing. "That must've been really hard."

“Yeah, it was,” Lance said, frowning and biting his lip.

"It's good that you have her, though, right?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “I really... don’t know where I’d be without her,” he said.

"I'm glad you have her," Shiro said, smiling.

“Yeah, me too,” Lance said. “Wouldn’t have met you otherwise,” he added with a small smile.

"Oh, come on," Shiro said, rolling his eyes a little. "I'm not that important."

“Yeah, you are,” Lance said, turning to look at him.

"Compared to your daughter? I don't think so," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“No one said I was comparing,” Lance said softly. “You have no idea how important to me you are, Shiro.”

"I don't see why I would be," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance slowly ran his eyes over Shiro’s face, frowning. “You really don’t know?”

Shiro shrugged again, biting his lip.

“If I didn’t have you, I don’t even wanna think about what state I would be in, now,” Lance said softly. “You know how much I fucking hate my weekend shifts, well, you make me look forward to the weekends. Just those few hours, you stop me from feeling like I’m drowning with no way out. I didn’t see a way out before I met you, I didn’t see a way that I would ever start to feel better again. You... you’re fucking everything to me, Shiro.”

"Well... I'm glad," Shiro said softly, looking down. "I'm glad I can be here for you. You deserve a little bit of happiness in your life, more than you've ever been allowed to have."

Lance brought a hand up to cup Shiro’s face, gently stroking his thumb along his cheek and running his eyes over his features, catching on his lips and lingering there. He leaned in slightly, sliding his hand around to cup the back of Shiro’s head, catching himself and instead tucking his face into Shiro’s neck, letting out a soft shaky breath.

Shiro's cheeks were a little red as he wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him gently and wondering what the fuck that just was.

Lance’s heart hammered in his chest as he tucked himself against Shiro’s body, hoping that Shiro couldn’t feel how fast it was going. Fuck. Fuck. He absolutely did not almost just kiss Shiro. No. That didn’t happen. That wasn’t what that was.

"You okay?" Shiro asked softly, holding him a little tighter. "You're shaking a little."

“Y-yeah,” Lance breathed, giving a tiny nod. No. Absolutely not. Not in any way.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked softly, frowning.

“Just hold me,” Lance mumbled.

"I can do that," Shiro said softly, holding him tight.

Lance pressed closer against him, giving a soft shaky exhale against him. Shit. 

Shiro rubbed over his back softly, making a soft sound.

“We probably shouldn’t leave Elsie for too long,” Lance mumbled, not wanting Shiro to let go of him ever.

"Probably not," Shiro said, not making an effort to move just yet.

“On a scale of mildly irritating to incredibly irritating, how irritating is she going to be if we try and make her lay here with us?”

"She seemed kinda tired earlier," Shiro said. "She might just fall asleep."

“You wanna go get her?” Lance asked. “I kinda wanna fall asleep, too.”

"Yeah," Shiro said, unwinding his arms from around him. "You done with your food?"

Lance nodded, already missing his embrace. “Yeah.”

Shiro nodded and took both of their plates, taking them to the sink and cleaning up a little before going to find Elsie in her room, scooping her up and carrying her back upstairs to Lance. "We're back."

“Hi, baby,” Lance said with a soft smile as he saw them, slipping under the covers and pulling them back in invitation.

"Hi, Daddy," Elsie said, crawling across the bed towards Lance as Shiro set her down. "Is it nap time?"

“Uh huh, Daddy and Shiro are feeling pretty tired, too, so we thought we’d nap with you,” he said, opening his arms for her. “Is that okay?”

"Uh huh," Elsie said, nodding and snuggling up against his side. "Me and Mr. Shiro nap all the time."

Lance hummed softly, stroking his fingers through her hair. “That’s nice, baby,” he murmured, glancing up to Shiro in question.

Shiro hesitated for a second before crawling into bed with them, keeping a little space between them.

Lance tentatively reached out to hook their pinky fingers together, lacing his other hand soothingly through Elsie’s hair.

Shiro made a soft sound, holding onto his pinky tightly. Lance gently tugged on Shiro’s pinky, trying to tell him to move closer.

Shiro got the hint, shuffling closer until there was only a few inches between him and Elsie. Lance slipped the rest of their fingers together, not looking at him as he held his hand. Shiro bit his lip, trying to hold back his smile as he closed his eyes. 

Lance didn’t move after that, letting his eyes fall closed. Shiro held onto his hand tightly, relaxing and eventually falling asleep.

Lance stayed awake a little while longer, listening as both Elsie and Shiro’s breathing evened out, thoughts swirling around in his head that he was unable to quieten, before eventually giving in, and slipping to sleep too.

\-----------

Lance  
if you spent nearly forty years thinking one thing how can you suddenly just change your mind just like that and everything you thought be different

Hunk  
New information and experiences can really change things sometimes

Lance  
but if you had the possibility for that experience your whole life  
and nothing ever came of it  
why suddenly would it

Hunk  
Well it comes down to chance  
Lots of things in life are random

Lance  
I guess so  
even if it was something you thought you were really sure about?  
even if you’re still not sure?

Hunk  
Even so  
You were sure about Nyma, weren't you?

Lance  
yeah  
yeah I was

Hunk  
Pretty much everything has the capacity to change  
Even if you think you're really sure

Lance  
I think i  
have really really strong feelings for shiro

Hunk  
I knew you'd see the light eventually  
I'm proud of you, buddy

Lance  
im scared 

Hunk  
How come

Lance  
cause  
last time I loved someone that went fuckin awful  
and hes 19 and he’s got his whole life ahead of him and  
I don’t know what I would do if I lost him  
hes eventually gonna get sick of me and want to be with someone his own age  
nothing about this would be easy  
and idk if I have the mental capacity rn for anything other than easy

Hunk  
Why do you think that

Lance  
bc

Hunk  
Because why

Lance  
it makes sense  
why would he want to be w someone 20 years older than him  
maybe that’s fine now cause I’m only forty but  
what abt in 20-30 years when I’m really fuckin old and he‘s not?

Hunk  
Some people don't care about stuff like that, Lance

Lance  
well he should  
or what about when he wants to go and get his job at nasa and start his new life and he’ll have all these opportunities and having a family will only weigh him down

Hunk  
What if he doesn't get a job at NASA

Lance  
he will

Hunk  
You don't know that

Lance  
I do  
Its what he wants and he’s smart and determined enough to do it  
he’s not like me he’ll get it

Hunk  
It might not be up to him  
Besides why does a job at NASA mean he'll leave you

Lance  
it doesn’t I just mean like  
hes gonna have a lot of new opportunities and a whole new life and  
I don’t know okay I’m just scared

Hunk  
I think you should take a chance on him

Lance  
what if I’m not actually bi and I’m just latching onto this because I know he’s gay and he cares about me and I also care about him and he takes care of me and he’s always there for me and he makes my life better so i just think it’s like that when really I’m just super lonely  
wouldn’t I have thought I was bi before now ?????  
I’ve seen a lot of men  
so many

Hunk  
And how have you felt about them  
Explain it to me

Lance  
I haven’t felt anything about them!!  
that’s why I’m straight!  
im attracted to women  
I like women  
I know that

Hunk  
You've never had even a little crush on a guy before??

Lance  
I don’t think so?  
I mean, I can appreciate when someone is aesthetically attractive but everyone can do that with everyone  
I’m not attracted to them  
I don’t even know if I’m attracted to shiro  
I just know I nearly kissed him earlier  
but I don’t know if it’s like  
that kind of attraction

Hunk  
Have you nearly kissed any of your other friends

Lance  
that’s not what I mean  
I mean what if I only have feelings for him and I’m not attracted to him

Hunk  
Well think about it  
You said Shiro went on a date how did you feel about that

Lance  
I didn’t feel good about it but that was because I was jealous he was spending time with someone else and not me

Hunk  
Have you ever been attracted to him even a little  
Or are you disgusted by the thought of doing things with him

Lance  
I don’t know! I have literally 0 sex drive rn I don’t even wanna have sex with women ive jerked off once in about a year

Hunk  
What did you think about the one time you jerked off

Lance  
what?

Hunk  
When you jerked off what did you think about  
What was it

Lance  
why does that matter

Hunk  
Because if it doesn't happen often something had to inspire you

Lance  
I didn’t think about anything I just did it because I felt like I was going to die if I didn’t

Hunk  
And why did you feel like that

Lance  
because fucking shiro had just been rubbing oil into my fucking body and giving me the best massage to ever exist and I’m so goddamn fucking touch starved that it made me horny, okay?

Hunk  
Is that the only reason  
I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have gotten hard if I had done it

Lance  
you don’t know that

Hunk  
I have a really, really good feeling

Lance  
well  
I don’t know  
I can’t imagine doing anything with him  
but I don’t know  
maybe  
he’s really pretty  
and I wanna kiss him so bad  
maybe id be fine doing more  
I dunno

Hunk  
There's no requirement for you to feel sexual attraction towards him  
But also I'm pretty sure you'd have a hard time feeling that way towards anyone right now  
So maybe just  
Take some time to think about it  
Imagine it a little  
Scope it out

Lance  
what like ,,, fantasise about him

Hunk  
Yeah

Lance  
okay  
I’ll give it a go later I guess

Hunk  
Alright good

Lance thought about what Hunk had said as he laid in bed on Sunday night. Shiro had left a few hours ago now, and Lance was missing him. Coming to terms with the fact that he was possibly quite probably bisexual after thirty seven years of thinking he was straight was hurting his head, and cramming his very prominent feelings for Shiro in on top of that, it was no wonder that Lance had a headache. 

He'd nearly kissed him yesterday, when they'd sat here together, when Shiro had doubted how much he meant to Lance, when he hadn't known how positively lost and broken he would be without him. In the few short months that they'd known each other, Shiro had joined Elsie right at the center of Lance's world, and there was no way for Lance to change that. Shiro was everything to him. Lance just... didn't know if he was ready to tell Shiro how he felt yet. 

Of course if there was another incident like yesterday, where Lance didn't catch himself in time, then he wouldn't have much choice in the matter, but he wanted to have a little time to come to terms with everything before throwing a relationship in the mix, too. Lance knew he had a little bit of internalised homophobia, which was why he had been so desperate to deny his feelings, but... that could be dealt with. 

Then there was the problem that Lance didn't actually know whether he was attracted to Shiro or not. That was fine, he knew he didn't need to be. He could be... heterosexual and biromantic, or something, but... having at least an idea of it would probably be useful before he told Shiro. The only problem was that Lance really was feeling the lowest sexually he'd ever felt in his entire life. He'd masturbated all of once in about a year, and the last person that he'd had sex with was his ex wife five years ago, so he really wasn't doing well in that department.

He thought back to the massage that Shiro had given him. He’d been so horny he felt like he might die, or cum in his pants, or both. Why? What about it had been so arousing? Lance wasn’t entirely sure, looking back on it now. It definitely was partially to do with how horrifically touch starved he was, he knew that, but what about the rest? 

As Hunk had said, he wouldn’t have gotten quite so horny, even if he’d gotten a boner, if Hunk had been the one massaging him. So it had to be Shiro. He tried to remember the feeling of Shiro’s hands on his skin, kneading and rubbing the oil into him and relieving all of his tensions. It had felt so good. Lance frowned, reaching down to grab his soft cock through his underwear, idly rubbing at it. There must be something. 

Shiro was gorgeous, Lance had always known that. He could think about doing stuff with him, right? He wanted to kiss him, that was a start. He wanted to kiss him so fucking badly, and had only just managed to stop himself yesterday. If he did kiss him, would it escalate? Would they kiss each other hard and messy and needy? Would they be moaning and gasping into each other’s mouths? 

Lance frowned, sighing. He just couldn’t picture anything heated with Shiro. Shiro was so soft and warm and such a comforting steady presence in his life, that… Lance just couldn’t picture the passion. Would there be passion? There had to be passion, right? 

He sighed, rolling over. There was no way he was going to get his dick interested if he kept overthinking things like this. He hadn’t even hardened up a little. Was it because of Shiro, though? Or was it because Lance just… couldn’t get hard right now? He certainly hadn’t had a problem with that massage, but other than that… Lance didn’t really… get hard. He got morning wood occasionally, but… occasionally was all it was. He just didn’t really get hard, or feel horny at all these days. Was it because he was older now? Or because he was just at such a low point in his life right now? Depression would probably do that to you, right?

He didn’t want to think about this anymore, it was far too stressful. Sex was stressful, and Lance didn’t even have enough energy to think about it right now. How could he expect Shiro to want to be with him if he couldn’t even get it up? That wasn’t fair to him. And what if he wasn’t attracted to him? Could he expect Shiro to want to be in a ‘fulfilling’ relationship with someone who wouldn’t fuck him, when he so badly wanted it? He would want it, even if he didn’t right now. Lance couldn’t ask him to go for the rest of his life without sex just because Lance wasn’t into it, that just wasn’t fair. 

Eventually he managed to shut his mind up enough to get some sleep, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow, turning his head just enough so he could breathe. Enough. Enough, enough, enough. He finally managed to slip into a disturbed sleep, shifting in the bed as his dreams twisted in his mind. He couldn’t tell what they were, but they weren’t good. Nightmares almost, but not quite? Not quite bad enough, Lance just knew that it was stressful and he was anxious and he wanted it to stop. 

Except then Shiro was there, and all of Lance’s anxieties just melted away. Of course, that was what Shiro did best. Shiro always knew just what to do to help Lance. He was offering him another massage, turning Lance around and rubbing at his shoulders, tugging at his clothes until he was naked and pushing him down onto the bed. Lance didn’t mind being naked this time, it felt better with Shiro sitting on top of him to get to all the hard to reach places. Lance moaned as Shiro pushed the oil into his skin, slowly working the knots out of his muscles. 

Then Shiro was leaning over him, whispering in his ear, and Lance couldn’t hear what he was saying, but his breath made him shudder. Shiro’s weight was gone from him now, but then Lance was turned over, on his back, cock standing hard and to attention just like it had last time. Except Shiro wasn’t downstairs this time, he was right here. And then he was leaning over him, wrapping a hand around Lance’s cock and Lance was moaning, bucking up into his touch. 

Fuck, had it really been five years since someone else had touched him? Then Shiro’s shirt was gone, and thank god, Lance had hated it anyway, Lance decided he hated anything that would obscure Shiro’s beautiful body from his view. Shiro was between his legs, looking up at him with that playful teasing grin as he brought his cock to his lips, kissing it lovingly over and over and Lance just wanted more. 

Then he was sucking, taking it into his mouth, more and more and more until Lance was in heaven. He was in heaven and he was going to cum like this, absolutely he was. But then he wasn’t, because Shiro’s lips weren’t around him anymore, but he was naked, so that was okay. Shiro had a pretty ass, Lance decided. He hadn’t looked at it too many times before, had he? Had he? He couldn’t remember. But he had such a pretty ass and oh- he was sitting on his cock, nudging the head at his entrance and slowly sinking down onto it. 

Shiro hadn’t stretched… stretching was needed for anal, wasn’t it? He hadn’t, but he was opening up around Lance’s cock nicely anyway. Lance watched as it disappeared between his cheeks, resting his hands on Shiro’s hips as he watched him. Then he was riding him, hard and fast, taking him in deep and it was all Lance could do to focus on watching him, keeping his eyes open. 

Shiro had such a pretty ass, but he wanted to see his face, he didn’t like this, he wanted to be close to him. Then Shiro was turned around, facing him, leaning over him, kissing him, kissing him, kissing him, sliding their hands together, holding him, bouncing, bouncing, bouncing, and Lance was going to cum- he was going to cum, fuck, he was going to cum-

Lance shot up in bed with a start, eyes wide as he looked around the dark room. That had been… a dream? One hell of a fucking dream. He flopped back down against the pillows, reaching down to grip his hard and aching cock through his pre stained pants, moaning. Fuck. Fuck, he was desperate, as desperate as he had been after that massage. If he didn’t cum now he was absolutely going to die. 

“Fuck, fuck, Shiro,” Lance moaned as he got his cock out, pumping it hard and fast to try and replicate his dream as the details slipped away from him. Shiro on his cock, his cock in Shiro’s ass, Shiro so warm and tight and good around him, Shiro moaning in his ear, begging for more, moaning Lance’s name, slipping their fingers together and holding his hand as their bodies moved against one anothers. 

“Fuck, Shiro-” he gasped, precum thickly dripping down his shaft as he got closer and closer to the edge. “So fucking good, baby,” he moaned, as if Shiro were there with him, working him to completion. “So good baby, gonna cum,” he moaned. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro,” he cried out as he came hard, cock twitching hard as he painted his chest with thick ropes of cum, thighs trembling with the force of it and he lay there panting for goodness knows how long as he rode it out and very slowly came down from it. He weakly reached for a tissue to clean himself up with, rolling over in bed and promptly passing back out. Yes, definitely attracted to Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it time


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance slid a hand up to cup the back of Shiro’s head, gently stroking through his hair and Shiro leaned into his touch, biting his lip.
> 
> “You ever think you’re so sure about something,” Lance murmured, continuing to gently stroke his hair. “And then something comes along and messes that all up, and then you have no idea anymore?”
> 
> "You said something like that when we got drunk together," Shiro mumbled. "But then you said you forgot what you were talking about."
> 
> “I had no idea what I was talking about,” Lance said. “But I do, now.”
> 
> "And what were you talking about?" Shiro asked.
> 
> “You. You mess me up so bad,” Lance murmured, ghosting his lips along Shiro’s jaw.

Lance  
hey when are you free this week

Shiro  
pretty much whenever  
whats up

Lance  
i wanna make you dinner  
also i wanna see you i miss you

Shiro  
i miss u too :)  
what night should i come over

Lance  
tomorrow?

Shiro  
sure that works

Lance  
what food do you like  
i wanna make you something you like

Shiro  
um  
my favorite is pizza

Lance  
okay so like other than that

Shiro  
umm  
idk!!!  
id really be happy with whatever

Lance  
:(

Shiro  
just make something you like

Lance  
okay :(

Shiro  
ill see you tomorrowww

Lance  
okaaaaay <3

Shiro  
<3

Shiro was a little more excited than he probably should've been. There was strictly nothing special about him going over to Lance's for dinner, aside from the fact that they'd only eaten dinner together once before, he wouldn't be going over to babysit Elsie, and he usually didn't get to see him on weeknights. So really, everything about it was "special", but Shiro was trying not to read into it too much. If Lance said he was straight then he was straight and Shiro would respect that until he said otherwise. 

This was just... an impromptu dinner between friends, and nothing more. So he didn't dress up as nice as he could have, and he only put on a regular amount of cologne instead of his date amount, and he berated himself for being nervous the whole way over there. There was no fucking reason for him to be nervous. It was just dinner. He parked his car and got out once he arrived, going up to knock on the door, biting at his bottom lip. It was just dinner.

Lance smiled as he heard the door, heart fluttering in his chest a little. He smiled widely as he opened the door. "Hi," he breathed. Fuck, Shiro was beautiful. How had he not ever taken notice of this before?

"Hi," Shiro said, giving him a shy smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Lance smiled. "I'm really good. How are you?"

"Better, now," Shiro said, smiling and biting his lip.

Lance smiled softly, standing aside to let Shiro in. "How was your um... two days since we saw each other last?"

"They were good," Shiro said, laughing softly as he stepped inside.

"So um, I made pasta," Lance said. "Elsie really wanted it, but hopefully it's good."

"I like pasta," Shiro said, nodding. "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"It's nearly ready," Lance said, taking him into the kitchen.

"It's nice of you to invite me over," Shiro said, humming softly. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Lance said, flushing a little. "I told you, I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Shiro said softly, biting his lip.

Lance smiled, biting it back. "And you make me dinner every weekend, so, I wanted to make some for you."

"I don't mind making dinner for you," Shiro said, shrugging.

"I know," Lance said. "But I still wanted to."

"Well, I appreciate it," Shiro said, smiling at him.

Lance smiled back, dishing it up onto some plates. "Elsie!" Lance called out into the hall. "Dinner, honey!"

Elsie ran down the hall from her room a second later, grinning as she saw Shiro. "Mr. Shiro! You're here!" 

Shiro laughed and nodded, bending over to give her a hug. "Hey, cutie."

Lance smiled at the two of them, biting his lip as he brought the plates over to the table, setting them down along with the silverware.

Shiro helped Elsie up into her chair before sitting down next to her, smiling at Lance.

"What would you like to drink?" Lance asked.

"Whatever you're having is fine," Shiro said.

Lance nodded, getting a bottle of wine out the fridge and pouring them both a glass, setting one down in front of Shiro as he joined them at the table.

"Thank you," Shiro said softly. "This looks amazing."

Lance flushed a little. "Thanks."

Shiro smiled at him and grabbed his fork, taking a bite and humming happily. "Mm, yeah. This is really good."

"I'm glad," Lance smiled, starting to eat his own.

"Do you wanna... watch some tv until it's Elsie's bed time?" Lance asked when they were finished.

"Uh huh, that sounds good," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance nodded, filling up both of their glasses and then putting the wine back in the fridge. "Tonight is not a drunk night," he said with a soft laugh.

"Noted," Shiro said, giggling softly.

"It could be," Lance said. "But as of right now it is not intended to be."

"That's kind of cryptic," Shiro hummed.

"Well, I just mean if we wanna get drunk later then we can, but it's not like... I didn't invite you here so we could get drunk," he said.

"It's okay," Shiro said, laughing softly and tugging him into the living room. "Let's watch something."

Lance nodded, following him in and sitting down on the couch, pulling Shiro down with him.

Shiro sat as close as he could to Lance while still being casual about it, pulling Elsie up onto the couch with them and setting her half in each of their laps.

"What do you wanna watch, sweetie?" Lance asked. "Think we can let Shiro pick?"

"Nuh uh, I wanna pick!" Elsie said, shaking her head.

“Okay, you can pick,” Lance laughed.

Elsie made a happy sound, taking the remote and scrolling until she picked something, starting it.

Lance rolled his eyes affectionately, glancing over at Shiro with a soft smile, taking a moment to look at him while Shiro wasn’t looking back.

Shiro glanced over at him and smiled when he saw him already looking, biting his lip. He wasn't sure if Lance was always this... happy on the weekdays or if it was a special occasion, but he liked seeing him like this.

Lance flushed a little as Shiro caught him staring, resisting the urge to look away. Shiro smiled at him, a little shy as he reached out and took Lance's hand, holding it gently.

Lance smiled a little wider, squeezing Shiro’s hand and directing his gaze reluctantly to the tv, lacing their fingers together. He lightly stroked his thumb over Shiro’s skin, resisting the urge to glance back at him, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time.

Shiro kept holding Lance's hand, leaning into him little by little until eventually Elsie got tired, crawling onto Lance's lap and breaking their hold on each other. Shiro tried not to be disappointed, smiling at Elsie and wishing her goodnight, quickly kissing her head before Lance took her to bed.

Lance carried Elsie to bed, changing her into her pyjamas and helping her brush her teeth, before tucking her up into bed and kissing her head as he turned the lights out, going back down to join Shiro on the couch. 

“Hey,” he said softly as he sat back down.

"Hey," Shiro said, smiling at him as he sipped his wine.

Lance hesitated, before lifting Shiro’s arm up and settling right under it, against his side, picking his own wine glass back up and taking a sip. Shiro bit his lip to hold back the dumb smile threatening to spread across his lips in response, curling into him and holding Lance gently against his chest.

“You wanna put something else on?” Lance asked, nodding towards the tv.

"I dunno, Paw Patrol is pretty good," Shiro teased, smiling.

Lance giggled softly, shaking his head. “Mmkay, if you’re sure,” he teased.

"Sounds like you can't handle the action," Shiro hummed, grinning.

“Oh, I bet you’re _great_ at handling action,” Lance grinned back.

Shiro made a choked noise, flushing a little. "Shut up!"

Lance laughed, biting his lip and shaking his head, giving Shiro an innocent smile.

"You're a menace," Shiro huffed.

“Yeah, and you like it,” Lance murmured.

"Maybe," Shiro mumbled softly.

“You know you do,” Lance breathed, nudging his nose against Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro's breath hitched softly, his arm tightening around him. "Maybe. Can't prove it."

“Don’t test me, bet I could,” Lance murmured.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly. "How?"

“You don’t wanna know,” Lance said, shaking his head, lightly. “Just trust me.”

"Why not?" Shiro asked, humming.

Lance nuzzled against Shiro’s jaw, letting his lips ghost over his skin. “Trust me,” he murmured again.

Shiro shuddered, making a soft sound in response.

Lance slid a hand up to cup the back of Shiro’s head, gently stroking through his hair and Shiro leaned into his touch, biting his lip.

“You ever think you’re so sure about something,” Lance murmured, continuing to gently stroke his hair. “And then something comes along and messes that all up, and then you have no idea anymore?”

"You said something like that when we got drunk together," Shiro mumbled. "But then you said you forgot what you were talking about."

“I had no idea what I was talking about,” Lance said. “But I do, now.”

"And what were you talking about?" Shiro asked.

“You. You mess me up so bad,” Lance murmured, ghosting his lips along Shiro’s jaw.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Shiro breathed, eyelashes fluttering slightly.

“I already told you, didn’t I?” Lance breathed, gently tipping Shiro’s head until Lance’s lips were right over Shiro’s. “Everything about you is a good thing,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Shiro's breath caught in his throat, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. 

"You- what are you doing, Lance?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

Lance pulled back a little, suddenly filled with panic. Was this... was he not supposed to do that? Did Shiro not feel the same way? “I-“ he said, not knowing what to say. It was pretty fucking obvious what he was doing, wasn’t it?

"You can't tell someone you're straight and you're not interested in a relationship or someone as young as them and then turn around and kiss them, Lance," Shiro told him, furrowing his brow a little. "Don't get me wrong, I've... I've been wanting you to do that for a long time. Way too long. I'm just... confused. I don't understand."

“I’m in love with you,” Lance blurted out before he could stop himself. “I mean- uh- no, I do mean it,” he said, looking down.

Shiro stared at him for a few seconds, mouth working open and closed before he smacked his arm. "That doesn't clear it up any more!" he screeched as quietly as he was capable of at the moment. "You said you were straight! You said it multiple times! You- You said it less than a week ago! Since when?"

“I don’t know, okay?” Lance said, brows pinching together as he bit his lip. “I don’t know. All I know is that I wanna be around you all the time, and I miss you when you’re gone so fucking bad, and I just want to be cuddled up with you, even if I shouldn’t, and you make my life so much fucking better, I don’t know where I’d be without you, you make everything so much better, and when I look at you... you’re so goddamn beautiful, I just wanna kiss you. You know I nearly kissed you at the weekend,” he mumbled. “That means whatever it means for my sexuality, I don’t know. I thought I was straight my whole life, and then... you just... I don’t know! All I know is that straight people don’t do the things we do, and they don’t wanna do the things that I wanna do with you.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, sounding a little breathless as he took a moment to process Lance's words. "What do you wanna do with me?"

“Everything,” Lance breathed. “I wanna do everything with you and be with you always. I wanna go to bed with you, and wake up with you, and kiss you and hold you and tell you that I love you, and I don’t want you to ever be with someone else, I just want you to be mine, and I wanna be yours, and I just- I- I wanna have every little boring moment with you, and know that it’ll be amazing, ‘cause it’s with you.”

Shiro looked at him for a second before scrambling into his lap, bringing his hands up to cup Lance's cheeks. "Really? You mean that? That's what you really want?"

“More than anything,” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist.

"Be my boyfriend," Shiro said breathlessly, stroking his thumbs along his cheeks. "Date me. Please. I've been waiting for so fucking long."

Lance smiled widely, leaning into his touch. “I’d love nothing more,” he breathed. “M sorry it took me so long to catch up.”

"It's okay," Shiro breathed, leaning forward to peck his lips, making a helpless sound before doing it again. "It's okay. You can be mine now. Right? You can be mine now."

“Yours,” Lance agreed, chasing his lips.

Shiro made another sound, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him.

“I love you,” Lance smiled against his lips, kissing him softly back. “Fuck, I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro said, feeling himself tear up a little. "I've loved you for so fucking long. I thought- I thought this would never happen."

“Really?” Lance asked softly, pulling him tighter against him in his lap.

"Really," Shiro said, nodding quickly as he blinked, trying to keep himself from crying.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance murmured, bringing his hands to cup Shiro’s face.

"Pretty sure that's you," Shiro told him, leaning into his touch.

“Flatterer,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

"You must've not looked in a mirror in a long time, then," Shiro said.

“Shut up,” Lance mumbled, pulling Shiro down for another kiss.

Shiro made a sound against his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him back.

Lance gently kissed him for a few moments, pulling Shiro tight against him and holding him close, before breaking the kiss and kissing his nose.

"I can't believe this is real," Shiro mumbled, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair as he rested their foreheads together. "You're the worst straight person ever."

Lance giggled, making a soft happy sound. “Yeah, that sounds about right. I really should’ve figured this out ages ago, I’m so stupid.”

"Maybe so," Shiro hummed, laughing. "But you're mine now, so it's okay."

Lance gently dragged his fingertips up and down Shiro’s back, holding him against him with a soft smile on his face.

Shiro nuzzled him, melting against him and Lance smiled wider, nuzzling him back and kissing Shiro’s head, holding him close.

Shiro made a soft sound, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Lance's neck. Lance tilted his head a little, gently bringing a hand to cup the back of Shiro’s head. Shiro tightened his grip on him as he kissed him again, smiling and Lance slipped his fingers into Shiro’s hair, making a soft sound.

"Love you," Shiro mumbled softly, leaning into him.

“Love you too,” Lance murmured, stroking his head and letting his eyes fall closed.

Shiro kissed along his neck, picking a spot down low and latching on, slowly sucking a little mark into his skin and Lance let out a soft gasp, swallowing thickly. Shiro pulled away just enough to look at it, bringing his hand up to run his thumb over it lightly before humming and giving him another.

Lance made a soft sound, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair slightly. Shiro kept the marks low on his neck as he littered his skin with them, making pleased noises at the sight of them. Lance breathed in deeply, stroking through Shiro’s hair as he tried not to focus on how it felt.

"There," Shiro murmured once he was done, nipping gently. "Now you look like you're mine."

“Y-yeah?” Lance breathed.

"Yeah," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

“Good,” Lance mumbled.

"Can't believe you're really mine," Shiro sighed softly.

“‘Ve been yours the whole time, was just being a stupid idiot about it,” Lance murmured.

"Coulda been doin' this for so long." Shiro said, pouting.

“M sorry, baby,” Lance said, cupping his face.

Shiro made a soft sound, shivering a little as he leaned into Lance's touch.

“How long’ve you known you were gay?” Lance asked, stroking his cheek.

"Since I started high school," Shiro said. "I knew I was different then other people before that, but I didn't really figure it out until then."

“And you’ve never liked girls? At all?”

"Nope," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“So imagine like... you get to be my age. Nearly forty years, and you’re gay, you’ve always been gay, you’ve always liked guys and you’ve never liked girls. You know that. And then... suddenly you meet this girl. And she’s amazing, and beautiful, and perfect, and you feel all of these things that you don’t know to explain, because you’re gay. You’ve always been gay. But you’re in love with her,” Lance said, and then sighed softly. “I just mean... I guess I’m not as straight as I thought, and that’s fine, it’s just... really confusing for me. That’s why I didn’t realise what this was for so long, because... I’ve never liked guys, I don’t like guys, I’m just- fuckin’ head over heels for you, and it’s so confusing. But... I am, and it is what it is, and that’s okay,” he said, trailing off with a small shrug.

Shiro cupped his cheeks, making a soft sound. "I know. I don't mean to be whiny about it. I know this has probably been hard for you."

“It has,” Lance said. “It’s not... the gay thing, I don’t care about that, as weird as it was to actually come to terms with, that’s fine. I just feel like I don’t even know myself anymore. Like I was so sure, and then. Forty years is a long time, Shiro, literally- I’m double your age, and... it’s just... I don’t know, I already feel so lost in general right now, and now it just feels like I don’t even know who I am, like... I’ve been lying to myself, or something. Or, how could I have been so wrong about something so important that I was so sure about?”

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, stroking his cheeks gently as he frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help...?"

Lance smiled softly, leaning into his touch. “You’re such an angel,” he murmured. “I don’t think so, but... if there is, I’m certain you’re already doing it, ‘cause that's just you.”

Shiro flushed softly, shrugging. "If you think of something, let me know."

“I will,” Lance promised. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“I love you so much,” Lance said softly and then breathed a soft laugh. “You should’ve heard me trying to bullshit my way through excuses to Hunk to try and justify all my feelings for you as platonic.”

Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip. "I bet that was fun."

Lance groaned. “He knew, of course he knew. I knew that he knew, I just... really wasn’t ready for it yet, but... There really is no heterosexual explanation for us, at all.”

"There isn't," Shiro smiled, shaking his head.

“I was so close to kissing you at the weekend,” Lance said. “I only just caught myself in time.”

"Wish you would've," Shiro said, pouting a little.

“I know,” Lance said. “That was... when I realised, I think. Or when I stopped denying it and just accepted it, at least.”

"Well you gotta kiss me now to make up for it," Shiro mumbled.

Lance smiled, tipping Shiro’s face down and pressing their lips together and cupping the back of Shiro’s head. Shiro leaned into him, making a sound into his mouth. Lance kissed him slowly, looping his other arm around Shiro’s waist.

Lance held Shiro firmly against him, stroking through his hair as they kissed. Shiro made a soft sound, pressing as close to him as he could. Lance nudged Shiro’s nose with his own, stroking his fingers over the small of Shiro’s back.

Shiro slid his fingers into Lance's hair, tipping his head back as he kissed him deeper. Lance made a soft sound, parting his lips in invitation and Shiro licked into his mouth, cupping the back of his head. Lance breathed a soft moan, melting a little under him. Shiro moaned in return, exploring his mouth slowly.

A small whimper caught in Lance’s throat, half heartedly trying to replicate the motions against Shiro’s tongue, but mind too blank to fully focus on it. Shiro nibbled softly at his bottom lip and Lance moaned gently, fingers curling in the back of Shiro’s shirt and clinging to it, whining softly.

Shiro tugged his bottom lip gently between his teeth, moaning as he let it snap back and slipped his tongue back into his mouth. Lance gasped, jaw going slack as Shiro licked into his mouth, clinging to him tighter and breathing a soft whimper.

"You sound so good," Shiro moaned softly against his mouth.

Lance whined softly at that, trembling a little as he kissed him again.

Shiro pulled back a little, stroking his hands over Lance's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Lance let out a shaky breath, giving a tiny nod.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, frowning.

“Y-yeah,” he said. “Just haven’t um, been with anyone since Elsie was born, so... just a bit overwhelmed,” he breathed. “In a good way, but, yeah.”

"Oh, baby," Shiro said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Should've told me. We can take it slow, yeah?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, letting out a soft breath. “Thank you.”

"Of course," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance pulled Shiro against his chest, holding him close and giving a soft sigh.

“Also um, I know this is probably not relevant yet,” he mumbled. “But just to lay everything out, my libido’s pretty non existent right now,” he said. “Not that I- sometimes- well- yeah,” he stumbled over his words, flushing deeply.

"That's okay," Shiro said softly. "We can take that slow, too."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, letting out a soft breath.

"Right now we can just cuddle," Shiro said, smiling at him.

“That sounds good,” Lance said.

"You wanna stay here or go upstairs?" Shiro asked, stroking his fingers over Lance's cheeks.

“Upstairs,” Lance said. “You’re gonna stay tonight, right...?”

"If you want me to," Shiro said, nodding.

“Of course I do,” he said quickly.

"Okay," Shiro smiled, leaning in to peck his lips. "Me too."

“Kay, uppy,” Lance said, patting Shiro’s sides.

Shiro slid off of his lap with a small pout, holding out his hands for Lance. Lance took Shiro’s hands and let him pull him up, leaning into him. Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist, making a happy sound as he pulled him into a hug and Lance smiled dumbly, burying his face in Shiro’s neck as he leaned into his embrace.

"We could just cuddle here," Shiro mumbled, tracing his fingertips along the small of Lance's back.

“Wanna cuddle in bed,” Lance mumbled against his skin, not moving.

"Mm... fine," Shiro mumbled, reluctantly pulling away to lead them up the stairs and into Lance's bedroom.

Lance whined a little, clinging tightly to his hand as they went up to his room. “Um... you wanna borrow some pyjamas?”

"Sure," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance went to his dresser and got out a pair for himself and for Shiro, handing them to him.

"Thanks," Shiro said, smiling as he took them from him and changed into them quickly, climbing onto the bed when he was done.

Lance did the same, pulling the covers back and getting into bed. Shiro hummed happily as he did, reaching out to pull him in and Lance cuddled into him immediately, exhaling.

"Mm, you're so warm," Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“You’re warm,” Lance mumbled, smiling as he pressed his face into Shiro’s skin.

Shiro laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Lance's head. Lance nuzzled him a little, relaxing into him.

"You're really pretty like this," Shiro mumbled softly, bringing his hand up to slide his fingers into Lance's hair.

“Like what? When you can’t see my face?” he smiled.

"When you're relaxed," Shiro said, sliding his hand over Lance's loose shoulders, all the usual tension that sat there nowhere to be found. "When you're happy. I like you like this."

“You make me happy and relaxed,” Lance mumbled, sighing softly at his touch.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled, kissing his head again as he stroked his hand along his back.

“Still dunno why you wanna be with me,” he said softly, nuzzling Shiro’s neck.

"You're absolutely wonderful, sweetheart," Shiro said, nuzzling him back. "How could I not want to be with you?"

Lance gave a small shrug.

"Baby, look at me," Shiro mumbled softly, sliding his hand up to cup the side of Lance's head.

Lance reluctantly lifted his head to look at him.

Shiro cupped his cheek properly as Lance raised his head, offering him a small smile. "I know things in your last relationship didn't go like you thought they would. I know she was awful to you and you blame yourself for everything that happened, for not being good enough or worth staying around for or maybe even worth loving in the first place, or whatever other bullshit your head wants you to believe. But it's not true, honey. It's not your fault. You're worth everything, absolutely everything, and I'd give up everything in the world just to stay with you, okay? I love you, not because I'm young and stupid or because I have no other options or whatever lies your insecurities gonna come up with to explain it. I love you because you're beautiful and kind and strong and determined. You're an amazing father and an amazing friend and I know you're gonna be an amazing boyfriend, too, and I know this won't be enough to convince you just yet but we're gonna get there, okay? I'm never gonna stop telling you how much you mean to me, and how much worse off I would be without you in my life."

Lance’s eyes filled with tears and he quickly pressed his face back into Shiro’s neck, making a weak sound.

"I love you so much, Lance," Shiro mumbled softly, holding him as close as he could.

“I love you too,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro made a soft sound, pressing a kiss to his head. Lance sighed softly, kissing his neck and Shiro let out a hum, brushing his fingers through Lance's hair.

Lance exhaled, yawning as he snuggled closer.

"You tired, baby?" Shiro asked softly, pulling him in as close as he could.

“Yeah...” Lance nodded.

"We can sleep, then," Shiro hummed.

“You sleepy too?” Lance asked.

"Mhm," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“Kay, sleepy, then,” he nodded, stifling another yawn.

"Okay, baby," Shiro said. "Goodnight kiss?"

Lance lifted his head, not opening his eyes and Shiro made a soft sound at how cute he was, smiling as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Lance melted into him, chasing his lips for more and Shiro cupped his cheek gently, kissing him again. Lance sighed against his lips, smiling softly.

"Have sweet dreams, okay, baby?" Shiro murmured softly against his lips.

Lance pulled back and rested his head back on Shiro’s chest with a nod. “Uh huh, you too.”

"Thank you," Shiro mumbled, yawning. "Night night."

“Night night,” Lance said softly, falling slowly asleep.

Shiro held him close, slowly following after him.

—------

Lance groaned softly as his alarm went off the following morning, rolling off of Shiro to switch it off and rubbing his hands over his face, making a sleepy sound.

Shiro woke up with a soft, unhappy noise, reaching out for Lance and pulling him back in.

Lance let him, snuggling back into him. “We gotta get up,” he mumbled.

"Five more minutes," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head.

“What time you gotta be at school?” Lance asked, tucking his face under Shiro’s jaw.

"Nine," Shiro said, nuzzling his face into his hair.

“You’re gonna need to go home and get your stuff, remember,” Lance said.

Shiro whined softly.

“Just five minutes, okay?”

"Mkay," Shiro said, letting out a happy sigh.

“You’re comfy,” Lance mumbled.

"So're you," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance smiled sleepily and pressed a kiss to his neck. Shiro made a soft sound, giving him a kiss on the head.

“So what about you kiss me for five minutes?” Lance mumbled.

"It's already been at least one," Shiro mumbled back. "But I'll kiss you for the rest."

“Kay,” Lance said, lifting his head.

Shiro brought his hand up to cup his cheek, pressing their lips together. Lance sighed against his lips, gently kissing him back. Shiro made a soft sound, stroking along his cheek as they kissed. Lance gently moved their lips together, melting into his touch.

They kissed softly until the five minutes was up, and Shiro pulled away, Lance pouting and giving a small huff.

"Gotta get up, baby," Shiro hummed, pecking his lips one more time before sitting up.

Lance sighed but nodded, sitting up and stretching.

"You'll see me again soon," Shiro said, sliding out of bed.

Lance continued to make displeased sounds as he did the same, getting some clothes out of the dresser.

"Don't be upset, baby," Shiro said, pouting at him.

“Are you good with clingy?” Lance pouted. “Cause if you’re not you might wanna break up with me.”

"I'm very good with clingy, just if you keep looking at me like that you're gonna make me wanna stay in bed with you all day and we can't do that," Shiro said.

Lance whined a little, walking over to him and looping his arms around Shiro’s neck, nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

Shiro slid his arms around Lance's waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll miss you,” he mumbled.

"I'll miss you, too, honey," Shiro murmured.

“I always miss you,” Lance said sadly. “Miss you all the time.”

"Miss you all the time too, sweetheart," Shiro said, pulling him closer.

“I’m so dumb,” Lance huffed, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Should’ve realised I loved you weeks ago.”

"It's okay," Shiro said with a small smile, pressing a kiss to his neck. "You needed the time to figure it out."

“Couldn’t I have figured it out last week so it could be the weekend now?” he whined. “I just wanna cuddle, I haven’t had good cuddles in so long...”

"I'll come back tonight, yeah?" Shiro said. "And we can cuddle all night long."

“Really?” Lance asked hopefully.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said with a soft smile. “Okay.”

"So I'll see you tonight, okay?" Shiro said, smiling back.

“Okay,” he nodded, pulling back and giving Shiro a quick kiss, before pulling away properly.

"I've gotta go, okay?" Shiro said once he had changed back into his clothes from the day before, coming over to peck his lips again. "I'll see you later."

“Okay,” Lance said, chasing his lips to give him another kiss.

Shiro kissed him one more time before reluctantly pulling away. "Bye. I love you."

Lance smiled. “I love you too. Have a good day at school.”

"Have a good day at work," Shiro said, pecking his lips before heading downstairs and out to his car.

Lance sighed softly as he heard the door close, getting dressed and going to wake Elsie for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gayyyyyyyy


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance kissed him back, whining a little.
> 
> "What, honey?" Shiro asked, pulling back a little.
> 
> “Nothing,” Lance mumbled, pouting.
> 
> "You can tell me, baby," Shiro said, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.
> 
> “You’re hot and I’m horny,” Lance mumbled, kissing his thumb.
> 
> "Yeah?" Shiro asked, breath hitching softly.
> 
> “Uh huh,” he nodded.
> 
> "You wanna, um... do something about it?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.
> 
> “Um, yeah,” Lance said, flushing. “If you do.”

It had been about a week since Shiro and Lance had started dating. They’d spent a good few nights together now, and had spent the majority of that time cuddling, which Lance could quite confidently say he was now addicted to. He had no idea how he’d gone so many years without having someone to cuddle, but now he wanted to be permanently glued to Shiro’s side. They’d spent a lot of that time kissing, too. Lance loved kissing. He’d forgotten how much he loved kissing, but fuck, did he. 

They hadn’t done anything more than that yet, after agreeing to take things slow, which Lance was grateful for, though Lance was finding himself slowly craving more. Where at first, the thought of doing anything more sexual had been a little stressful, now he found himself thinking of it more often. He hadn’t said anything yet to Shiro, but the last time they’d made out had left Lance really horny. 

He’d been thinking about it ever since, and today had just... been horny. Not for any particular reason, as he hadn’t seen Shiro for a few days, but he’d spent most of the day on edge, thoughts lingering in the back of his mind. So he’d invited Shiro over tonight, at least to make out. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for more yet, or if his dick was just telling him that he was, but at least they’d be able to make out a bit and relieve some of that tension.

“Hi baby,” Lance said as he opened the door, smiling as he saw Shiro.

"Hiii," Shiro said, moving forward to wrap his arms around him immediately, burying his face in his chest. "Missed you."

“I missed you too,” Lance said, kicking the door closed as he kissed Shiro’s hair.

"How was your day?"

“It was okay,” Lance shrugged. “Was in my office most of the day. How was yours?”

"Good, 'cept I missed you lots," Shiro said with a soft sigh.

“Me too, but you’re here now,” Lance said.

"Mhm," Shiro said happily, nodding.

“You want some food? Or a drink?” Lance asked, taking him through to the living room.

"Mm, I think I'm good," Shiro said. "Just want your mouth on my mouth."

“That sounds pretty good to me,” Lance hummed, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Shiro, pulling him in.

Shiro smiled, leaning into him eagerly and pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss. Lance sighed happily against his lips, sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro made a soft sound in response, scooting closer as he kissed him. Lance kissed him back for a few moments, before gently nibbling at Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro gasped softly into his mouth, parting his lips for him.

Lance licked slowly into Shiro’s mouth, gently stroking through his hair. Shiro made a breathless sound into his mouth, bringing his hands up to rest against Lance's chest.

Lance mapped out Shiro’s mouth with his tongue, sighing softly into him. Shiro slid his tongue against Lance's, slowly exploring his chest with his hands.

Lance let out a soft moan, leaning into his touch as Shiro made a low sound in his throat, brushing his fingers over Lance's nipples through his shirt.

Lance gasped into his mouth, a soft whine catching in his throat. Shiro moaned in response, rubbing over them slowly, Lance shuddering, fingers tightening in his hair.

"Is this okay?" Shiro asked breathlessly, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” Lance replied breathlessly.

"Good," Shiro said, breaking away from his mouth to kiss down along his jaw and neck as he pinched his nipples playfully.

Lance gasped again, whimpering softly as he tipped his head to the side.

Shiro climbed into Lance's lap to get a better angle, reaching for the hem of Lance's shirt. "Can I...?"

Lance nodded quickly.

Shiro made a pleased sound, lifting his shirt over his head and immediately latching back onto his neck, leaving behind wet kisses as he thumbed his nipples.

“Fuck...” Lance moaned softly, sighing.

"How're you so hot?" Shiro mumbled against his skin, pinching and tugging his nipples gently as he sucked a mark into his neck.

“Me?” Lance moaned. “What about you?”

"What about me?" Shiro asked with a small grin.

“ _You’re_ so fucking hot,” Lance pouted.

"Yeah?" Shiro teased softly, lifting his head to kiss his pout. "You think so?"

“Yeah,” Lance mumbled against his lips. “You’re so hot.”

"I'm glad, baby," Shiro mumbled back, kissing him again.

Lance kissed him back, whining a little.

"What, honey?" Shiro asked, pulling back a little.

“Nothing,” Lance mumbled, pouting.

"You can tell me, baby," Shiro said, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

“You’re hot and I’m horny,” Lance mumbled, kissing his thumb.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, breath hitching softly.

“Uh huh,” he nodded.

"You wanna, um... do something about it?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Um, yeah,” Lance said, flushing. “If you do.”

"I do," Shiro said, nodding quickly. "What are you okay with...?"

“Um, I dunno, anything, probably,” Lance said with a helpless shrug.

"That's a little ambitious, baby," Shiro teased, grinning at him. "I don't think you're ready for me to sit on your cock just yet."

Lance pouted, flushing harder.

"Have you done anything recently?" Shiro asked. "Even with yourself?"

“Um,” Lance squeaked, turning red. “Technically, yes, but... I don’t... normally. It’s been like... twice in a year, I dunno.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly, grinning a little. "And what were those two times?"

“Um,” Lance said, choking a little. “After um... after you gave me that massage...?” he squeaked.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked again, biting his lip. "You liked that?"

Lance swallowed thickly, giving a tiny nod.

"Me, too," Shiro murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to his throat. "You don't wanna know what I did when I went home."

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. “I feel like I really do,” he mumbled.

"Thought we were gonna take it slow," Shiro said, nipping gently.

Lance gasped softly, eyes fluttering. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled.

"Then I'll tell you some other time," Shiro mumbled, pulling away a little.

“C’mon,” Lance murmured. “I told you I jerked off to you as soon as you went downstairs, give me something.”

"As soon as I went downstairs?" Shiro teased softly, biting his lip. "Wow, didn't wait very long, huh?"

Lance huffed a small laugh, embarrassed. “Yeah, well I was really fucking horny, and I hadn’t been for like... I dunno, forever. I thought I was gonna die if I didn’t jerk off.”

"That's cute," Shiro mumbled, pecking his lips.

“S not cute,” Lance grumbled.

"It is cute," Shiro said. "What was the other time? You never said."

“Just before we started dating,” Lance said, flushing as he remembered.

"What'd you do then?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“I uh... had a dream about you. About us,” he admitted.

"You wanna tell me what we did in it?" Shiro asked.

Lance wet his lip. “Um... you um... sucked me off, and then rode me,” he said quietly.

"Did you like it?" Shiro asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Was so close when I woke up.”

Shiro made a soft sound, burying his face in Lance's neck. "Fuck."

“C’mon, I told you that, tell me what you did when you went home,” Lance mumbled.

"Got out my dildo that I always pretend is you and fucked myself as hard as I could," Shiro murmured.

“Oh fuck,” Lance breathed, swallowing thickly. “Always?”

Shiro nodded, biting his lip. "'S the only one I use anymore."

“Fuck, Shiro,” Lance mumbled. “How long’ve you been using it for?”

"Is it weird if I say almost since the day we met?"

Lance shook his head. “That’s fucking hot.”

"'Ve wanted you so bad for so long," Shiro said, whining softly.

“Yeah?” Lance murmured. “Been thinking about me when you touch yourself for that long, baby?”

Shiro barely managed to swallow his moan, nodding quickly.

“S it bad I wanna know what you think about?”

Shiro groaned softly, shifting a little. "You're making taking things slow very hard."

“Yeah, so are you,” Lance mumbled, swallowing.

"I'll tell you about it some other time, okay?" Shiro said reluctantly.

“Okay,” Lance said with a small nod.

Shiro nodded back, blowing out a soft breath.

Lance groaned softly, letting his head fall back against the sofa.

"What?" Shiro asked, giggling softly.

“I’m horny,” he whined.

Shiro giggled softly, leaning in to press kisses to his red cheeks. "How about I just make you cum from my hand for now?"

“Yeah,” Lance said quickly, nodding.

"Okay, baby," Shiro said, smiling as he slowly trailed his hand down his chest. "Tell me if you wanna stop at any time, okay?"

“Okay,” Lance said, letting out a soft breath.

Shiro leaned forward to kiss him as a distraction, his hand slipping down to rest against the bulge in his pants.

Lance’s breath hitched as he bucked against Shiro’s hand, a small whimper escaping him.

Shiro made a soft sound in response, slowly rubbing over him.

Lance moaned softly, biting down on his lip as his cock twitched eagerly in his pants.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro groaned softly, undoing his pants and tugging them out of the way as best he could. "You excited or something?"

“Shut up,” Lance mumbled breathlessly, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"It's cute," Shiro said, smiling at him as he reached in and pulled his cock from his pants.

Lance whimpered, cock jumping as Shiro freed it.

"Look at you, baby," Shiro moaned softly, stroking his hand over him slowly. "You're my sensitive little baby, huh?"

Lance whined and nodded, moaning raggedly at the touch.

Shiro thumbed gently through Lance's slit, already amazed by how much pre was gathered there. "You're so fucking hot, baby, fuck."

Lance whined loudly and flushed, tipping his head back against the sofa and letting out a long breath, feeling more precum gathering at his tip in response to Shiro’s touches.

"Holy shit," Shiro groaned, wrapping his hand around him properly as he started to stroke him.

“Fuck,” Lance gasped, panting a little.

"I can't believe you never play with your poor cock, honey," Shiro said, pouting a little as he jerked him faster. "It's so beautiful and hot and big. Not touching yourself is a crime."

Lance whimpered. “D-don’t get horny,” he mumbled.

"Look pretty horny right now," Shiro teased softly, wiping up the precum dripping from his slit.

“Now, I have a s-super hot boyfriend,” Lance mumbled, hissing a little as his cock jerked.

"I was still super hot before," Shiro grinned, starting to stroke him quickly.

Lance opened his mouth to respond, moaning loudly instead at the new pace.

"Yeah, you sound so good, beautiful," Shiro moaned, keeping up the pace.

“Gonna- gonna make me cum,” Lance whimpered, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"That's the point, baby," Shiro hummed. "C'mon, do it."

“Fuck, ‘m so close,” Lance whined.

"Yeah, cum for me, honey," Shiro moaned, thumbing his slit again.

Lance whimpered, tensing as he came and moaning loudly.

"Fuck," Shiro said, letting out a low groan as he worked him through it.

Lance panted as he rode it out, hips jerking.

Shiro leaned forward to kiss him hungrily as he came down from it, moaning into his mouth. Lance moaned weakly, looping his arm around Shiro’s neck as he kissed him back.

“What about you?” Lance murmured.

"Not gonna say no to you touching me if you want to," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance swallowed and wet his lip. “Yeah, I want to.”

"You sure?" Shiro asked softly. "You don't have to. I could touch myself and you could just watch."

Lance bit his lip. “Can you... start with that?” he asked.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding and leaning back to undo his pants, pulling out his cock and letting out a stuttered sigh as he wrapped his fingers around himself, already wet and messy at the tip.

Lance watched him, making a soft sound at the sight of his cock. Shiro whimpered softly as he started to move his hand, spreading the precum dripping down his shaft as he did.

Lance slid his hands onto Shiro’s hips, watching him and Shiro's breath caught as Lance touched his hips, his head tipping back a little as he sped up his hand, his bucking a little.

“You look really good,” Lance murmured.

"Feels good," Shiro gasped, cock twitching in his grasp.

“I did that to you?” Lance asked softly, looking at the way a Shiro’s cock was dripping.

Shiro whimpered, nodding quickly.

Lance wet his lip, stroking his thumbs over Shiro’s hips and Shiro moaned, gathering the slickness from his tip again before carefully starting to rut his cock into his fist, gasping.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Lance mumbled, squeezing Shiro’s hips lightly.

"Lance," Shiro moaned, cock jumping at his touch as he arched his back a little, biting his lip.

“Fuck,” Lance cursed. “Sound so good moaning my name like that. Are you close?”

Shiro whimpered and nodded, the tip of his cock leaking steadily.

“Can you hold on for me?” Lance asked, sliding a hand down and wrapping it around his cock. “Let me get you there, baby,” he breathed.

Shiro cried out softly as he struggled to hold himself back, cock throbbing in his grip. "A-Ah, fuck, Lance..."

“I got you, baby,” Lance murmured, starting to pump his cock in his hand. “You sound so fucking pretty for me.”

Shiro let out a whine, so close to cumming his thighs were trembling, the tip of his cock flushed and dripping.

“Come on,” Lance murmured, squeezing his hand around Shiro’s cock and spreading his pre down his shaft. “Let go for me, angel.”

Shiro gasped as he came almost immediately, cum shooting from his cock as he clutched at Lance tightly.

“Oh, that’s it, baby,” Lance breathed, watching him and working him through it, mouth dry.

Shiro panted as he rode it out, hips jerking unsteadily.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance murmured, slowing his hand to a stop.

"You are," Shiro mumbled breathlessly, pushing his face into Lance's neck.

“You are,” Lance said, wrapping an arm around Shiro and holding him close.

"You are," Shiro whined, melting against him.

“Shhh, my pretty baby,” Lance murmured, stroking up and down his back.

Shiro made a weak sound, pressing as close to him as he possibly could.

“That’s it,” Lance soothed, kissing his head. “My beautiful boy.”

Shiro held onto him tightly, nuzzling him.

“Was that okay?” Lance asked softly.

"So, so good," Shiro mumbled.

“Good,” Lance smiled, biting his lip.

"Was it okay for you?" Shiro asked worriedly.

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

"Good," Shiro said, blowing out a soft breath.

“What were you so worried about?” Lance murmured, kissing his head.

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "Thinking you're okay with something is different than actually being okay with it."

Lance nodded. “You don’t need to worry, baby, I wanna do everything with you,” he said.

"Really?" Shiro asked softly.

“Really,” he said.

"Yay," Shiro said, smiling and nuzzling him.

Lance nuzzled him back. “I love you,” he murmured.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, clinging to him tightly.

“You okay?” Lance asked, stroking along his back.

"Just can't believe this is real," Shiro mumbled softly.

“It is, baby,” Lance said, holding him close. “It’s real.”

Shiro blew out a shaky breath and nodded, pressing close to him.

“M all yours baby, for as long as you want me,” he murmured, resting his cheek against Shiro’s head.

"Want you forever," Shiro said. "Longer than that, even."

“You really do?” Lance asked, breath hitching.

"More than anything," Shiro said. "I'd give up everything for you."

“You don’t have to give anything up for me,” Lance told him with a small frown. “I wanna give you everything you want, always.”

"You already give me everything I want," Shiro told him.

Lance huffed a small laugh. “Not sure what I give you, exactly.”

"Everything," Shiro said fiercely, looking up at him. "You make me happier than I've ever been."

Lance frowned softly. “Really...?”

Shiro nodded, biting his lip. "Really."

“But...” he said, biting his lip. “I don’t even do anything. All I do is get drunk and cry.”

"Maybe that's what you think," Shiro said, pecking his lips softly. "But you do more for me than you'll probably ever know."

Lance frowned at him, confused, but didn’t protest further.

"You don't believe me," Shiro said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I... I dunno,” Lance said with a small shrug.

"Why not?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno. Just always feels like you’re the one taking care of me and doing things for me, I don’t know what I do for you.”

"You let me take care of you, for one," Shiro said. "I'm younger than you and still in school and a lot of people would be offended by the things I've done to help you, would think they know more than me and I'm out of place and they don't need help from a stupid kid. But you let me help you and give you advice and stand up for you and do all these things and... I know you're almost double my age, but it doesn't feel like that, because you don't treat me like I am. You treat me like an adult, like your equal and I... I appreciate that a lot."

“You are my equal,” Lance said, furrowing his brows. “And you definitely are an adult,” Lance said, gesturing to where their pants are still open with a small smile. “But... I don’t know. I trust you, and I trust your judgement, and you give good advice, and everything you do for me is so sweet and kind, I’d have to be mad not to let you.”

"You're the only person your age or older that's ever treated me like that," Shiro said, shrugging. "Even at school, in two of the hardest degrees they offer, a lot of the professors just... treat me like I'm stupid."

“Well, that’s ridiculous,” Lance said. “You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

"There's another reason," Shiro said, smiling a little. "You make me feel better about myself than I have in a long time."

“What d’you mean?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"I dunno if you've ever been raised in an Asian family," Shiro teased softly, "but everything is constantly a competition. It's not that my brother and I have anything against each other, or my parents want us to feel bad, they just... want us to be successful. And their idea of the best way to achieve that is best described as... constant pressure. When I was a kid, I didn't know what I wanted to be. I liked playing outside and looking at the stars and finding bugs and birds and neighborhood pets to play with. But my brother has been studying to be a doctor since he was ten, and he's currently one of the most successful surgeons in the world. And ever since high school, I've just been... trying to keep up with him, I guess. Trying to make my parents as happy with me as they are with him. And I guess a lot of times I forget I'm supposed to enjoy what I'm doing, because the stars have always been one of my favorite things in the world. Most of the time it just feels like work, but... when I'm with you, it's different. You make me feel passionate about things again. You make me feel capable of... doing whatever I want, I guess. If I hadn't have met you, I might've already dropped out of school."

Lance frowned softly, cupping Shiro’s face and kissing his forehead. “I’m really glad I can make you feel like that,” he said softly. “And I know I may be a teeny bit biased, but I’m really glad you met me.”

"Me, too," Shiro mumbled softly, leaning into him.

“You know you can talk to me about any of that any time, right?” Lance asked softly, resting their foreheads together. “About anything.”

"I know," Shiro said, nodding a little. "But... you're always so stressed all the time, I don't wanna give you more to worry about."

“No,” Lance said quickly, shaking his head. “No. I wanna be able to be there for you, Shiro, you have no idea. You’re always here for me, and sometimes I just feel so useless. Let me be there for you, please.”

"You're not useless," Shiro said, frowning. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

“That seems crazy to me,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

"Think your standards are pretty low, then," Shiro said, wrinkling his nose.

Lance snorted. “Please, you can’t tell me my standards are low, when you have me at the top of that list. That’s ridiculous.”

"You're amazing," Shiro said, pouting.

“I’m really not, Shiro.”

"Why do you think that?" Shiro asked, frowning at him.

“Why do you? There’s nothing special about me,” Lance said.

"Lance," Shiro said, rolling his eyes. "You're cute, you're smart, you're funny, you're a great cuddler, you're a great cook, you're a great father. You're sweet and thoughtful and dedicated and hard working and so, so silly sometimes, and I love you so much. Everything about you is special to me."

Lance clenched his jaw, trying to stop himself from tearing up. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Shiro cupped his face, making a soft sound. "I love you, too, Lance. So fucking much."

Lance leaned into his touch with a soft sigh and Shiro studied his face for a few moments. 

"Your eyes are really pretty," he said. "Before I was always afraid you'd catch me trying to stare at them all the time."

Lance smiled softly. “You think so...?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "They're the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Lance looked down, flushing and Shiro giggled softly, kissing his forehead.

“You do wonders for my self esteem,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"By the time I'm done with you you're gonna feel like a god," Shiro said, giggling softly.

Lance laughed and shook his head. “That sounds nice.”

"You sound nice," Shiro retorted, kissing his nose.

“Yeah, I hope so,” he teased.

"Don't tease me," Shiro whined.

“Teasing? What’s teasing?” Lance grinned.

"You are!" Shiro whined.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lance said, pecking his lips.

Shiro pouted, chasing his lips.

“I loooove you,” Lance said, kissing him again.

"I love you, toooooo," Shiro said, kissing him back.

“Compliment me more,” Lance teased.

"I wanna see you with your shirt off again," Shiro hummed softly. "Like your chest. It's the greatest. Wanna put my face in it."

“Should’ve known you’d make it horny,” Lance laughed, pulling off his shirt.

Shiro made a pleased noise, enthusiastically smashing his face between Lance's pecs. "Mm, could die happily right here."

“Well, I’d very much rather you didn’t,” Lance laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

"Not gonna," Shiro hummed, relaxing against him. "But I could."

“Really?” Lance asked, shaking his head as he smiled. “You got a thing for chests, or something?”

"Got a thing for you," Shiro mumbled. "And your thighs. Like those."

Lance hummed. “Reeeally?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Wanna give you hickeys there."

Lance made a soft sound. “You should.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, peeking an eye out at him.

“Uh huh,” he nodded, wetting his lip.

"Right now?" Shiro teased softly.

“If you want,” Lance breathed, flushing a little.

"Do," Shiro said, nodding. "But can we go up to your bed?"

“Yeah,” Lance nodded quickly.

"Mkay," Shiro said, making no effort to raise his head from Lance's chest.

“C’mon, baby, we gotta get up,” Lance said, patting him lightly.

"We can go like this," Shiro mumbled.

“We definitely can’t,” Lance laughed softly. “I can’t even get up.”

"Can I come back here later?" Shiro asked.

“To the couch?” Lance teased.

"Noooo," Shiro whined. "To your chest."

“Of course you can,” Lance said, stroking his back.

"Yay," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Come on then, sweet pea,” Lance said, kissing his head. “Let’s go up to bed.”

Shiro whined softly but peeled himself away from him, nodding a little.

“Up, up, come on,” Lance giggled.

Shiro whined, sliding off of his lap and standing up.

“Thank you,” Lance said, standing up and wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"Welcome," Shiro mumbled, leaning against him.

“You seem sleeeeepy,” Lance teased, walking to the stairs with him, arm still around his waist.

"Not too sleepy to suck on your thighs," Shiro told him.

“Good,” Lance said, taking him upstairs. “And you better get naked this time, I wanna see all of you.”

"Think I can manage that," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“Fair warning,” Lance said as they got to his room, closing the door behind them. “I don’t think I can get it up again.”

"I'm here for your thighs, not your dick," Shiro said.

“Mmmmkay,” Lance hummed.

"Take off your clothes and lay doooown," Shiro whined.

Lance pulled his pants and underwear off, standing naked and then moving over to the bed, laying down and spreading his legs, looking up at Shiro.

Shiro made a happy sound and peeled his own clothes off quickly, climbing onto the bed between his legs. "Hi."

“Hi,” Lance said softly, reaching down to brush Shiro’s hair off of his face.

"You're really pretty," Shiro said, sighing softly.

“You really think so?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"I know so," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance flushed, looking away.

"What?" Shiro asked softly, smiling and biting his lip.

“Nothing,” Lance mumbled.

Whaaaat?"

“Just... like that you think I’m pretty,” he said with a small shrug. “Don’t really feel pretty anymore.”

"No?" Shiro asked, frowning.

Lance shrugged. “I used to be pretty,” he mumbled. “Now I just feel... old. And tired. And... definitely not attractive.”

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

Lance huffed. “I look in the mirror every day.”

"Do you really look?"

“Yes,” Lance said. “I actually probably look more than I should, sometimes.”

"Then you're not looking properly," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You're not sexy lookin'."

Lance gave him a look. “I definitely am, and there’s nothing to see anymore.”

"If you were doin' it right then you'd see exactly what I do," Shiro said.

“I doubt that,” Lance sighed.

"Come on," Shiro said, putting his hands on Lance's pecs and squeezing gently. "These are very nice. Very hot. Ten out of ten would put my face between them forever. They're a proper handful, which I appreciate. I've been with people younger than you that have pecs that are much less juicy."

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. “...Juicy?”

"Juicy," Shiro said, nodding. "Very yummy. The yummiest."

Lance huffed a small laugh. “Right.”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, moving his hands down to his stomach. "Now this, I do have to say, one of my favorite features. Very soft. Nice to rest against. Appropriately squishy. Very yummy. Looks kinda ticklish, might test it out sometime. Ten out of ten, favorite tummy I've ever encountered."

Lance frowned softly, biting his lip. “You really think?”

"I'm stating facts, here," Shiro said. "I don't think I need to wax poetic about your dick, there are some clearly favorable factors there, but I can if you'd like. It is, after all, a very beautiful dick."

“M not gonna stop you,” Lance mumbled, flushing.

"Say less," Shiro said, scooting down a little so he could lay between Lance's legs, resting his head on his thigh and staring at his dick. "Though I have only touched it once, I can say with confidence that your dick is the best dick I have ever touched, seen, and thought religiously about putting inside my body. I'm not a slut, mind you, but I've seen my fair share of dicks over the years, and none, and I mean none, come ever close to yours. The size, the shape, the color, even the mere idea of your dick takes every award in the dick contest. Dare I say you have the best dick in the universe."

Lance let out a soft laugh, lacing a hand into Shiro’s hair and stroking it softly. “Yeah?”

"Yes," Shiro said with feeling.

“Okay,” he laughed, nodding.

"Now, these bad boys," Shiro said, putting his hands on Lance's thighs. "Not gonna lie, kind of obsessed with them. Stare at them every chance I get. Definitely wanted to bite them when I was giving you that massage. They're thick, similarly juicy, very yummy, look like they could smother me to death, sexy and hairy, made me realize I had a thing for thighs. Very enlightening, honestly. The fucking sexiest things in the world. I want you to squeeze my head between them."

Lance smiled wider, huffing out a small laugh as he flushed. “I can probably manage that,” he said.

"You better, you sexy, sexy man," Shiro said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I will,” Lance giggled.

"Good," Shiro said, pressing a kiss to his thigh. "Anyone ever tell you you have nice ass legs? You've got model legs. Your thighs? Extravagant. Your calves? Very sleek and sexy? Your feet? Graceful, smooth. Your toes? Fucking adorable. Honestly, you should be a foot model or something."

Lance giggled, shaking his head. “A foot model?”

"A foot model," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance bit his lip as he giggled. “Not sure about that one.”

"It'd be better than your current job," Shiro said, giggling with him.

Lance snorted. “Probably. Is my best feature really my feet to the extent that I should be a foot model?”

"If we're going based on best feature you'd have to either be a full body model or a porn star," Shiro hummed.

Lance laughed. “Yeah?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“You wouldn’t get jealous?”

"Of which one?"

“Of other people seeing me naked, of course.”

"Mm, maybe a little. I'm not sure anyone else deserves to see your yummy body."

“Then I guess I won’t be a pornstar,” Lance hummed. “Wanna keep my baby happy.”

"You can just be my porn star," Shiro hummed, kissing his thigh again but lingering a little longer this time.

“Not sure what that means, but it sounds good,” Lance murmured.

"I dunno either, but I'll figure it out," Shiro murmured, spreading his legs a little more so he could press kisses along the insides of his thighs.

“Mmkay,” Lance said, making a soft sound.

"Keep these open for me," Shiro said, tapping his thighs.

“Won’t be a problem,” Lance mumbled.

"I know you said you can't get it up again," Shiro said, pausing to nip at Lance's inner thigh and suck a dark bruise into his skin, letting go with a wet noise when he was done. "But I think I could do something for you that would very much help with that, if that'd be something you're interested in."

Lance moaned at the sting the hickey gave him, biting his lip. “Uh huh?” he asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and giving him another hickey farther up.

“O-okay,” he nodded, a soft sound catching in his throat.

"Just lay there and look pretty, okay, baby?" Shiro said, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Lance smiled back and nodded, stroking gently through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro nodded and spread his thighs apart even wider, dropping open mouthed kisses along one side as he moved inward, nipping at him every so often. Lance gasped softly with each nip, watching Shiro as he played with his hair. Shiro looked up at him as he reached his destination, giving him a little smile before licking over his asshole.

Lance gasped harshly, somehow not having been expecting that. Shiro hummed softly, hands on his thighs as he tilted his head a little, getting a better angle as he licked again, going slower this time.

Lance breathed a soft moan, biting down on his lip as he stroked Shiro’s hair, eyes fluttering closed. Shiro made a soft sound, licking firmly over him for a few moments before pointing his tongue, carefully pushing against him.

Lance whined softly, spreading his legs further apart, letting an ankle hang off the edge of the bed. Shiro moaned softly at that, pressing his face closer as he pushed his tongue into him slowly.

“Shit,” Lance breathed, curling his fingers in Shiro’s hair slightly.

Shiro pulled back a little, rubbing his thumb over his hole. "Good so far?"

“Y-yeah,” Lance nodded, hole twitching a little at Shiro’s touch.

"Your ass is so cute," Shiro giggled, pulling his cheek to the side to lick over his hole again. "I can feel you twitching for me."

Lance whined softly, flushing in embarrassment as his hole twitched again. Shiro moaned happily, pushing his tongue against him again, sinking into him. Lance gasped, tugging lightly on Shiro’s hair as he got used to the feeling and Shiro hummed softly, holding his cheeks apart as he pushed deeper.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed, squirming a little on the bed.

Shiro brought his hands up to hold his hips still, pressing his tongue in as far as he could before pulling it out again. Lance whined as Shiro held his hips in place, closing his legs around his head instead, moaning.

Shiro moaned happily at that, starting to slowly thrust his tongue into him. Lance moaned, squeezing his thighs around Shiro’s head, tugging on his hair. 

Shiro slid his hands around to hold the backs of Lance's thighs, digging his fingers in a little as he fucked his tongue into him a little faster. Lance whimpered, reaching down to grab his soft cock, slowly jerking himself off, trying to coax it to hardness.

Shiro sucked sloppily at his rim, swiping his tongue over him quickly before pushing back into him, staying deep for a second to let Lance feel him. Lance moaned, clutching tightly at Shiro’s hair as he lost himself in the feeling of it, quickly pumping his cock, which was very slowly perking up in interest. Shiro matched the pace of his tongue with Lance's hand, moaning as he buried his face between Lance's cheeks.

“Shiro...” Lance moaned, locking Shiro’s head in place with his thighs, arching off the bed a little.

Shiro moaned in response, bringing a hand between them and pushing his thumb carefully into Lance's hole, holding him open as he licked into him deeply.

“F-fuck, feels so good,” he moaned, thumbing through his slit and whimpering as his cock jerked in his hand.

Shiro made a sound, absentmindedly rocking his hips against the bed as he ate him out, fucking his tongue into him quickly. Fully hard now, Lance’s cock throbbed in his grip, steadily leaking with each thrust of Shiro’s tongue. Shiro tugged his hole as wide as he could, filling him up as much as possible as he thrust into him.

“S-Shiro,” Lance whimpered, pumping his cock quickly and squeezing his thighs around Shiro’s head. “Shiro- Shiro, ‘m c-close-“

Shiro moaned loudly, moving even faster as he tried to bring him over the edge.

“F-fuck, fuck, Shiro-“ Lance gasped, moaning loudly as he came, hole fluttering around Shiro’s tongue as he painted his stomach with thick cum.

Lance whimpered as he rode it out, slowing his hand on his cock as his thighs trembled, Shiro’s tongue working him through it. 

Shiro pulled back after a second, panting softly as he looked up at Lance, mouth and chin wet with spit. "How's that?"

“S-so fucking good,” Lance moaned, chest heaving as he panted.

"Good," Shiro said breathlessly, smiling at him as he wiped his mouth and crawled up his body, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Lance moaned against his lips, looping an arm around Shiro’s neck. Shiro hovered above him, making a soft sound into his mouth as he kissed back. Lance brought his other hand up to cup Shiro’s face as they kissed, whining softly against him.

"What, baby?" Shiro mumbled.

“Nothin, just love you,” Lance mumbled back.

"Just love you, too," Shiro smiled.

“Love you so much,” Lance said breathlessly, pulling Shiro against him and tucking his face into his neck.

"Love you so much, too," Shiro said softly, pressing against him.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to his neck, looping both arms around Shiro’s waist to hold him on top of him.

“What about you?” Lance mumbled.

"Same as last time," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance hummed softly, sliding his hands down to lightly grip Shiro’s ass and Shiro let out a choked moan, pressing up into his touch. Lance made a soft sound, lightly grabbing at his ass cheeks, squeezing them a little.

Shiro moaned, pushing his face into Lance's chest as he arched against him. Lance squeezed at his ass, pulling Shiro against his body, encouraging him to grind against him and Shiro clung to him as he rocked his hips against him, shuddering.

“You’re so perfect,” Lance murmured, kissing his head as he played with his ass, rocking Shiro’s body against his own.

Shiro whimpered softly, grinding against him as he panted softly.

“You feel so hard, baby,” Lance said in a soft moan.

"Am," Shiro whined, rutting his cock against him.

“You’re so hot,” Lance mumbled, grabbing handfuls of his ass.

Shiro moaned loudly, hips jerking as he moved against him.

“Wanna feel you cum against me, baby,” Lance murmured, squeezing his ass hard.

Shiro's breath caught in his throat as he moaned, clutching at him tightly. "Fuck, 'm so close."

“Come on, my pretty baby,” Lance murmured, keeping up his motions. “Cum for me, I want you to cum for me.”

Shiro moaned brokenly as he came, rutting his cock desperately against Lance as he arched up into his hands. Lance moaned as Shiro came, playing with his ass to work him through it and Shiro panted as he rode it out, hips rocking unsteadily.

“You’re so hot...” Lance whined, kissing his head. “Fuck.”

Shiro lifted his head with a whine, chasing his lips. Lance pressed their lips together, kissing him softly and sliding a hand up Shiro’s back.

“Was that okay?” he asked softly.

"So good," Shiro said, nodding quickly.

“You have such a nice ass,” Lance sighed softly.

"You think so?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “I mean, I dreamt about it, so...”

"Had you looked at it a lot before?" Shiro teased.

“I dunno...” Lance said thoughtfully. “But it was definitely a focal point of that dream.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked. "Was I riding you backwards, then?"

“Yeah, actually you were,” Lance told him.

Shiro groaned softly, biting his lip. "Stop, that's hot."

“It was hot,” Lance said. “It’s all a bit fuzzy now, but I remember watching my dick disappearing inside of you as you moved, and it was so fucking hot.”

"Stooooop, you're making me wanna sit on your dick," Shiro whined.

Lance laughed softly. “You could try, but you could definitely not get it in.”

"Then stop making me want it," Shiro pouted.

Lance giggled, kissing his head. “Fine. You still need to tell me what you were fantasising about anyway, so we can do that another time.”

"Mkay," Shiro hummed, dropping a kiss to his chest.

“We gonna go to bed now, then?” Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Mkay,” Lance said, yawning. “You wanna clean up first? We’re a bit messy.”

"Does that require getting up?" Shiro asked.

“One of us getting up,” Lance said.

"And I suppose it's gonna be me, hmm?" Shiro said.

“You’re youuuuung,” Lance whined. “And you made me cum twiceeeeee.”

"I didn't make you," Shiro said. "I encouraged you."

“You _did_ make me,” Lance huffed.

"Well if you're gonna complain about it then I'll never do it again," Shiro sighed dramatically.

Lance whined louder. “Don’t be a diiiiiiiick.”

"I'm not!" Shiro huffed, rolling off of him and standing up.

Lance pouted at him. “Are, you’re being grumpy.”

"You're makin' me get up!" Shiro whined, walking into the bathroom.

“Yeah, cause we’re covered in cum,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and waiting for him to come back.

Shiro got a wet washcloth and brought it back to the bed carefully cleaning them both up and setting it to the side before collapsing on top of him again.

“Thanks, baby,” Lance said with a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around him.

"Welcome," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him.

Lance nuzzled him back, checking his alarms were set and putting his phone down, kissing Shiro’s head and closing his eyes.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled softly, relaxing against him as he closed his eyes.

“Love you too,” Lance mumbled back, stroking lazily over Shiro’s back.

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling a little and pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

“Sweet dreams,” Lance murmured.

"You, too," Shiro mumbled sleepily, falling asleep after a little while.

Lance held Shiro close, falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babys first ass eating aww


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want a girlfriend, Mama. I'm perfectly fine without one." 
> 
> She made a noise of disagreement almost immediately. "You're not! You can't go through life lonely, you know. You need a woman to keep you company." 
> 
> Shiro made a frustrated sound, going out to sit on the couch. "I never said I was going to be lonely! I just don't need a girl." 
> 
> Shiro didn't really realize what he had said until his mom was quiet for a second too long, panic rising in him immediately. 
> 
> "What does that mean, Takashi?" she asked, much quieter than before. 
> 
> "I'm- It doesn't mean anything, I didn't mean it like that-" 
> 
> His mom cut him off, her tone flat and unreadable in a way that gave Shiro chills. "Don't lie to me, Takashi. Are you telling me what I think you are? Are you... Are you gay?"

Shiro was in the process of getting Elsie ready for bed when he got a call from his parents. He hadn't talked to them in a while, so he wasn't really surprised, but... now wasn't the best time. He sighed and pulled his phone out and answered the call as he helped Elsie brush her teeth, letting her sit straddling his thigh so she'd be tall enough to reach the sink the same way they always did (she didn't like using her stool that was intended for this purpose because Nyma had gotten her a pink one after Elsie had specifically told her she wanted one in purple). 

"Hello?" he said, speaking in Japanese both so Elsie couldn't understand and because his parents preferred that he did. 

"Takashi!" his mother said on the other end, her voice loud and harsh and making Shiro wince. "It has been forever since you called!" 

Shiro bit his lip, sighing a little. "I know, Mama, I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately." 

She made a sound that Shiro knew meant she was frowning, features pulled tight. "Busy? Busy with what?" 

Shiro sighed again as Elsie spit out her tooth paste and cleaned her mouth, putting her toothbrush away before twisting towards Shiro and holding up her arms. Shiro held his phone between his ear and shoulder as he picked her up, shutting off the bathroom light and carrying Elsie towards her room to get changed. "Busy with school, Mama, and work. I got a job a couple of months ago." 

His mom made a satisfied noise, content that he was slacking off. "Good, good. A boy like you needs a good job. And a girlfriend! Have you gotten a girlfriend yet, Takashi? You're plenty old enough for one." 

Shiro sat Elsie on the edge of her bed and went to get her pajamas, kneeling next to the bed and helping her change into them as he talked. "No, Mama, I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet." 

His mom huffed. "Why not? You're getting older, Takashi! You need a woman! How can you expect to be a respectable man without a girlfriend? When I was your age, I was already married!" 

Shiro put Elsie's dirty clothes in the hamper before helping her into bed, kissing her forehead and flicking off the light as he left. His parents had been bothering him about getting a girlfriend for years, and it was starting to get very tiring. 

"I don't want a girlfriend, Mama. I'm perfectly fine without one." 

She made a noise of disagreement almost immediately. "You're not! You can't go through life lonely, you know. You need a woman to keep you company." 

Shiro made a frustrated sound, going out to sit on the couch. "I never said I was going to be lonely! I just don't need a girl." 

Shiro didn't really realize what he had said until his mom was quiet for a second too long, panic rising in him immediately. 

"What does that mean, Takashi?" she asked, much quieter than before. 

"I'm- It doesn't mean anything, I didn't mean it like that-" 

His mom cut him off, her tone flat and unreadable in a way that gave Shiro chills. "Don't lie to me, Takashi. Are you telling me what I think you are? Are you... Are you gay?" 

Shiro made a helpless sound, biting his lip as tears started to well in his eyes. "Yes, I-" 

He didn't get to say anything else before she hung up, leaving him there to stare at his phone screen as he started crying, trying to keep himself quiet so he didn't wake up Elsie.

\---------

Lance was feeling particularly tense today after work, but was comforted by the knowledge that he'd be going home to see his boyfriend. His... boyfriend. It still felt weird saying that, but it had only been about two weeks. Probably one of the best weeks of Lance's life, actually, and definitely the best week he'd had since Elsie was born. 

Just thinking about Shiro made Lance's heart flutter and a smile spread across his face. He’d spent more than half of those nights at Lance’s, and going to bed with their limbs entangled, curled up together was perfect. Waking up and getting to see Shiro's sleepy little smiles as his hair stuck up in all directions... it was perfect. Shiro was perfect, and Lance was so so in love with him. 

He felt a little of the tension leaving him as he thought about Shiro on his drive back, but he knew Shiro would still be able to tell he'd had a bad day - he always could. He closed the door behind him as he came inside, taking his shoes off and hanging his coat up. 

"Hi honey," he said with a soft sigh as he came in, glad to finally be home.

"You need a new job so bad," Shiro said, clicking his tongue and coming over to wrap his arms around Lance's neck, giving him a soft kiss. "Hate seeing you come home like this."

"Well, I love coming home to _this_ ," Lance said, chasing his lips for another soft kiss.

Shiro smiled, giving him another kiss before pulling away. "Well, what do you want tonight? A bath? A movie? Some wine? Some cuddles? Another massage? All of the above, maybe?"

"Mmm, wine and cuddles with my baby sounds good," Lance smiled, taking his hands.

"Mkay," Shiro said softly, nodding. "Go sit, I'll get the wine."

Lance kissed his cheek, going to sit on the couch.

Shiro went into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and a glass for each of them, blowing out a soft breath before taking them in to Lance.

"How was your day?" Lance asked, snuggling up to him when he sat down. "I missed you."

"It was okay," Shiro said, shrugging a little. "I missed you, too. Miss you all the time."

Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "I miss you all the time too, baby."

Shiro made a soft sound, leaning into him.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked softly. "You seem a bit... off."

"I'm fine," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked.

Shiro hesitated for a second before nodding.

Lance gently cupped his face, tilting Shiro's head to look up at him. "Promise?"

Shiro let out a sound, looking away from him and biting his lip.

"What is it?" Lance asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything," he said, frowning in concern.

"I know," Shiro said, voice crackling a little as he blinked quickly, trying to keep himself from crying.

"Sweetheart..." Lance said worriedly, gently stroking his cheeks. "What's going on? If you don't wanna talk about it, then that's okay, but you need to tell me that."

Shiro whined a little, face crumpling as tears started to slip down his cheeks. "My mom called earlier."

"Yeah?" Lance asked, keeping one hand cupping his face, wrapping the other around him and holding him close.

"She was... b-bothering me about getting a girlfriend like s-she does every time she c-calls, and I wasn't t-thinking about it and... and I accidentally told her I'm g-gay," Shiro explained through his tears as he cried harder, sobbing softly.

"Oh, honey," Lance said, gently guiding Shiro's head to rest in the crook of his neck, stroking his back soothingly.

Shiro pressed against him tightly, crying into his neck as he clung to him.

"I got you, sweetheart," Lance mumbled, holding him close and keeping up his gentle motions, wishing there was something he could do to make this better.

"She h-hates me," Shiro sobbed into his neck.

"Oh, baby," Lance mumbled sadly, holding him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

That just made Shiro cry harder, hiccuping as he tried to draw in fast, shallow breaths.

"You gotta breathe for me, baby," Lance said, rubbing his back.

Shiro shook his head, clinging to him.

"I know," Lance said. "But you have to, sweetheart, please can you try for me? Just a couple of deep breaths."

Shiro shook his head again, pressing against him harder.

"Okay," Lance mumbled, holding him as close and as tightly as he could, hoping that he'd be able to calm down by himself in a few minutes. "Just let it out, I've got you."

Shiro kept crying for a few minutes before he eventually started to calm down, hiccuping softly. Lance made soft soothing sounds as he rubbed Shiro's back, heart breaking for him. Shiro held onto tightly as he tried to catch his breath, nuzzling him a little.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbled softly after a few seconds, sniffling.

"What are you saying sorry for?" Lance asked, frowning.

"Cried on you,"Shiro said. "Got you all wet."

Lance gave him a look. "You really think I'm worried about that?"

"Maybe not, but I am," Shiro said.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Lance said, pulling off his shirt. "See? All better."

"Was all part of my plan to get you to take your shirt off," Shiro mumbled, burying his face in his chest.

"Of course it was," Lance smiled, laying back longways against the sofa and settling Shiro against his chest.

"This isn't a very good way to help you relax," Shiro mumbled guiltily, biting his lip.

"Sweet pea, I am absolutely fine," Lance said, lacing his fingers through Shiro's hair. "You're what's important, right now. We always focus on me, let me take care of you."

Shiro leaned into his touch, making a soft sound and nodding a little as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Lance said, kissing his head. "Do you wanna talk about it...? You don't have to."

"Don't even know what I'd say about it," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

"Okay," Lance said. "That's okay. Do you wanna tell me what she said when you told her?"

"She didn't say anything," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Just hung up right away."

"Oh..." Lance frowned. "Maybe she needs time to process?"

"Maybe," Shiro mumbled, shrugging a little. "Keith said he was gonna talk to her."

"That's good then, right?" Lance asked.

"Unless she gets mad at him, too," Shiro said. "I don't wanna pull him into my shit."

"That's not your choice," Lance said, shaking his head.

"That's what he keeps telling me," Shiro huffed.

"Because it's the truth," Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, shrugging.

"It is," Lance said. "I have lots of siblings," he told him. "And while we all get on each other's nerves like siblings do, we're also always there for each other, even if we don't want it, or feel like we deserve it. There's nothing you can do about it, Shiro, he's your brother. And I think it's admirable that he's actively trying to defend you to your parents."

"I don't understand why he's doing it," Shiro said. "My parents love him. They're proud of him. He could ruin his entire relationship with them by standing up for me."

"That's what love is, isn't it?" Lance asked. "Would you do it for him?"

"Of course," Shiro said. "But they already don't like me. I've got nothing to lose."

"No, I mean, would you do it for him if it were the other way around? If it was you in his position and him in yours."

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "Of course I would."

"Well then why wouldn't he?"

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled.

"Exactly," Lance said, kissing his head. "He's doing it because he loves you."

Shiro made a soft sound, biting his lip.

"And you deserve it," Lance told him softly.

Shiro made another sound, shaking his head a little.

"Yes," Lance said. "You do."

Shiro whined, hiding his face in Lance's chest.

"I promise you, Shiro," he said. "You deserve it."

"Maybe," Shiro mumbled, shrugging.

"No, not maybe," Lance said. "That's not good enough."

"Why not?" Shiro huffed.

"Because I want you to know that you do," Lance said, resting his cheek against Shiro's hair. "Maybe isn't good enough."

"What if I don't think I do?" Shiro asked.

"But why would you think that?"

"If I deserved it then my parents wouldn't hate me in the first place," Shiro mumbled.

"And why do they hate you?" Lance asked softly.

"Because I'm not good enough for them," Shiro said. "Especially not now."

"If Elsie grew up to disappoint me, do you think I could ever hate her?" Lance asked quietly.

Shiro hesitated for a second before shaking his head.

"And if I did, would that be her fault? Or mine?"

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "Depends, probably."

"On?"

"Why you're disappointed in her."

"If I was disappointed for the same reasons your parents are in you."

"I dunno," Shiro mumbled again.

"You think if Elsie lived her life like you do I'd be disappointed?" Lance asked. "I employ you to take care of her, I think you're a pretty good role model. You think I'd hate her?"

"Well, you're dating me," Shiro mumbled. "So it'd be pretty awkward if you did."

"But I've only been dating you for a week," Lance reminded him. "Before that?"

"No, I don't think you would," Shiro said, sighing.

"So it's not on you, then. It's on them."

"They'll never see it that way," Shiro mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Lance said. "As long as you know it's not your fault, that's the important thing."

"I guess so," Shiro said, biting his lip.

"If they're decent parents at all, then they'll come around," Lance said, kissing his head. "Even if it takes a while."

"I hope so," Shiro mumbled softly.

"Me too, baby," Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, nuzzling him.

Lance nuzzled him back. "Are you feeling a little better?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Your chest has magical healing properties."

Lance giggled. "Well, I'm glad about that, I'll be sure to remember that for future reference."

"Good," Shiro mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Lance sighed softly, playing with Shiro's hair. "So if ever you're upset, I can just take my shirt off? What about if we have a fight? You think I can win that way?"

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "When in doubt, get naked."

Lance giggled. "Duly noted."

"Or you could just be naked all the time," Shiro said with a content sigh.

"Not sure what Elsie would have to say about that," Lance laughed.

Shiro pouted, making a defeated sound.

"Buuuuut, she's in bed right now," Lance said. "So if you reeeaally want me naked, I can be."

"Yes," Shiro said, nodding quickly. "Naked, naked, naked."

Lance giggled, slipping out from under Shiro and standing up, peeling the rest of his clothes off and putting his hands on his hips.

Shiro whined and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Lance's waist, burying his face into his stomach.

"Better?" Lance asked with a soft sigh, stroking his fingers through Shiro's hair.

"So much," Shiro mumbled, giving a small nod.

"I'm glad," Lance smiled.

"Are you really sure you can't be naked all the time?" Shiro whined.

"Not alllllll the time," Lance said. "But if we're alone, then I don't see why not."

"Soon as you come home you should take your clothes off," Shiro mumbled. "Then I can suck your dick and make you feel better."

Lance made a soft sound. "That sounds pretty good, actually."

"How long's it been since you had your pretty dick sucked?" Shiro asked.

Lance blew out a breath. "I dunno. I barely even remember what it feels like," he sighed. "You know it's been five years since I've done anything, so I guess around that."

Shiro made a sad sound, shaking his head a little. "Oh, poor baby. That's way, way too long, 'specially with a dick like that."

Lance bit his lip, giving a small shrug. "S okay."

"No, no, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You deserve to have your dick sucked. Gonna do it for you sometime. Bet I can take it all."

Lance swallowed. "Y-yeah, you think?"

"Almost positive," Shiro said, nodding.

"Shit..." Lance mumbled.

"That sound good?" Shiro asked, looking up at him with a little grin.

"You know it does," Lance pouted down at him.

"Just making sure," Shiro teased softly, humming.

Lance whined, pouting harder. "Don't tease me."

"I'm nooot," Shiro said.

"Aaaaare."

Shiro made a sound and shook his head, pressing a kiss to Lance's soft tummy.

"Just gonna stand there forever?" Shiro asked him, humming.

"Where do you want me?" Lance asked.

"Laying on top of me like a big comfy boyfriend blanket," Shiro told him.

Lance laughed softly. "Okay," he said. "Lay down, then."

Shiro made a happy sound, laying back on the couch. Lance got onto him, laying flat along his body and resting his forehead against Shiro's neck. Shiro sighed happily, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head against Lance's.

"That better?" Lance asked, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

"So much," Shiro said softly, nodding. "Wanna stay like this forever."

Lance laughed softly. "You want Elsie to get an eyeful of her dad's ass when she comes down tomorrow?"

"I want an eyeful of your ass," Shiro mumbled.

"You can have one any time you like," Lance told him.

"Anytime?" Shiro asked.

"Of course," Lance nodded. "Within reason."

"Damn," Shiro said, pouting.

"Well like, not if I'm at woooork," Lance said. "But if I'm at home, then yeah. Whenever you want."

"What if I wanna see your ass in the middle of dinner?" Shiro asked.

"Then you may politely excuse us to go to the bathroom," Lance said, raising his eyebrow. "Using your best judgement for leaving my five year old unattended."

"What if I wanna eat your ass in the middle of dinner?" Shiro asked.

Lance choked a little. "Then, I would suggest you wait until I have put my five year old to bed, and have me for dessert, instead."

Shiro whined a little, pouting. "Fine."

“Whaaat? Is that not a good compromise?”

"Have to wait such a long time," Shiro whined.

“And why’s that? Do you only get the urge to eat my ass in the middle of dinner?”

"No but I might!"

Lance giggled. “Then you can make up for the wait afterwards however you see fit.”

"By eating your ass and sucking your dick at the same time," Shiro said.

"...At the same time?"

"Uh huh,"Shiro nodded.

"How... how exactly are you gonna do that?"

"I'll figure it out," Shiro said.

Lance giggled. "Right."

"What about me?" Shiro asked, pouting. "Don't you wanna see my ass?"

"Of course I do," Lance said, nosing at his neck. "I always wanna see your pretty ass."

"Think it's pretty?" Shiro asked softly, biting his lip.

"Uh huh, 'course I do," Lance nodded. "It is pretty. I'd be dumb not to agree with a fact."

Shiro made a sound, flushing and hiding his face in his hair. "'S not a fact."

"Of course it is."

"If you think so," Shiro mumbled, giving in.

"I know so," Lance said. "You have an amazing ass."

Shiro whined softly, cheeks red as he nuzzled him.

"I'm not too heavy on you like this, am I?" he asked after a few moments.

"No," Shiro hummed, shaking his head. "Perfect."

"Mmkay," Lance nodded, nuzzling him.

"Am I uncomfy underneath you?" Shiro asked him.

Lance shook his head. “Comfy baby.”

Shiro hummed softly, nuzzling him.

“I love you,” Lance said, kissing his neck softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, slipping his fingers into his hair.

“Was Elsie good, today?” Lance asked with a soft hum.

"Perfect as always," Shiro said, nodding.

“That’s good,” Lance said.

"Mhm," Shiro hummed.

“You feeling better?” Lance asked, nudging his neck with his nose.

"Lots better," Shiro said, tilting his head a little.

“Good, I’m glad,” Lance smiled, kissing his neck softly.

"Me, too," Shiro mumbled.

\----------

“Hi, baby,” Lance said as he got in from work a few days later, taking off his jacket and shoes, throwing his keys down on the side with a soft sigh. “How was your day?”

"Probably better than yours," Shiro said, frowning as he looked him over and stood up, moving over to stand in front of him. "Do you ever have good days?"

“Sometimes during the week,” Lance said with a small shrug, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. “I’m not doing tours during the week.”

Shiro looped his arms around his neck, leaning in to give him a kiss. "I've got dinner for you."

“Thank god, I’m starving,” Lance said, chasing his lips for another kiss.

Shiro kissed him again before pulling away, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. He pushed Lance into a chair when they got there, kissing his forehead and telling him to stay put as he got the leftovers back out, heating them up for him.

“You’re the best,” Lance said with a soft smile, resting his chin in his palm.

"Anything for you, baby," Shiro hummed, smiling at him. He brought the food over once it was done, getting a fork for him and setting it in front of him. "Wine?"

“Do you need to ask?” Lance smiled.

"Mm, guess not," Shiro giggled, going over to grab a bottle and two glasses, bringing them over to the table and filling them up.

“Thaaank you,” Lance said, taking a long sip before digging into his food.

"You're welcome," Shiro said, kissing his cheek before taking a drink of his own.

“Everything good today?” Lance asked as he ate.

"Perfect as usual," he said, nodding.

“What’s it like to have a job you like?” Lance teased.

"You shouldn't even still be paying me to watch her," Shiro said.

“Why not?”

"We're dating now!"

“So...? I still need a babysitter.”

"But you don't need to pay your boyfriend to do it."

“Well, you still need money, so I might as well,” Lance shrugged.

"It just seems weird," Shiro mumbled.

“Would you really rather I didn’t pay you...?”

"Yes!" Shiro said, nodding. "I don't want it to seem like I'm only watching her because I'm getting money out of it. I'm your boyfriend and she's your daughter and I'd be happy to watch her whenever for free."

“But... that’s your job! How else are you gonna get money?”

"I dunno! I'll find something else," Shiro said.

“But you don’t need to,” Lance said.

"You really wanna keep paying me to watch her?" Shiro asked, squinting at him.

“Yes?” Lance said like it was obvious. “It makes no sense not to.”

Shiro sighed softly, biting his lip. "Fine."

“Thank you,” Lance said. “It makes absolutely no sense for you to do this and find a new job, when you already do this anyway, and I was already paying you for it,” Lance told him.

"I guess," Shiro said, sighing again.

“You’re a student, you need money, it’s fine,” Lance shrugged. “I appreciate you watching her on the weekends whether you think you should do it for free or not. I don’t want you to feel obligated, just because we’re dating.”

"I like watching her," Shiro said. "She's currently my best friend."

Lance snorted. “Well, I’m glad. I’m still paying you.”

Shiro huffed, pouting. "Fine."

Lance smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Just hurry up and eat," Shiro said. "Wanna do somethin'."

Lance squinted at him. “Ookay,” he said, continuing to eat his food.

"On a scale of one to ten how stressed are you right now?" Shiro asked.

“Uh.... significantly less since I’ve gotten home... why?”

"No reason," Shiro said, shrugging.

Lance looked at him sceptically, finishing his food and taking a drink of wine.

"All done?" Shiro asked excitedly.

“Yes...”

"Go sit on the couch, then," Shiro said, standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

Lance nodded, getting up and taking his wine, going to sit on the couch. Shiro grabbed his own glass and followed him, setting it to the side as he immediately slid into Lance's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Hi there,” Lance murmured, looping an arm around Shiro’s waist to steady him.

"Hi," Shiro said, giving him a small smile as he looked at him through his eyelashes. "'Member last week when I was talking about sucking your dick?"

“O-oh,” Lance said, mouth suddenly dry. “I remember.”

"Thought now would be a good time to remind you how good it feels," Shiro mumbled. "What d'you say?"

“That- that sounds good,” Lance said.

"Good," Shiro smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

Shiro cupped his cheek as he kissed him, making a soft sound. Lance leaned into his touch, sighing softly against his lips. Shiro nibbled at his bottom lip, shifting in his lap and Lance slid his hands down to Shiro’s hips. Shiro moaned into his mouth, giving a little rock of his hips andLance moaned softly back, rolling his hips up to meet Shiro’s.

Shiro slid his fingers into Lance's hair, kissing him as he started to grind against him properly. Lance gasped into his mouth, rocking up against him andShiro took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, moaning. Lance gave a drawn out moan, cock twitching in his pants in anticipation.

Shiro kissed him for a few more moments before pulling back, slipping out of his lap and onto the floor between his legs. Lance wet his lip and looked down at him breathlessly.

"Lift up your hips for me," Shiro told him, reaching up to undo his pants.

Lance did as Shiro asked and Shiro tugged his pants and underwear down his thighs, moaning at the sight of his cock. Lance swallowed at the look on Shiro’s face, biting his lip.

Shiro wrapped his fingers around Lance's cock, stroking him slowly as he shuffled closer between his legs. Lance watched him, shifting forward on the couch a little.

"Eager, baby?" Shiro teased, leaning forward to let this tip of his cock brush over his lips.

“Maybe,” Lance mumbled, breath quickening at the sight.

"Gonna treat your cock so right, honey," Shiro mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Lance whimpered softly at his words, biting down hard on his lip.

Shiro looked up at him and held his gaze as he held Lance's cock in his hand, dipping his head to lick up the shaft from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed quietly, mouth dry.

Shiro trailed wet kisses along his shaft as he played teasingly with the tip of his cock, still looking up at him. A small whine caught in Lance’s throat as his cock twitched, keeping eye contact with Shiro.

"Impatient," Shiro teased, working his way back up to his tip before wrapping his lips around it, sucking gently.

Lance gasped, retort dying in his throat as his eyes fluttered closed. Shiro watched his face as he gripped the base of his cock, taking him deeper into his mouth.

“S-Shit,” Lance whined, sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair.

Shiro made a soft sound, pulling off a little to wet his cock before sliding all the way down, taking his cock to the base.

“Oh my god- fuck,” Lance moaned loudly, head tipping back.

Shiro made a pleased noise around his cock, staying still for a moment before pulling off with a wet noise. "Told you I could take you all the way."

“Yeah,” Lance said weakly, guiding Shiro’s lips back to his cock. “No bragging, just sucking.”

Shiro moaned, obediently taking his cock back into his mouth with a wet slide all the way back to the base, sucking hard around him.

“Oh fuck, that’s it,” Lance moaned.

Shiro let out a small whimper, pulling off before taking him back into his throat, starting to bob his head slowly. Lance moaned, struggling to keep his eyes from closing to watch him. Shiro splayed his hand on Lance's thigh as he shifted, getting a better angle and beginning to move faster.

“Fuck,” Lance groaned, tangling his fingers in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro moaned around his cock, making an encouraging noise as he sucked his cock. Lance tugged lightly on his hair, head tipping back against the couch and Shiro moaned again, hand coming up to play with his balls.

“Shiro...” Lance groaned, cock twitching.

Shiro pulled off with a wet sound, panting a little as he licked through Lance's slit. "Want you to do something."

“Y-yeah?”

"Fuck my mouth," Shiro told him.

Lance whimpered, swallowing thickly. “F-fuck... Okay.”

Shiro moaned happily, taking his cock back into his mouth and looking up at him. Lance lightly rocked his hips, pushing his cock into Shiro’s mouth, looking down at him with hooded eyes. Shiro's eyelashes fluttered as Lance rocked his hips, a wrecked moan escaping around Lance's cock.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Lance groaned, tugging on Shiro’s head and pulling his head down over his cock. “Your mouth’s so good.”

Shiro whimpered desperately, cock throbbing in his pants as he let Lance move him however he wanted him, keeping a nice suction on his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good, feels so good,” Lance moaned, thrusting into his mouth, lips parted as he moaned.

Shiro moaned loudly, digging his fingers into Lance's thighs as he closed his eyes, spit beginning to leak from the corners of his mouth.

“M not gonna last, baby, you’re so good,” Lance whimpered, pulling Shiro’s head over his cock to meet his thrusts. “Feels so fucking good, Shiro, I can’t-“

Shiro moaned in encouragement, swallowing around his cock in anticipation.

“Oh shit, ‘m gonna cum, ‘m so close, baby, fuck, ‘m gonna-“ Lance babbled mindlessly, eyes closed as he thrust into Shiro’s mouth, pulling him down as far as he could until Shiro’s nose was pressed against his pelvis, cumming down his throat with a broken cry.

Shiro swallowed his cum as best he could, only a few drops dripping from the corners of his mouth as Lance held him down on his cock. Lance ground against his face as he rode it out, before pulling Shiro off of his cock, panting. Shiro let out a breathless moan as he licked the tip of Lance's cock clean, trying to catch his breath. 

Lance’s cock twitched and Lance whimpered, stroking through Shiro’s hair. “You okay?” he asked shakily.

"So good," Shiro breathed, looking at him with dazed, hooded eyes.

“Fuck, I love you,” Lance mumbled, pushing Shiro’s hair off of his face.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled back, leaning into his touch.

“C’mere,” Lance said, patting his lap.

Shiro scrambled up into his lap quickly, looping his arms around his neck again. Lance gently gripped Shiro’s chin, leaning in and licking up the stray bits of cum by his lips and Shiro let out a whimper, squirming in his lap.

“What?” Lance teased, sliding a hand to cup Shiro’s erection through his pants.

Shiro gasped, hips bucking against his hand. "P-Please..."

“Baby wants something?” Lance asked, unbuttoning his pants and pushing the waistband down a little.

"Want you to touch me," Shiro whined, hips squirming impatiently as he tried to get some friction on his cock.

Lance pulled Shiro’s cock out of his underwear, wrapping his hand around it. “You do?” Lance asked, slowly starting to jerk him off.

"Yeah, yeah," Shiro gasped breathlessly, mouth hanging open as he tipped his head back, fucking his hips into his fist.

“Yeah, come on, baby,” Lance murmured, tightening his grip and keeping his hand still. “Show me you want it, give me that pretty cock of yours.”

Shiro whined, gripping Lance's shoulders tightly as he rutted his cock into his grip desperately, already feeling embarrassingly close just from sucking him off.

“You’re so pretty,” Lance murmured, swiping his thumb through Shiro’s slit. “You look so good like this.”

Shiro gasped, cock jerking as precum dripped from his tip, easing the slide of his cock into Lance's fist.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Lance murmured. “Look at you.”

Shiro choked on a loud moan, almost cumming just from that. "I'm so c-close, fuck, please..."

“Cum for me, my sweet baby,” Lance murmured, thumbing through his slit.

Shiro whimpered, hips jerking unsteadily into his fist as he came, moaning.

“Fuck, that’s it, you’re so perfect,” Lance murmured, working him through it.

Shiro whined softly as he rode it out, rutting his cock against him. Lance gently stroked his cock, thumbing through his slit and Shiro jerked at the oversensitivity, gasping.

“You’re so pretty,” Lance murmured.

"You talkin' to me or my dick?" Shiro asked breathlessly.

“Both,” Lance smiled, bringing his hand up to his lips, hesitating a moment and then sucking Shiro’s cum off of his thumb.

"How are you so hot?" Shiro whined, cock twitching as he watched him. "I just came!"

“I know, I was there,” Lance hummed, swiping up the cum that had dripped down his shaft and licking that off his fingers too. “You taste good.”

"Fuck," Shiro groaned, leaning forward to kiss him hungrily.

Lance moaned against his lips, kissing him back.

"You're not supposed to be making me horny again," Shiro mumbled against his lips.

Lance giggled, nipping at his bottom lip. “Somehow I doubt that would be a challenge.”

"It really wouldn't," Shiro whined.

“And that’s cause you’re just a horny little baby,” Lance said, kissing his nose.

"Maybe," Shiro pouted.

Lance scoffed.

"What?" Shiro whined.

”Maybe.”

"Don't make fun of me!" Shiro whined. "I can't help it!"

“I’m not making fun of you,” Lance laughed.

"Sounds like you are," Shiro pouted.

Lance kissed his nose again. “No.”

"Promise you're not?" Shiro asked.

“Promise,” Lance said.

"Mkay," Shiro said, nodding.

“I like how horny you are,” Lance said, lip curling into a smile.

"Really?" Shiro asked, sceptical.

“Do you think I wouldn’t...?”

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "Might be... annoying, or something."

“Why would it be annoying?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"'Cause you're not as horny as I am," Shiro said, shrugging again.

“So?” Lance said, laughing softly. “You make me horny.”

"But still not as much as me!"

“So?” Lance asked. “I’d literally never be horny if you weren’t around. I wasn’t. I like being horny again after five years- with you, even if I can’t always keep up.”

"Promise?" Shiro asked, pouting softly.

“Promise,” Lance said. “Babe, if you think getting to have loads of orgasms is annoying, then I really don’t know what you’re thinking.”

Shiro huffed, burying his face in Lance's neck.

“M just saying,” Lance said.

"Was your blowjob good?" Shiro mumbled, changing the subject.

“Really fucking good,” Lance said. “So fucking good.”

"Really?" Shiro asked, smiling against his neck.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded. “Literally could barely feel my legs after I came.”

"Yay," Shiro hummed, nuzzling him. "You deserve to feel good like that."

Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him back. “You make me feel so good. I think I forgot what it was like to feel good like that, it’d been so long.”

"Well, 'm glad I can help you remember," Shiro said.

“Then again,” Lance giggled. “I sincerely doubt my ex wife would ever have eaten my ass out.”

Shiro giggled with him, biting his lip. "Then she's missing out."

“You think?”

"I know," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance bit his lip, smiling. “Well, I’m very glad you think so, ‘cause that was um... very good. For me. Really good.”

"Good," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“Why are you laughing?” Lance pouted.

"You're just sayin' it like I don't know how good it feels," Shiro laughed.

Lance pouted harder. “It’s just embarrassing!”

"Why?" Shiro asked, still laughing.

“Cause!!”

"Think me playin' with your ass is embarrassing, baby?" Shiro teased.

“Yeah...” Lance whined, cheeks red.

"Aww, poor baby," Shiro cooed, pressing kisses to his cheeks. "Guess I shouldn't do it anymore, then, huh?"

“Nooooo...” Lance whined. “Should,” he pouted.

"How come? Thought it was embarrassing," Shiro said.

“Is... but feels good,” he mumbled, still pouting.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and kissing his pouty lips. "So it shouldn't be embarrassing."

“Is embarrassing,” Lance mumbled.

"What's embarrassing about it?"

“I dunno...” Lance mumbled. “No ones ever played with my ass before...”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "I took your ass virginity. I'm very pleased."

Lance squeaked, cheeks red.

"What, baby?" Shiro asked, laughing softly. "You think everything about asses is embarrassing? What about if you played with my ass?"

“S not embarrassing,” he pouted.

"Then how come it's embarrassing when it's your ass?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno! It just is!”

"But you have such a pretty ass," Shiro said, pouting at him. "How could you be embarrassed with an ass like that?"

Lance whined softly, giving a small shrug. “Really think it’s pretty?” he mumbled.

"Prettiest ass in the whole world," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance whined louder, burying his face against Shiro’s neck.

Shiro made a soft sound, slipping his fingers into Lance's hair. "It'll get less embarrassing, baby. Promise."

“Kay,” Lance mumbled, giving a tiny nod.

Shiro brushed his fingers through his hair, humming softly and Lance made a soft contented sound, nuzzling him.

Shiro nuzzled him back, smiling. "I love you."

“I love you too,” Lance said softly back.

"Yay," Shiro mumbled, smiling.

“You’re so cute,” Lance mumbled.

"No, you are," Shiro mumbled.

“Noooooo,” Lance grumbled. “You.”

"Noooooo," Shiro grumbled back. "You."

Lance grumbled louder, nipping at Shiro’s neck and Shiro made a soft sound, tilting his head.

“You’re the cutie,” Lance mumbled, mouthing at his neck. “I’m not taking criticism or suggestions.”

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled. "Just keep doin' that."

Lance smiled against his skin, letting his teeth graze along it. Shiro shivered, making a soft sound and Lance gently sucked at his skin, making a small mark. Shiro moaned softly, tucking his face into Lance's shoulder.

Lance sucked a little harder, making a soft sound as he marked him up. Shiro let out a gasp, arching against him a little. Lance hummed softly, pulling back a little and moving to a spot close by, sucking again.

"Lance," Shiro whined softly, clinging to him.

“Mmmm?” Lance asked.

"More," Shiro whined.

“What happened to not getting horny again?” Lance asked against his skin.

"You put your lips on my neck," Shiro mumbled.

“S that all it takes?” Lance teased.

"Mhm," Shiro hummed, nodding.

“Horny baby,” Lance mumbled, nipping at his neck.

"'Ve got the hottest boyfriend in the world," Shiro whined. "How'm I supposed to not be horny?"

Lance flushed, nipping a little harder in retaliation and Shiro moaned breathlessly, pressing against him. Lance slid his hands around to cup Shiro’s ass, marking up his neck a little higher.

Shiro let out a whimper, rocking his hips forward. Lance slipped his hands beneath Shiro’s pants, squeezing his cheeks. Shiro gasped, pushing his ass back into his hands.

“You’re gonna have to help yourself out, baby, my hands are a little occupied,” Lance murmured, kissing up his neck and nibbling on his ear lobe, squeezing his ass to punctuate his point.

Shiro whimpered, reaching between them to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly.

“Good boy,” Lance murmured, sucking a mark right under his jaw, playing with his ass cheeks.

Shiro's hips jumped as he let out a moan, burying his face in Lance's neck as he moved his hand faster.

“You sound so pretty,” Lance said, wetly mouthing over his throat and latching onto another piece of skin.

"Feels so good," Shiro whimpered, hips rocking helplessly into his grip.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, nuzzling at his neck as he littered his skin with marks. “You gonna make yourself cum, baby?”

Shiro whimpered loudly, nodding quickly.

“Cmon baby, make a mess for me,” Lance murmured, squeezing his ass hard.

Shiro let out a loud moan, hips jerking as he came, arching into Lance's grip.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby,” Lance moaned softly, wetly kissing his neck.

Shiro whined as he rode it out, panting softly.

“That good?” Lance asked, nuzzling him.

"Mhm," Shiro said breathlessly, nuzzling him back.

“You sound so pretty when you cum,” Lance told him.

"You think?" Shiro asked, flushing.

“Mmmmhm,” he nodded, kissing under his jaw.

Shiro made a shy sound, hiding his face.

Lance smiled, holding him close. “We should go and have a shower, or something,” Lance hummed.

"Together?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. “If you want.”

"Do," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“Kay, then let’s do that,” Lance said, patting his ass. “Up.”

Shiro whined but got up, reaching out to hold his hand. Lance slipped their hands together, kissing Shiro’s forehead and leading him up to the bathroom.

\--------

Shiro was cuddling with Lance on the couch, perfectly content to never move again when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He let out a groan and sat up a little to get it out, frowning a little when he saw it was Keith. Keith fucking never called him. "Hello? Everything okay?"

"Hi, yeah, everything's okay," Keith said, biting his lip. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, 'm cuddling with Lance," Shiro said. "What's up? You never call."

"I uh, talked to mom," he said.

"Oh," Shiro said, biting his lip. "How'd... How'd it go?"

"I think it's gonna be okay," Keith said. "She's... not happy, but I think it'll be okay."

"That's very vague," Shiro said, frowning.

"Well," Keith said. "She doesn't hate you, and she's not going to never talk to you again, if that's what you were worried about," Keith said. "I had a really long talk with her about it, and while she doesn't really... understand, she loves you, and she's willing to try. She's not thrilled about it, but we both knew she wouldn't be. I think she just needs a bit of time, and she'll get there, okay?"

Shiro blew out a breath, biting his lip. "Really? That's... not at all what I was expecting."

"No?" Keith asked.

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Did she say anything else?"

"She's upset you're not going to be able to have children," he told him.

"But... I can have children," Shiro said, frowning.

"I know," Keith said. "But she means like... biologically with a woman, I guess. You can't exactly impregnate Lance."

"But he can impregnate me," Shiro grinned.

Keith gave a heavy sigh. "No, Shiro."

Shiro whined, pouting. "Fine. But it doesn't mean I can't have kids! There are lots of options still."

"No, I know," Keith nodded. "We'll just have to explain all of that to her."

"That'll take forever," Shiro whined. "She'll just keep asking me why I can't fuck a girl long enough to get a kid out of it."

Keith opened his mouth and closed it again. "Well... I'd say maybe explaining that you have a boyfriend who you're very in love with might help, but... honestly at this stage I'm not sure telling her about your forty year old boyfriend would help at all."

"Yeah, I'm holding onto that one for as long as I can," Shiro said, sighing.

"Yeah..." Keith said. "Well... I don't know," he said. "But we'll figure it out."

"I don't know why mom's even worried," Shiro pouted. "You're still gonna give her grandkids."

"Yeah, I guess," Keith shrugged. "I dunno."

Shiro sighed, biting his lip. "Well... I can work with that. Thanks for talking to her."

"Of course," Keith said. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so," Shiro mumbled.

"We'll handle it," Keith told him. "And besides, it's not like you have to see her for a while, anyway."

"It's only like six months until Christmas!" Shiro hissed. "That's not nearly enough time!"

"That's plenty of time," Keith said.

"I need years before I can face her again," Shiro grumbled.

"Nooo you don't," Keith said. "It'll be fine."

Shiro sighed, biting his lip. "Okay. It better be."

"It will, I promise."

"Thanks, Keith," Shiro said, smiling.

"No worries," Keith replied.

"'Kay, I'm gonna go back to cuddling my boyfriend now," Shiro said.

"Mmkay, have fun."

"Byee," Shiro said before hanging up, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Lance kissed Shiro's cheek as he ended the call. "Was that about your mom?"

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding and settling back against him. "Keith talked to her."

"How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought," Shiro told him. "She's obviously not super thrilled about it, but... she's more willing to learn than I was anticipating."

"Well, that's good, right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "She thinks I can't have kids, though."

"Oh..." Lance said. "But you can."

"I know," Shiro said, huffing a little. "She just thinks the only way is with a woman."

Lance hummed. "Well, you just gotta tell her that that isn't true."

"She probably won't believe me," Shiro mumbled.

"Well it's a fact," Lance told him. "You'll have Keith to back you up."

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "I'm very thankful for that."

"Do you uh... wanna?" Lance asked, biting his lip. "Have kids, that is?"

"'Course," Shiro said, nodding.

"With me?"

"Who else would I have them with, silly?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I dunno," Lance shrugged, biting his lip.

"The answer is no one," Shiro hummed, kissing his cheek.

"Okay," Lance said softly.

"Do you wanna have kids with me?" Shiro asked.

"I... hadn't really thought about it," Lance said. "Yeah, I mean.... Yeah."

Shiro pouted at him.

"Whaat?"

"Don't sound very sure about that," Shiro pouted.

"I just hadn't really thought about having more kids," Lance told him. "But if that's what you want then I want that too."

"Don't have to talk about it right now," Shiro said, sighing. "'S not gonna happen anytime soon."

"Okay," Lance said softly, biting his lip.

Shiro made a sound, chewing at his bottom lip.

"When do you think... that time would possibly be?" Lance asked hesitantly.

"Probably never, actually," Shiro huffed.

Lance frowned. “Why...? That’s not what you said just now.”

"Well, I changed my mind," Shiro said, scowling.

“Shiro...” Lance said softly. “Don’t do that, talk to me.”

"Well you clearly don't want to, so it doesn't matter."

“I never said that.”

"I can tell!"

“I don’t not want to,” Lance protested.

"Okay, sure," Shiro said.

“I don’t!”

"Then how come you said it like that?"

“There’s just... other things to think about,” Lance said. “You caught me off guard, I never thought I’d have another child after Elsie. I didn’t think about what it would mean if I was with someone else again, ‘cause I didn’t think I would be.”

"You haven't thought about it since then?" Shiro asked, frowning a little.

“Not really,” Lance said. “I can't say that was something at the forefront of my mind, no.”

"It's not on the forefront of mine, either," Shiro huffed. "I've just... thought about it."

“Okay,” Lance said. “That’s fine, that’s- I’m sorry I haven’t,” he said helplessly.

"It's fine," Shiro said, sighing.

“Clearly it’s not.”

"It is," Shiro said.

“Right,” Lance said.

"You don't have to think about all the same things I do," Shiro said.

“I know,” Lance said. “But you’re upset I haven’t.”

"'M not," Shiro insisted.

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Lance sighed.

Shiro made a sound, frowning.

“What?”

"'M trying not to be upset about it, but I can't help it."

“I didn’t say you were trying to be, I just said that you were.”

"I don't wanna be upset about it!"

“Well, you know that’s not gonna change anything,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"I know," Shiro pouted.

“So just talk to me, instead.”

"Dunno what to talk about," Shiro mumbled.

“Why are you upset?”

"'Cause I feel stupid for thinking about it now," Shiro said, shrugging a little.

“Why?”

"Because you haven't been!"

“But why does that make you feel stupid?”

"Because it makes me feel stupid and young and naive and eager and like I don't know anything," Shiro said.

“But... why?” Lance asked. “Like you said, we don’t have to think about the same things. We might be together, but we still have a lot of different things going on, and different things that we think about.”

"Because you clearly know better than me," Shiro said, huffing. "And you're older and more experienced and if you haven't thought about it there's probably a reason."

“I don’t think it’s as deep as that,” Lance frowned. “I have a lot going on, Shiro, you know that. I’m just trying to get through right now and focus on the right now of our relationship. That’s just because I have a lot of bad stuff going on in my head, and just focusing on the way things are right now and living in the moment and enjoying them helps, that doesn’t make it the right way or the only way. If you’re in a place that you wanna think about your future with me then that’s great, and I love that you do. The only future I’m trying to think of right now is one where we’re together, I haven’t gotten further than that yet, but that doesn’t mean that that’s all there is.”

Shiro made a soft sound, nodding a little. "Okay. 'M sorry."

“It’s okay,” Lance said. “Listen, there are a lot of reasons why I might be hesitant to have another baby, but until we’re in a better position in however many years from now to realistically talk about things, hesitance is all it is. If you wanna have a baby with me then I wanna have a baby with you too, okay?”

"Wanna have a baby with you," Shiro mumbled, mashing his face into Lance's face and nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said, wrapping an arm around him. “Then let’s tentatively say that when we’re ready, we’ll have a baby.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding again. "That sounds good."

“Yeah,” Lance agreed softly.

"You really wanna have one?" Shiro asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

"You're not just sayin' that to make me happy?" Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Dunno if I believe you," Shiro said, sighing a little. "But I'll believe you for now."

“Thank you,” Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, nodding.

Lance kissed his head. “Let’s just... shelve that for a while.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding.

“I love you,” Lance said softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro said.

“So much,” Lance said.

"More than anything," Shiro mumbled.

Lance kissed his head, nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long guys omg ive been having a rough time but hopefully we'll be getting back to normal posting schedules


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mamá?” Lance asked, eyes widening in surprise as he turned around, wiping his hands on his apron and rushing over to hug her. “What are you guys doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming!”
> 
> "That is the point of a surprise," she laughed, wrapping an arm around him.
> 
> Lance smiled widely, holding on for a few moments before letting go. “It’s so good to see you guys, Elsie’s gonna be so pleased.”
> 
> "Speaking of Elsie, who's that?" Veronica asked, tilting her head towards the person lingering awkwardly in the door of the kitchen, still holding a sleeping Elsie.
> 
> “Um, this is my uh... friend- Shiro,” he said, glancing at him.

Lance's mom had made perhaps a bit of an impulse decision. She'd been sitting at home the other day, bored out of her mind and lonely, when she remembered it was her granddaughter Elsie's birthday in a few days. She hadn't seen Elsie in forever, and she wanted to be there for her birthday. But just her showing up wasn't nearly good enough, so she called all her kids and asked if any of them could come as well and eventually ended up with Veronica and Luis showing up at her house the next day. 

They started their trip to Lance's house early the next morning, Elsie's birthday, neglecting to tell Lance they were coming. It was a decent four hour drive to get there, but she stayed excited the whole time. She was getting to celebrate Elsie's birthday with her, and see her son again after way too long apart, what wasn't exciting about that? They piled out of the car once they arrived, going up to the door and knocking. 

It took a few seconds before it opened, revealing a young looking man she had never seen with Elsie in his arms, a birthday hat sat messily on her head as she rested against the man, her face tucked into his neck. 

"Hello?" the young man asked, his voice hushed as if Elsie was asleep against him. "How can I help you?" 

Lance's mom searched her brain to try and figure out who this person was, but she had no idea. "Hello," she said. "I'm Lance's mom, and this is his sister Veronica and his brother Luis. We're here to surprise Elsie for her birthday." 

The man's face lit up with recognition, nodding and stepping aside so they could come in. "She's asleep right now, but you can go ahead and come in. Lance is in the kitchen making her cake." 

Lance's mom smiled and stepped inside, the other two following her as she crept into the kitchen, grinning. "Lance?"

“Mamá?” Lance asked, eyes widening in surprise as he turned around, wiping his hands on his apron and rushing over to hug her. “What are you guys doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming!”

"That is the point of a surprise," she laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

Lance smiled widely, holding on for a few moments before letting go. “It’s so good to see you guys, Elsie’s gonna be so pleased.”

"Speaking of Elsie, who's that?" Veronica asked, tilting her head towards the person lingering awkwardly in the door of the kitchen, still holding a sleeping Elsie.

“Um, this is my uh... friend- Shiro,” he said, glancing at him.

Shiro's face fell a little as he ducked his head, giving a little nod. "Yeah, um... I just babysit Elsie."

Fuck, that hadn’t been the right thing to say. “Um,” Lance said, not quite sure what to say. “Let me just put the cake in the oven, and then we can go and catch up in the living room?”

"Sounds good," his mom said, smiling at him. "We'll go in and wait for you."

“Okay,” Lance nodded, turning back to the cake and pouring the mixture into the baking tray.

Shiro led the others into the living room, carefully arranging Elsie in his lap as he sat down, feeling incredibly awkward and a little hurt.

Lance quickly put the cake in the oven, not wanting to leave Shiro too long, setting a timer and taking off his apron and going into the living room, sitting down next to Shiro. “Hey,” he said softly to them. “Half an hour.”

"I could definitely get down on some cake," Veronica said, grinning.

“I’m a bit rusty, but hopefully it should be good,” Lance said.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful," his mom said, smiling at him.

“So um,” Lance said, biting his lip. “Shiro’s uh... well, he is Elsie’s babysitter, that’s how we met. And he still is, but uh...” he said, trailing off as he tried to figure out what to say.

"But?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s also um, my... boyfriend.”

The room was silent before Veronica started to giggle, covering her mouth. "What?"

“Boyfriend,” Lance said, gesturing to him. 

Luis squinted at him. “You’re straight,” he said. 

“Um, no. Apparently not,” Lance said,

Shiro reached out to take his hand, winding their fingers together cautiously. "We've been dating for about a month. He's... very not straight, in my opinion."

“How old is he?” Luis asked and Lance bit his lip.

“A lot younger than me, I know,” Lance muttered.

"Well, he seems very nice," Lance's mom said after a moment. "But really, Lance, how old is he?"

Lance was quiet for a few moments. “Nineteen,” he admitted.

She blew out a breath, looking between the two. "Lance..."

“What?” he mumbled.

"That's... very young," she said.

“Yeah, I know,” Lance said softly, looking down.

"But..." she said, sighing. "I suppose your father was quite a bit older than me. It didn't make much of a difference in how we felt about each other, did it?"

Luis blew out a breath. “Not twenty years older,” he muttered.

"Hush, now, Luis," she said, smacking his leg. "Lance, why don't you tell us a little about Shiro."

“Um, okay,” Lance said. “Well, like I said, we met because I hired him as Elsie’s babysitter on the weekends while I’m at the museum. He’s studying something very clever which I cannot for the life of me remember the name of, but he’s very smart and wants to work at NASA. And um... he’s quite possibly the sweetest most kind person I’ve ever met, and I love him very much,” he said, flushing a little.

"Does Elsie like him?" Lance's mom asked.

“Elsie adores him,” Lance said, gesturing to where she was snuggled up to him, passed out.

"He sounds a little too good to be true," Veronica said, squinting at him.

“Well he is true,” Lance said, holding his hand a little tighter.

"When'd you figure out you were gay, then?"

“I’m not gay,” Lance said, huffing. “I’m just... not straight. I figured it out a few days before we started dating, like a month ago?”

"Well, I'm happy for you," Veronica said. "Your ex-wife is a witch bitch and you've been a lonely sad loser for too long. I'm also happy for me, because I'm not the only gay one anymore."

Lance snorted. “You’re right, she is a bitch. She showed up here the other day, before Shiro and I were together, and before I knew I liked him, and started announcing she doesn’t want Elsie exposed to that sort of thing, as if she has a say.”

"Ew," Veronica said, wrinkling her nose. "Why do you still let her come over?"

“Elsie invited her,” Lance said. “I don’t normally.”

"You should just ban her."

“I guess,” Lance said. “Anyway, that’s whatever. I try to just forget she exists when I can.”

"Fair," Veronica said, nodding as Shiro squeezed his hand.

“So um, yeah,” Lance said, squeezing back. “Shiro kinda lives with us mostly, now, and that’s... yeah. That’s what’s going on with me, I guess.”

"I'm very happy for you, Lance," his mom said, smiling at him.

“Thanks, Mamá,” Lance said, giving her a small smile back.

"You're welcome," she said. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, mijo."

Lance sighed softly. “Well, that’s lot,” he said. “Not sure I can get quite that much.”

"Never hurts to try," she smiled.

“I guess so,” he nodded.

Shiro leaned against him, making a small sound. "Should we wake Elsie up...? Or wait until the cake is ready?"

“Yeah, she’s had a nice long nap,” Lance nodded, brushing her hair away from her sleeping face.

Shiro nodded, tilting his head a little so he could whisper into her ear, gently waking her up.

Elsie made a soft sleepy sound as she woke up, wrinkling her nose and yawning.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Shiro said softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Guess who's here to see you?"

“Who?” she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Your grandma, and your aunt Veronica and your uncle Luis," Shiro said, smiling.

She made an excited sound, head whirling around to look, squirming in Shiro’s lap until she could get down, rushing over to them.

Lance's mom laughed and scooped her up into her lap, giving her a hug. "Happy birthday, darling. How are you?"

“M good!” she said happily, bouncing in her lap. “I’m six now!”

"You're getting so big!" she laughed.

“Yes!” she agreed proudly. “I’ll be nearly as big as daddy soon!”

"Sooner than you think," she smiled, kissing her forehead.

Elsie made a happy sound, wriggling in her lap. “I’m a big girl now.”

"You are," Lance's mom said, nodding. "How does it feel?"

“The same...” she said with a defeated pout.

"That's okay," she said, smiling at her. "You should enjoy being young while you are."

“But I wanna be big and cool like Shiro!” she whined.

"Shiro's only a little bigger than you are," she teased gently, giving Lance a wink.

Lance huffed, glaring at her and crossing his arms over his chest sulkily. Veronica giggled at him, reaching over to give their mom a high five.

Lance hmphed softly, wrapping his arm around Shiro and leaning into him, pouting. Shiro grinned softly, looping his arm around him and kissing the side of his head. Lance nudged his nose into Shiro’s cheek, making a tiny whining noise so that only he could hear.

"It's okay, baby," Shiro said back, just as quiet. "I'll protect you."

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

"Of course," Shiro said, kissing his cheek.

“Anyway, if we’re finished bullying Lance,” Lance said, shooting his mom and sister a glare.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Veronica giggled.

“Wh- that’s not fair.”

"Why not?"

“Because,” he pouted.

"That's not a good reason."

“Is,” he grumbled.

"Is not."

“Issss,” he whined.

"Well, I'm gonna bully you anyway," Veronica said.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.”

"I'm not sure what you expected when you're suddenly gay and have a boyfriend."

“What’s there to make fun of?” he glared.

"That fact that it took you almost forty years to figure out you like guys?" Veronica said.

“I don’t like guys necessarily, I like Shiro.”

"Same difference," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "That's like forever in gay years."

“Well I hadn’t met Shiro, how was I supposed to know I liked him?” Lance asked and Luis snorted. 

“Yeah, more like he wasn’t born yet,” Luis said. 

Shiro huffed softly, pouting a little.

“Shut up, Luis,” Lance said, and Luis rolled his eyes. “We all get it, okay? I’m very much aware. Just stop.” 

Luis held his hands up. “Okay, okay, sorry. I was only joking.”

"This is supposed to be a happy occasion, Luis," Lance's mom said pointedly. "Let's leave it alone for now, yes?"

“I’m sorry!” he said. “I already said, I was joking!”

"We all know you're not, dear," his mom said, patting his knee.

Luis huffed, sitting back against the sofa.

"I bet that cake's almost ready," Lance's mom said, giving him a look. "Why don't you and Shiro go finish getting it ready? We'll stay in here with Elsie."

“Okay,” Lance nodded quickly, getting up and pulling Shiro with him, taking him into the kitchen and blowing out a long breath.

Shiro made a soft sound, biting his lip. "Are you okay?"

“Yeah,” Lance said softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Didn’t think I’d have to be dealing with this for a little while yet, but... here we are.”

"'M sorry," Shiro mumbled, resting his forehead against him as he hugged him.

“S okay,” Lance said, sighing softly as he leant into him. “Wish I’d been able to... call and prep them or something. Give it a little time to sink in first.”

"I know," Shiro said, nodding and squeezing him tighter.

“What about you, are you okay?” Lance asked softly.

"Mhm," Shiro said, nodding. "They seem nice. I dunno if Luis likes me, though."

“He’s just cautious,” Lance said. “He’s the oldest and I’m the youngest, so he's always been looking out for me,” Lance told him.

"Does he think I'm bad for you?" Shiro asked, pouting.

“I honestly don’t know,” Lance said, shaking his head a little. “He’ll probably try and talk to me alone later and get more details out of me to determine,” Lance said. “Veronica will try and get details so she can make fun of me and learn about our sex life, though, so be wary of that.”

Shiro whined softly, pushing his face into his shoulder. "That's embarrassing."

“...Really, that’s interesting,” Lance hummed.

"What?" Shiro pouted.

“Aren’t you the one that tries to stop me being embarrassed about sexy things?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t peg you for someone who thinks sex is embarrassing.”

"It's embarrassing to talk about with your sister who I just met thirty minutes ago!" Shiro huffed.

“I suppose so,” Lance said. “You talk about sex with Keith though, right?”

"A little," Shiro said, nodding.

“Exactly,” Lance said. “So don’t worry about it, I wont tell her anything in detail,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “She’s a lesbian anyway, I don’t know why she wants to know.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him. "Have a question."

“Uh huh?”

"How gay am I allowed to be with you in front of them?"

“As gay as you want, baby,” Lance laughed.

"You sure?" Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Lance nodded.

"So I can kiss you and stuff?"

“Yes.”

"Good," Shiro said, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Gimme a kiss, then,” Lance smiled.

Shiro made a sound, lifting his head up to give him a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Lance said with a soft smile.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, chasing his lips.

Lance smiled, kissing him again and Shiro made a sound as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance slid his hands onto Shiro’s hips, kissing him a little more firmly.

Shiro made a breathless sound into his mouth, pressing closer before they were rudely interrupted by Veronica barging into the kitchen, yelling something about needing the cake in her mouth and making Shiro jump.

Lance huffed, pulling Shiro closer by his hips and turning to glare at her accusingly.

"Ew, stop making out in the kitchen," Veronica said, wrinkling her nose. "Where's the cake? Have you gotten it out yet?"

“No, it’s in the oven,” Lance said. “And this is my kitchen.”

Veronica groaned, rolling her eyes. "I need cake, Lance."

“Get it out yourself then,” he said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you gonna go back to swapping spit if I do?" she asked warily.

“I’m sure we’ll find out.”

She huffed but didn't hesitate to grab a pair of oven mitts, going to check on the cake. Lance watched her for a moment, before recapturing Shiro’s lips with a soft hum. Shiro melted into him, sliding his hands over Lance's chest as he kissed him back.

"Gross," Veronica whined as she turned and saw them, setting the cake on the counter and turning off the oven after making sure it was done.

Lance flipped her off, kissing Shiro for a few more moments before pulling back. Shiro whined softly, chasing his lips for a moment before catching himself. Lance smiled, giving him one last lingering kiss and pulling back.

"I'll admit, you guys are kinda cute," Veronica said as Shiro let his head rest against Lance's chest.

“Thanks,” Lance said, wrapping an arm around Shiro and stroking his back.

"I'm kind of surprised you've only been dating for a month," she said.

“What d’you mean?” he asked.

"I dunno, you've got a lot of chemistry," she said, shrugging. "You act like you've been dating a lot longer."

“Well, we kinda fell in love before we started dating, so...” Lance said with a soft smile.

"Gross," Veronica said but she was grinning at them, rolling her eyes fondly. "Can't believe you've secretly liked dick all these years. You hid that shit so well not even you knew."

“Shut up!” Lance whined. “I only like Shiro’s,” he pouted.

"Why, 's it nice?" she asked.

“Yes, actually,” he huffed.

She grinned at him, poking at the cake to see if it had cooled off. "Well, whether you like dicks or vaginas or both or neither, I can tell you one thing. You seem more comfortable and happy and in love with Shiro than you ever did with that fat, ugly, disgusting whore Nyma. So I'm glad you figured your shit out and got with him."

Lance laughed softly, sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair and cupping his head. “Thanks,” he said softly.

"Bet he makes you miss the days your sex drive was like his, though, huh?" Veronica teased.

“Definitely,” Lance said, pursing his lips.

Shiro buried his face in Lance's chest with a shy noise as Veronica laughed, shaking her head. "Your poor boyfriend."

“Shut up,” Lance grumbled. “We manage.”

"I'm sure you do," she teased.

“Shut up!” Lance whined.

"Luis is gonna beat your ass later, you know," she said. "You already know he's out there angry rant texting Rachel and Marco right now."

“What do you think he’s saying?” Lance pouted.

"Probably something like he can't believe you had the audacity to just up and decide to be gay and get a boyfriend and not tell anyone," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "Luis is very simple-minded, Shiro," she continued, turning to him. "He's exactly like our father. Everything in the world is supposed to be a certain way and if it isn't, he doesn't understand it. It took both him and our father forever to understand why I "wanted" to be a lesbian, but they came around eventually. At least daddy isn't here for this one. I think it'd take him five times longer to wrap his head around. His forty year old son "deciding" to be gay, too? Unheard of."

Lance sighed, frowning. “Well, I very much did not ‘decide’ to be gay. You’re right though, I would not want to have to try and explain this to dad.”

"Luis probably just thinks you're having a mid-life crisis, and you'll grow out of this 'phase' in a couple months," Veronica said.

“Oh, I’m definitely having a mid life crisis,” Lance snorted. “Shiro is not part of it, though.”

"I believe you," Veronica said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure most mid-life crises don't include a change in sexuality."

“No, what do they even normally include? I could have a checklist,” Lance giggled. “Young hot boyfriend to make me feel better about myself, check. Frequent overindulgence of alcohol, check,” he joked.

"Oh, you're an alcoholic now?" Veronica laughed. "That's new."

“Yeah, that is new,” Lance said, gesturing to where he had a lot of bottles of wine stacked on a wine rack.

"That's definitely my fault," Shiro mumbled, making Veronica laugh. 

"Well, I can't say he didn't need to loosen up a little. I'm glad someone could get him to do it."

“Oh, shut up,” Lance huffed. “Yes, we all know I’m a loser, thanks, so you already mentioned.”

"I don't know, I think your boyfriend is making you pretty cool," Veronica said, making Shiro giggle softly.

“What, cause he got me addicted to getting drunk like I’m still in my twenties?” Lance asked.

"You're noticeably more relaxed and chilled out than you have been for the past five years," Veronica said. "You never used to smile this much."

“Thanks, I’ve been miserable,” Lance laughed.

"But you're not anymore," she said. "And that's the important part."

“Correct,” he nodded.

"Anyway, I think the cake is cool enough to ice, now," Veronica said. "I'll let you two handle that. Let me know when it's ready to eat."

“Mmkay,” Lance hummed, nodding.

She smiled and waved, leaving the kitchen again. Lance kissed Shiro’s head, letting go of him and moving to the counter to start on icing the cake. Shiro whined softly and followed him, plastering himself across his back and wrapping his arms around him again.

“What do you think of my sister?” Lance asked with a soft laugh.

"She's funny," Shiro said, smiling. "'N cool. I like her."

“She likes you too,” Lance smiled.

"How do you know?" Shiro asked.

“Please, I’ve known her my entire life,” Lance scoffed. “I know.”

"Are you really really sure?" Shiro asked.

“Positive.”

"Does that mean Luis doesn't like me?"

“I don’t think he doesn’t like you,” Lance said. “Like I said, I just think he’s cautious of you.”

"Will he ever not be?" Shiro pouted.

“I think so,” Lance said. “He just needs to get to know you a bit first.”

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled.

“You haven’t met all my siblings yet, you’ll have to win them over too,” Lance teased.

"What are they like?" Shiro asked.

“More chill than Luis,” Lance laughed. “There’s Rachel and Marco. Marco is significantly cooler than Luis, and Rachel is slightly more tame than Veronica.”

"That's good," Shiro said. "I don't think I could handle two more of them."

Lance giggled. “Five of us all together, baby.”

"What if Veronica is the only one that likes me?" Shiro asked.

“That won’t happen,” Lance said, shaking his head.

"You don't know that," Shiro pouted.

“I do.”

"How?"

“Shiro, I know. Just trust me, okay?”

"Okay..." Shiro mumbled.

“Do you think Keith is gonna like me?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Are you sure?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said again.

“Well then.”

"Shut up," Shiro grumbled.

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. Shiro smiled a little, pressing a kiss to his back.

“And besides,” Lance said. “You’re gonna be around for always, so even if it takes them a while, they’ll come around.”

"For always?" Shiro asked softly.

“Of course,” Lance nodded. “Always.”

Shiro made a happy sound, smiling and nuzzling him. "Yay."

“You know that already, silly,” Lance smiled.

"Well maybe you changed your mind," Shiro mumbled.

Lance scoffed, turning around to look at him. “You really think that?”

"Well... no," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head.

“Then don’t say such ridiculous things,” Lance said, kissing his nose.

"'Kay," Shiro said, tilting his head to request a proper kiss.

Lance kissed him softly, cupping his face. “If you think that I would be stupid enough to ever let you go, when I’m so crazily in love with you, and so much better off for having you around, then you must think I’m really really stupid.”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head a little. "Just think you might find someone even better."

“Are you kidding me?” Lance asked. “You think I might find someone better? Is that supposed to be a joke?”

"No," Shiro said, pouting. "It's not."

“Okay, well my deathly fear is you finding someone better, so don’t even think for a minute that I ever could. I’m- are you fucking- Shiro, what the fuck? I could literally never find someone better than you. I think I’ve gotten this far in life, and have never even been properly happy with someone before, because I was in love with my wife and I married her. I’ve been more happy with you in a month than I have in our whole marriage. I thought I was going to be fucking alone forever, and you’re literally the only thing that has been able to help pull me out of that depression I was in for so long,” Lance told him. “I will never find someone better than you, Shiro. You’re it for me, okay?”

"Well you're it for me, too," Shiro said, a little frustrated. "I know you probably don't believe me because you think I'm too young or whatever, but you are. I've been in love a couple times before and none of them... none of them have ever felt anything like this. None of them have ever been close to you. I've never met anyone that I like as much as I like you, and I'm really really positive I never will. I don't ever want anyone else, I just want you."

Lance made a soft sound, wrapping his arms around Shiro and burying his face in his neck. “I really hope that doesn’t change,” he mumbled.

"Never will," Shiro said, shaking his head a little as he wrapped his arms around him. "Never ever."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, giving a tiny nod.

"I love you so much," Shiro mumbled.

“I love you so much too,” Lance said with a soft sigh, holding him tighter.

"I'm so glad," Shiro mumbled, pressing closer to him.

“Gotta finish decorating the cake,” Lance said, not moving.

Shiro whined, holding him tighter.

“Veronica’ll come back and bully me,” he mumbled, still not moving.

"Then she can make the cake herself," Shiro mumbled, clinging to him. "We're having a moment."

Lance nodded in agreement, pressing his nose tightly into the curve of Shiro’s neck. Shiro made a soft sound and held onto him tightly, swaying them side to side a little. Lance made a small sound in response, letting out a soft breath.

Veronica came back into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking between them and the cake. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Lance didn’t say anything, not lifting his head from Shiro’s neck and flipping her off again.

"I should've known you were gay, you're completely useless," she muttered, coming over to grab the cake and start icing it herself.

“Shut up,” Lance mumbled, holding onto Shiro tighter.

"All you had to do was put the icing on," she said. "And you're being a useless gay man instead. Honestly, it's a miracle Elsie made it to six."

Lance whined unhappily, shaking his head into Shiro’s head.

"Don't be mean," Shiro pouted at her, sticking out his tongue. "We're having a moment." 

Veronica snorted and nodded, clearly amused. "Sure, fine. I'll take care of this, then."

“You’re so annoying,” Lance huffed, still not moving.

"I'm doing you a favor right now," she said.

“You’re being annoying,” he mumbled.

"Why, were you two about to fuck or something?"

“No, shut up,” Lance huffed. “Does this look like a fuck cuddle?”

"You look like those straight kids in that vine," Veronica snorted.

“Oh, fuck you,” Lance huffed.

Veronica giggled, biting her lip. "You know I'm right."

“I know you’re fucking annoying,” Lance grumbled.

"How come you're so grumpy all of a sudden?" she asked.

“Not grumpy,” Lance grumbled softly, pouting a little.

"What would you call it, then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He reluctantly lifted his head to pout at her.

"Are you that upset I'm interrupting your kitchen cuddle time?" she asked, giggling.

“Maybe,” he mumbled.

"Well, this is done," Veronica said, pointing to the cake. "And your daughter very much would like some."

“Okay,” Lance said with a heavy sigh, pulling away from Shiro and immediately missing his warmth, getting the candles out and giving them to Veronica.

Shiro tried not to pout as Lance moved away from him, watching Veronica stick six candles into the cake neatly.

Lance lit them, taking the cake from her and going to the door. “Is everyone ready for cake?” he called through to the living room.

There were various sounds of affirmation from the living room, Elsie's being the loudest.

“Okay,” Lance said, carrying it through and starting to sing happy birthday.

Everybody else joined in as they walked toward where Elsie was still situated on her grandma's lap, smiling widely. Lance brought the cake right to Elsie, reminding her to make a wish as they finished singing. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing, and then blowing all the candles out at once.

Everyone clapped and cheered as she did, smiling brightly.

Elsie protested as Lance stood up again, and Lance laughed softly. “Let daddy go and cut the cake so we can eat it, yeah?” he asked and she reluctantly nodded, Lance taking the cake back into the kitchen.

Shiro trailed after him, getting out plates and forks for everyone as Lance cut the cake. Lance cut it and gave everyone a piece, kissing Shiro’s cheek as they took it back in.

Shiro smiled and grabbed his own piece, taking a bite and humming happily at the taste. "Mm, good."

“Yeah?” Lance asked hopefully.

Shiro nodded, quickly scooping up another bite into his mouth. "God. Yeah. Really good."

“Oh good,” Lance said, eating some of his own. 

“The best cake ever!” Elsie declared.

Lance's mom laughed and agreed, nodding. "Yes, Lance, very good. Thank you."

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance smiled.

"I'm so glad you did it all and I didn't help at all," Veronica said.

“Oh shut up, I made it,” Lance glared.

"And I put the best part on top," Veronica said.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

Veronica giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. “You always take all the credit.”

"Because I always do everything," she teased.

“You can make it next time.”

"I will," she nodded.

“That might require you to let me know you’re coming first, you know.”

"Are you upset about that?" his mother asked, pouting at him.

“Well, I did kind of have the situation of explaining my sudden gayness and nineteen year old boyfriend thrust upon me, to which I thought I had a lot more time before, so kinda,” he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she said guiltily. "I just wanted to come see my babies. I haven't seen you both in so long."

“It’s okay,” Lance said. “We’re always happy to see you.”

"I promise I'll tell you next time," she said.

“Okay,” Lance nodded. “No harm done.”

"Good," she said, smiling at him.

“Has anyone texted Rachel and Marco?” Lance asked, giving Luis a pointed look who smiled sheepishly at him.

“Uh... no?” he asked, clearly lying.

"Oh, give it up, Luis," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "We all know you did."

"Was I supposed to not?" he asked and Lance sighed. 

"Well, I suppose not. I'd rather be able to actually come out myself though." 

Luis looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Shiro reached out to take his hand, squeezing gently.

"It's fine," Lance said, rolling his eyes. "What did they say?"

Luis bit his lip. "Just that they were surprised, and also happy for you and that they're glad you're finally getting some," he said and Lance snorted. 

"Of course."

Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip as Veronica grinned. "That is the best part of all this."

"Maybe for some people," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she said.

"You are wrong."

"Alright," she said, clearly not believing him.

"You don't believe me," Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Veronica, if you think sex is the thing that I should be most happy about in all this, then I feel sorry for you and all of your past relationships," Lance said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Damn," Veronica said, raising her eyebrows. "Don't come for me, little bro, I'm just teasing."

Lance smiled sweetly and shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's the truth. That's a good thing that comes with it, for sure, but I'd go without that before I'd go without other parts."

Veronica rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little. "Okay, Lance, don't have to get all philosophical on us."

"I'm not!" Lance protested.

"Right," she grinned. "Of course not."

Lance pouted at her and she giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway," Lance said. "Well all knew that was the most important thing to you, anyway," he said with a grin.

"Lesbians fall in love as soon as their eyes meet, the only thing left after that is sex," Veronica said, shrugging.

Lance snorted. "Right, right. Of course. Funny, we still have lots of things left besides that even after being in love," Lance teased, pressing a kiss to Shiro's hand.

"But we also have lots of sex," Shiro said softly, smiling.

"Shh," Lance said with a smile, pecking his lips.

Shiro giggled softly, chasing his lips. Lance kissed him quickly once more, pulling back with a teasing smile and Shiro pouted at him, leaning against him.

"I'll give you all the kisses you want later," Lance mumbled quietly, kissing his hair.

"Want all the kisses," Shiro mumbled back, still pouting.

"Oh, you do?" Lance asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Shiro whined.

"Then you shall have them, sweetness," Lance told him.

Shiro made a happy sound, smiling. "Yay."

"All you two ever do is kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss," Elsie piped up, folding her arms across her chest. "I tried to kiss Miss Adams, cause I love her, and you said that's how you show Shiro you love him, but she wouldn't let me! So I kissed Lara instead, 'cause I love her, too. And then I kissed Callum, and then I got told off," she pouted. 

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. "You what?"

"That's very sweet of you, Elsie," Shiro said, smiling at her. "But kisses should be saved for very special people, yeah? If you kiss everyone then how do the special people know they're special?"

Elsie pouted, brows pinched together. "But... everyone's special!"

"You're right," Shiro said, nodding. "But they're special in different ways, right? So that means you gotta show you love them in different ways."

"Okay..." she said at last with a small nod. 

"I don't kiss you the same as I kiss Shiro, do I, baby?" Lance asked and she shook her head, wrinkling her nose. 

"You put your tongue in Shiro's mouth, it's icky."

Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip. "I put my tongue in other places, too."

Lance's eyes widened and he turned bright red, slapping Shiro's chest. "Shut up," he hissed.

"Oh, my god," Veronica cackled, clapping. "Damn, Lance! Get some!"

Lance whined, putting his head in his hands. "Shiro, what the f-" he caught himself, breaking off with another whine.

"Sorry," Shiro said, still giggling softly.

"I hate you," he mumbled.

"That's mean," Shiro said, pouting.

"You're mean," Lance grumbled, turning to bury his face in Shiro's chest with a huff.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "'M noooot."

"Are! Lance whined, nuzzling him.

"Noooo," Shiro whined back, kissing his head.

Lance gave a small nod, cheeks still burning.

"'M sorry, baby," Shiro mumbled.

Lance whined softly again, looking up at him with a small pout. Shiro cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his pouty lips and Lance made a soft sound, nudging their noses together and chasing his lips. Shiro made a sound back, kissing him again.

Lance smiled against his lips, pulling back and rubbing their noses together. "Love you," he mumbled quietly.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled, smiling and kissing his nose.

Lance smiled softly, sitting up a little and resting his head on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro grabbed his hand, tangling their fingers together as he leaned against him. Lance sighed, playing with Shiro's fingertips, cheeks still warm as he tried to forget about being embarrassed. Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand.

Elsie wrinkled her nose, grabbing onto her grandma’s face and smooshing hers against one of her cheeks, making kissy noises. "That's all they ever do," she told her.

"Well, that's okay," she said, laughing softly. "Their relationship is still new."

Elsie hummed, squinting at them. "They let me join in cuddling, so it's okay."

"That's good," she said. "Do they cuddle good?"

"Yes! We cuddle all the time!" she nodded.

"Cuddling is good," she nodded.

"Daddy's squishy, and Shiro's warm," she nodded and Lance pouted.

"That's good," she laughed.

"M I squishy?" Lance pouted up at Shiro.

"Already told you, baby," Shiro mumbled. "You're squishy 'n yummy 'n cute."

Lance flushed a little, making a soft sound and turning his face into Shiro's neck. "Kay."

Shiro made a soft sound, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing over his back.

"Today is just embarrass Lance day," Lance mumbled.

"That's what you get for not telling us," Veronica said.

Lance huffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was going to eventually!"

"Would've taken forever."

"Well, I wasn't anticipating seeing you guys yet!"

"Yeah, you never visit anyone anymore," she said.

"Well, I'm busy," Lance said. "I work weekends, and Elsie has school, when am I supposed to come?"

"I dunno, take some time off or something!"

Lance snorted. "Likely."

"Get a new job, then?"

Lance sighed. "Yeah, trying to, actually."

"How's that going?"

"Not that good," Lance said.

"No?" his mom asked, frowning.

"Not really, no," Lance shrugged. "I guess I haven't been trying that hard."

"I'll find something for you," Shiro mumbled.

"You don't have to, baby," Lance said softly, shaking his head. "I can do it."

"I'll find something for you," Shiro said again, rolling his eyes a little.

Lance pouted, kissing his jaw. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Shiro said. "I'll get you something."

"Okay," he mumbled, giving a small nod.

Shiro hummed, kissing his cheek. Lance slid down a little against the back of the sofa, resting his head on Shiro's shoulder and sighing softly. Shiro kissed the side of his head, leaning against him.

—-----

The rest of the day went by quickly, opening presents and Lance getting dinner ready, and soon, Elsie was yawning and rubbing her eyes, and it was time for bed. "Story! I want a story!" she whined, and Lance kissed her head. 

"Okay, why doesn't Shiro put you to bed, and grandma can read you a story, yeah?" he asked, and she nodded. 

"Vero, you go too," Luis said, glancing at Lance, and Lance bit his lips. Welp, he knew what that meant.

Shiro scooped Elsie into his arms, taking her off to go get ready for bed as Lance's mom and Veronica followed.

After they left Luis called Lance over to sit on the other couch with him and Lance sighed, getting up and sitting down. "Whatever you're going to say, you don't need to," Lance told him. 

"I just want to make sure that you're really sure about this," he said. 

"I am, okay? I am." Lance said. 

"I know you think that, but.. Listen. We all know you're going through a rough patch right now, and... sometimes at this point in your life, we do crazy things to make us feel young again and like things aren't quite as shit as they are." 

Lance sighed. "I think those normally include buying a flash car, not changing your sexuality." 

"Are you sure?" Luis asked. "I mean.. he's nineteen, Lance. And look, he seems really nice, okay? I'm not saying this because I don't like him. I just think... that's gonna cause issues down the line. I think you're struggling right now, and having someone young and hot like him is making you feel good about yourself again." 

Lance rolled his eyes. "And if he is? What's so wrong with that?" 

"I just don't want you to be with him for the wrong reasons. From what I can tell he babies you, and you like that. You like having someone to take care of you after so many years of it just being you doing that taking care of everything."

"What's wrong with that?" Lance mumbled, looking down. 

"You're nearly forty, Lance. You've never liked men. If you have, then okay, correct me, please. But as far as I'm aware, you have never shown an interest in men, and you've always been crazy about girls. You know I'm not saying this from a place of homophobia, you know that. I just.. don't understand how you're suddenly gay."

"I'm not gay," Lance said softly. "I still like girls, I just... I love Shiro."

"So, Shiro's the only man that you're attracted to?" he asked.

“Yes,” Lance mumbled. 

“Listen to yourself. How can you be gay- or bi- or whatever, if Shiro’s the only man you’re attracted to?”

Lance sighed. “I don’t know, okay?”

“Are you really really really sure that you’re not just caught up in this? That he took care of you, and made you feel better, and happier, and like you didn’t have to stress so much because he was here for you, and then because you’ve been alone for so long you’ve been craving that kind of affection and you took it like that. I mean, all of that what you said to Vero about sex not even being that important? You used to think so. Is that because you’re not all that into it?”

“Luis,” Lance said with a heavy sigh. “I’m into it,” he said. “Okay? I’m very into it. I’m very into him. I don’t know what my sexuality is, and frankly, I don’t really care, either. All I know is that I love Shiro, and if any of those things are true- then fine, I don’t see what’s so bad about them, anyway. He makes me happy, he takes care of me, he takes some of what I’m dealing with so that I don’t have to have so much on my plate. He makes me feel cared for and loved, what is so wrong with that? Isn’t that what a relationship should be like? All I meant by what I said to Veronica, is that after so long of being alone, the emotional support and that type of intimacy is more important to me than getting my dick wet. But yes, I do get it wet. A lot. And I’m very into it, not that’s actually any of your business.” 

“Okay,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Okay. I’m not trying to convince you otherwise, I just want you to be sure that you’re sure.”

“Well, I am,” Lance said. “Thanks for your concern.”

“I’m sorry,” Luis said. “I like him, I do. I just worry about you, I always worry about you.”

“Just try being happy for me, okay? You could protect me when I was fifteen, but we’re not young anymore. I’ve been very very hurt. I’ve been fucking miserable for longer than I care to think about, and I’m finally feeling happy again. Even if this is… temporary, just let me enjoy it while I have it.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Okay.” 

Lance let out a breath, nodding. “I’m gonna go see how the story’s going,” he said, going up to Elsie’s room and popping his head around the door.

Elsie was already asleep by the time Lance came in, his mom finishing the story as Shiro met him outside in the hall.

"Hey," Lance whispered, wrapping an arm around him and leaning into him.

"Hey," Shiro whispered back. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly, leading Shiro out of the room so they wouldn't wake her. "Got that talk Veronica was saying about," he sighed. "The are you sure you're really gay and not just having a midlife crisis and have a hot young boyfriend so that you feel better about yourself and he takes care of you so you feel young and happy again, and honestly- what the fuck is wrong with that anyway?" he frowned. "Yes, you do make me feel better about myself, and yes, you take care of me, which I very much appreciate, and hopefully sufficiently reciprocate, but... that doesn't mean anything in terms of- I don't even know what's that's supposed to mean," he huffed. "That's not why I'm with you, and it's not because I'm having a midlife crisis, either," he frowned.

"I know," Shiro said, frowning and cupping his cheeks. "Doesn't really matter what they think, though, does it? We know why we're together. We can prove it to them."

Lance nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. "I love you so much," he said softly. "We're always gonna have this, you know? Whoever we meet. They're always gonna think we're together for the wrong reasons."

"I know, baby," Shiro mumbled. "But all that matters to me is me and you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as I have you, that's all I care about."

Lance made a soft sound, looping his arms around Shiro's neck and kissing him softly.

"I love you," Shiro said against his lips.

"I love you too," Lance mumbled, cupping the back of his head.

Shiro made a soft sound, kissing him gently. Lance gently stroked through his hair, giving a sigh against his lips. 

Lance pulled back after a few moments, resting their foreheads together. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled softly.

"More than anything," Lance breathed.

"More than anything," Shiro agreed, kissing him again.

Lance made a soft sound against his lips, kissing him back.

"Is your family gonna keep us busy forever?" Shiro asked, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mm, I hope not," Lance mumbled, sliding his arms around Shiro's waist.

"Wanna have you to myself," Shiro mumbled back, pressing closer to him.

"And what are you gonna do with me then?" Lance teased.

"Whatever you want me to do," Shiro smiled.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Booooring."

"How?" Shiro pouted.

"You were supposed to say something sexy," he pouted back.

"Like whaaat?" Shiro asked.

"I dunno," Lance said, pouting harder. "You were supposed to tell me what you wanna do with me when we're alone, not give me a cop out answer."

"Well, I wanna do a lot to you," Shiro mumbled, smiling at him teasingly. "But you're kinda loud when I play with you. Dunno if you want everyone to hear."

Lance held back a tiny gasp, soft dick twitching in his pants at Shiro's words, and he bit his lip, cheeks flushing.

"Aww," Shiro cooed softly, kissing him again. "You like that, baby?"

Lance gave an embarrassed whine, giving a tiny nod.

"Wanna play with you so bad," Shiro whined, nipping at his bottom lip.

Lance gasped softly into his mouth, pulling Shiro flush against him.

"Like how pretty you sound," Shiro mumbled, kissing him hungrily.

Lance whined softly into his mouth, kissing him back, and holding Shiro against him by the hips, knowing they should definitely stop, but not wanting to.

"Do you guys do anything besides make out?" Veronica asked as she came out of Elise's room.

Lance jumped, pulling away from Shiro and glaring at her. "Shut up," he huffed.

"I'm just saying," she said, walking past with their mom, heading downstairs. "Are we gonna go get drunk or what?"

"Drunk?" Lance asked, eyes widening, taking Shiro's hand and following them.

"Yes, drunk," Veronica said. "Duh."

"Uh..." Lance said. "I guess? What about your car? I don't have enough room for you all to stay over."

"Mom drove us here," she said. "Pretty sure she's not gonna get drunk."

"Poor mom," Lance snorted.

"Oh, I'm fine," his mom said. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay then, let's get drunk," Lance shrugged.

"Hell yeah," Veronica grinned.

"I have an abundance of wine, and I think I have vodka from that vodka night we never had," Lance hummed thoughtfully.

"Vodka's good," Veronica said.

"Mkay," Lance said, going to the kitchen to get some glasses, handing them to Shiro and then getting the vodka and a couple of bottles of wine. "I dunno what mixer you want, have a look," Lance said to her.

"Don't worry, I feel very comfortable raiding your kitchen," she said.

"Of course," Lance snorted.

Veronica grinned at him, looking through his fridge and grabbing something.

Lance rolled his eyes with a grin, taking the other things out into the living room. Shiro followed him after grabbing the orange juice from his fridge, sitting on the couch. Lance sat down next to him, kissing his cheek and pouring himself a glass of wine and then one for Luis, handing it to him.

Shiro poured some vodka and orange juice into his glass and took a sip as the other two joined them. Lance wrapped an arm around Shiro as he took a sip of his wine, kissing his cheek.

"Should I wait until we're drunk or can I start now?" Veronica asked.

"Start what?" Lance asked, looking at her sceptically.

"Questioning you about your sexual habits," she said as if it was obvious.

"Well," Lance said. "I guess you can try and start now, no promises I'll answer until I'm very drunk, though."

"We'll wait, then," she hummed.

"Ookay," Lance hummed.

They sat around and talked idly until Veronica thought he was drunk enough, clearing her throat and giving him a pointed look. "It's time."

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Okay.”

"So... where _does_ Shiro put his tongue?" she teased.

Lance squeaked and his eyes widened. “You know damn well, and I’m not drunk enough for that.”

"Well, that's fine," she giggled. "I already know the answer."

Lance pouted. “You’re so mean!”

"How come?" she asked. "Thought you were gay now."

He shot her a glare. “Fuck. You.”

"Okay, fine, you're Shirosexual or whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "What do you wanna call it? You're an ass gentleman now."

“An ass gentleman,” Lance said, unable to hold back a laugh. “Love it.”

"Yes, so you shouldn't be embarrassed about ass activities."

“Well, I’m still a baby gay, so I’m allowed,” Lance huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"You've been a baby gay for like a whole month, that's enough time."

“No it isn’t!” Lance protested.

"Okay, I'll give you another month," she said.

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes. “Then what are you gonna say?”

"You'll have to wait and see," she grinned.

“Ugh, fine,” he whined.

"Have you guys, like, properly fucked yet?" she asked.

“Uh... no, not yet,” Lance said.

"Really?" she asked. "I'm surprised."

Lance gave a small shrug. “Yeah.”

"What else have you done, then?"

“Um... I dunno,” Lance said, biting his lip. “Blowjobs?”

"That's it?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Is that it?” Lance asked Shiro, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Unless you count me eating your ass," Shiro said innocently.

Lance let out a sigh, trying to stop himself from flushing. “Yes, Shiro, we all know you ate my ass. That has been very much established.”

Shiro giggled softly, biting his lip. "Well you didn't technically say."

Lance whined, pouting. “Why do you like embarrassing meeee?”

"Because I know you're gonna do the same thing to me with Keith," Shiro said.

“Well, now you have forced me to, whether I was going to or not,” Lance said.

"Of course you were going to," Shiro said.

“Might not’ve,” he mumbled. “You seem to have no shame whatsoever, so I dunno what I could even say.”

"You'd try anyway," Shiro said.

“Maybe.”

"Definitely."

Lance hmphed, taking a long drink.

"Getting old has made you boring, Lance," Veronica sighed.

“What do you mean?” Lance pouted.

"You've been dating for a month and you haven't gotten farther than blowjobs?"

Lance huffed. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m depressed. My sex drive is not that great.”

"Well, consider it my singular mission to undepress you," she said.

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Lance asked flatly.

"I dunno, but I'll figure it out," she said.

“Right,” Lance said sceptically.

Shiro made a soft sound, cuddling into his side.

“Are you upset we haven’t had sex sex yet?” Lance mumbled.

"Nuh uh," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, frowning. “You’d rather we had though, right?”

"I mean... I guess so," Shiro mumbled, shrugging a little.

Lance bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked, frowning.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Lance shrugged.

Shiro made a soft sound, still frowning.

“It doesn’t,” Lance said. “I’m drunk, nothing makes sense. Actually, I’m not drunk enough, can I have some of yours?”

"Yeah, sure," Shiro mumbled, handing his over.

“Thanks,” Lance said, downing the rest of what was in Shiro’s glass.

Shiro stared at him, still frowning.

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled, pouring him another, accidentally putting a bit too much vodka in.

Shiro took the glass and the bottle from him, setting them to the side and taking both of his hands, holding them tightly.

Lance looked down at their hands and then back up at Shiro. “What’re you doin’?”

"Holding your hands," Shiro told him.

“Very tight,” Lance said, wiggling his fingers a bit. “Can I have another drink please?”

"No," Shiro said.

“Why?” Lance asked, brows pinching and bottom lip jutting out.

"Think you've had enough," Shiro mumbled.

“Haven’t,” Lance said, frowning at him harder.

"I think you have," Shiro said.

“Well, I don’t care,” he grumbled, trying to wiggle his hands free.

"Don't be silly," Shiro said, holding his hands tighter.

“M not being silly!”

"You are."

Lance huffed, trying to snatch his hands away again.

"Lance," Shiro said, frowning at him. "Cut it out."

“Why are you being so horrible to me?” he whined.

"I'm not," Shiro said, huffing.

“Yes you are!”

"Lance," his mom cut in. "I think Shiro's right, honey."

“W-“ Lance started, turning to look at her. “I barely even had any!”

"I think you've had more than you think," she said.

“I haven’t! I only had like... two... three... glasses.”

"I'm tired, I'm gonna head up to bed," Shiro announced, letting go of Lance's hands and standing up. "Goodnight everyone, it was nice to meet you." 

Lance's mom smiled at him as Veronica waved. "Goodnight, Shiro, it was lovely to meet you as well." Shiro smiled back, turning to head up the stairs.

Lance blinked after him, not saying anything for a few moments. “Is he mad at me...?”

"How would we know?" Veronica snorted.

“I ‘unno,” Lance mumbled. “Did I do something wrong?”

"Still dunno why you're asking us," she said.

“You were listening, weren’t you?” Lance said frustratedly.

"Right, but I'm not your boyfriend," she said. "Go talk to him. We're heading out, anyway. Got a decent drive back, and it's getting late."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, going over to hug them and say goodbye, and then stumbling up the stairs to their bedroom, standing outside the door and panicking for a few moments before pushing it open, misjudging it a little and practically falling inside.

Shiro turned his head to look at him where he was curled up, frowning. "Told you you'd had enough."

“Okay, ‘m sorry, you were right,” Lance mumbled, taking a moment to steady himself and then struggling to get out of his clothes, before flopping down onto the bed. “Why’re you mad at me?”

"'M not mad at you," Shiro mumbled, rolling over to curl up next to him.

“Yes you are! Why are you?”

"'M not mad, 'm annoyed. You were being annoying and not listening to me," Shiro huffed.

Lance pouted a little, frowning. “Was I?”

"Yes. Weren't listening to anyone, actually."

“Well ‘m sorry,” he mumbled.

"'S okay," Shiro mumbled back.

“S not, made you mad at me.”

"'M not mad at you, baby," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head.

“Promise?”

"Promise," Shiro nodded.

Lance nodded and then made a small sound. “My head feels funny.”

"'Cause you drank too much, baby," Shiro said.

“Didn’t think I did,” he mumbled.

"Well, you weren't keeping very good track, huh?"

Lance gave a small shake of his head. “Where’s my pillow?” he mumbled.

"Right there. baby," Shiro said, pointing to it.

“No, I hate that one,” Lance said, throwing it off of the bed.

"That's the one you always use," Shiro said, furrowing his brow.

“I hate it now,” Lance said.

"How come?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “S not warm ‘n nice.”

"'Cause you haven't been using it, honey," Shiro said.

“No,” Lance pouted.

"Why don't you just use me as a pillow, then?" he asked with a sigh. "I'm nice and warm, right?"

Lance made a soft sound, curling up next to him and resting his head on his chest. “Nice ‘n warm,” he nodded.

"If this is what you wanted you should've just asked, sweetheart," Shiro mumbled as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Lance made a soft sound, nuzzling his chest and giving a tiny shrug. "Thought you mighta still been 'nnoyed."

"I'm never too annoyed to snuggle with you, baby," Shiro said.

"Kay," he said with a small nod, kissing his chest. "Always wanna snuggle."

"Me, too," Shiro mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

Lance sighed, turning his face into Shiro's chest and inhaling.

"You okay?" Shiro asked softly.

"S much as I love my sister, she makes me think bad things s'mtimes," he mumbled.

"Bad things like what?" Shiro asked softly.

"Like things you wouldn't like," he said with a tiny shrug.

"Baby, if you don't wanna talk about it, we don't have to. But if you're upset, I wanna know why," Shiro said.

"Do you wish we had sex more than we do? Or did more stuff?" he asked softly.

"I mean, it'd be having sex with you every second of the day if I could. But I'm not unhappy with the amount we do right now. 'M very satisfied, if that's what you're worried about."

"But, she's right..." Lance said with a small frown. "It's been a month... We haven't even had proper sex yet, and- even saying we'd done blowjobs was a lie, you have, I haven’t."

"So?" Shiro said. "We said we were gonna take it more slow. We've done what we've wanted to and what we've been comfortable with. What's wrong with that?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. "Feels like I should be doing more, or trying harder, or... I dunno. I should just be better."

"I think you're perfect how you are, baby," Shiro said, holding him closer.

"But... you could be with someone who wanted to fuck you every second of the day if they could, and 's not like me and actually gets in the mood without you having to get things going," he mumbled with a small frown. "Or that sucked your dick or ate you out or fucked you and didn't just make do with a stupid handjob 'cause they're dumb and insecure and nervous."

"Honey, do you remember what I told you earlier?" Shiro asked. "When we were in the kitchen, and then later in the hall?"

"ll probably remember when my head 'sn't spinning," he said softly.

"I told you that I'm really in love with you, and you're the only one I wanna be with forever for the rest of my life, and I don't care what other people think about our relationship because it's ours and I like it the way it is. I don't care how often Veronica thinks we should be having sex, okay? You're new to all this and I don't wanna rush you, and it gets me off enough to give you blow jobs and eat your ass that I don't even care. You could give me handjobs for the rest of my life and you'd still make me cum harder than half the guys that've fucked me, because being so fucking in love with you makes in that much better."

Lance made a soft sound, looking up at him. "You really really really really mean that?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "You wanna know what happened the last time I got fucked by someone that wasn't you?"

"I dunno, do I?" Lance asked, frowning at the thought.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "'Member when I had that date, and I said I couldn't hang out after? Think I told you then that the guy fucked me, but I didn't tell you that I thought about you the whole time he was doing it, because you were about the same size and I wanted it to be you really bad. I wanted you so bad I moaned your name when I came. I could've easily had him again if I wanted him, but I came back the next day and told you it wasn't that good, because it wasn't. He wasn't you, so I didn't want him. And that was before I even really had you, baby. How on earth could I ever wanna give you up now?"

"I 'unno," Lance mumbled, a soft whine catching in his throat as he shuffled up Shiro's body a little, pressing his face into Shiro's neck. "M just s-so scared 'f not being good enough for you."

"You're more than I ever imagined having, Lance," Shiro mumbled softly, clutching him tightly. "I don't want you to worry about that. You're perfect."

"Don't feel perfect," he mumbled quietly.

"That happens sometimes," Shiro mumbled, nodding. "But you gotta trust me when I say you're perfect for me, okay? I don't want you to spend our whole relationship thinking I'm gonna leave you."

"Okay," Lance said with a small nod. "Don't wanna do that."

"Me, neither," Shiro said softly.

"I love you," Lance said, nuzzling him.

"I love you, too, baby," Shiro said, nuzzling him back. "So, so much."

"My head hurts," he mumbled softly.

"You should have some water," Shiro told him.

"Don't wanna get up."

"You can wait a little bit," Shiro murmured, kissing the side of his head.

"Kay," he nodded.

Shiro made a soft sound, holding him tight. Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him again and yawning.

"Can't fall asleep though until you have some water," Shiro told him.

"But 'm sleepy," he protested.

"Then have some water and you can go to bed," Shiro told him.

"But I don't wanna mooooooove," Lance whined.

"If you sit up you can take your clothes off and we can be naked together," Shiro hummed. "Then you can have some water and we can go to bed and naked cuddle."

"Kay," Lance pouted, sitting up and making a soft unhappy sound.

"There's some water right there," Shiro said, pointing to the bedside table. "Drink that for me."

Lance picked up the glass and drank as much as he could, putting it back down again.

"Good job," Shiro said, smiling. "Thank you."

Lance rubbed his nose with the heel of his palm. "Help," he said softly, holding his arms out.

Shiro made a soft sound, smiling as he sat up a little and helped him out of his shirt.

Lance fumbled with his pants, undoing them and then flopping down against the bed. "Can't."

Shiro smiled and shook his head, grabbing them on either side of his hips and tugging them down, throwing them onto the floor once they were off. "There."

"Thanks," Lance said.

"You're welcome," Shiro hummed. "How do you wanna lay to cuddle?"

"Um, need my pillow back, wanna hold you," he mumbled.

"Then go get your pillow, silly baby," Shiro laughed.

Lance pouted, leaning over the edge of the bed to pick it up, putting it back in place and laying on his side.

"Okay, good," Shiro said, scooting back until he was plastered up against Lance's front, pressing against him as close as he could.

Lance sighed softly, wrapping his arm around Shiro's waist and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Love you, baby," Shiro mumbled, yawning and resting his arm over Lance's, tangling their fingers together.

"Love you too," Lance smiled, yawning as well.

"Night night," Shiro mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Night night," Lance said, resting his forehead against Shiro's back and sighing sleepily.

Shiro snuggled back as close as he could get, falling asleep slowly.

Lance yawned again, falling asleep after a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance heaved out a shaky breath, resting his forehead at the nape of Shiro’s neck. “Morning,” he mumbled, voice a little raspy.
> 
> "I'm not even sure that it is," Shiro mumbled back, reaching out for his hand.
> 
> “What is it, then?” Lance mumbled, sliding their fingers together, eyes tightly closed.
> 
> "Dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "Was a little busy when I woke up."
> 
> “What even happened?” Lance asked.
> 
> "You were grinding on me like a horny, needy baby," Shiro told him.
> 
> “Shit,” Lance mumbled, flushing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note- somno in this chapter

Shiro woke up sometime later to the feeling of Lance moving behind him, making soft sounds into his hair. It took him a few seconds to figure out what was happening, still groggy from sleep, but he flushed almost as soon as he did. Lance was grinding against his ass, cock hard and dripping as it slipped messily against him. Shiro hesitated before reaching back to spread his cheeks a little wider, letting out a soft moan as Lance's cock settled properly between his cheeks, the tip catching on his rim every so often as he started to carefully work his hips back against him. 

He brought one hand up to cover his mouth as they rocked together, the other going between his legs to play with his cock, finding it already surprisingly hard. He wrapped his fingers around himself tightly as he started to fuck his hips back between Lance's cock and his fist, body shuddering and a too-loud moan threatening to leave his lips every time the head of his cock caught his rim just right, tugging for a second before sliding free. 

Shiro didn't want to rush Lance for sex if he wasn't ready, but god he wished he could reach back and sloppily finger himself, could sink back onto Lance's cock and work him until he came or woke up, whichever was first. He had no complaints about what he was getting, though. The feeling of Lance's thick cock against his ass was fucking heavenly as Shiro jerked himself faster, trying to get himself off before Lance woke up. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he'd be embarrassed for Lance to know he was getting off like this.

Lance tightened his arm around Shiro's waist, moaning as he came to, hips stuttering. It took him a few moments of rocking his hips, feeling his cock wetly sliding between Shiro's ass cheeks before he realised what was happening, gasping softly. 

"S-Shiro," he moaned before he could stop himself, unsure if Shiro was awake or not, hips stuttering as he stopped them from moving, trying to gauge whether Shiro was still asleep.

"Don't stop," Shiro whined, pushing his hips back against him needily.

Lance groaned, sliding his hand to grip Shiro's hip and thrusting desperately against him, cock dripping between his ass cheeks. Shiro let out a moan, playing with the tip of his cock as he angled his hips back, trying to get Lance's cock to catch on his rim again, wanting to feel the tease of it.

“Fuck,” Lance moaned breathlessly, thrusting hard against him and gasping as he felt the slight stretch of Shiro’s rim, forcing himself to hold back and not just thrust all the way into him like his body was telling him to, rubbing it over his hole instead with a gasp.

Shiro whined, his hole throbbing with need as he arched back against Lance, panting, "Fuck, please."

Lance slid his hand around to grasp Shiro’s cock, pumping it quickly as he rut against his ass, mouthing messy kisses to the back of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro fucked sloppily into Lance's fist, thighs trembling as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

“M gonna cum,” Lance moaned, hips stuttering as a glob of precum dripped out against Shiro’s hole.

"Fuck, me too," Shiro gasped, cock twitching at the feeling.

“Yeah, yeah, cum with me, baby,” Lance moaned, cock twitching as it caught on his rim again.

Shiro whimpered loudly, grinding his hips back desperately as his brain to mouth filter disappeared entirely, fueled by the dizzying arousal of having Lance's cock so close to where he wanted it. "Fuck, fuck, Lance, cum in me, please."

“Shit,” Lance gasped, pulling Shiro’s ass cheeks apart and slipping the tip of his cock into his wet hole, cumming the moment he sank even a little into his tight heat, cum spilling into him.

Shiro choked on a loud moan, clenching down on the tip of his cock as he came almost immediately after, gasping at the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside him. Lance gave a broken moan, panting as he rested his forehead against Shiro’s back, gripping his hip tightly, losing himself in the feeling of Shiro clenching tightly around his tip.

Shiro's hole milked Lance's cock as he rode out his orgasm, resisting the urge to grind back and take Lance deeper.

“Fuck, baby,” Lance moaned, sounding absolutely wrecked.

Shiro made a weak sound of agreement, panting.

Lance let his cock slip free, trembling a little from oversensitivity, pulling Shiro’s body flush back against his own and holding him tightly. Shiro pressed back against him as tightly as he could, angling his hips a little to keep Lance's cum from dripping back out of him.

Lance heaved out a shaky breath, resting his forehead at the nape of Shiro’s neck. “Morning,” he mumbled, voice a little raspy.

"I'm not even sure that it is," Shiro mumbled back, reaching out for his hand.

“What is it, then?” Lance mumbled, sliding their fingers together, eyes tightly closed.

"Dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "Was a little busy when I woke up."

“What even happened?” Lance asked.

"You were grinding on me like a horny, needy baby," Shiro told him.

“Shit,” Lance mumbled, flushing a little.

"It was hot," Shiro hummed, smiling.

Lance made a soft sound, nuzzling him. “I bet.”

"Think your body's trying to tell you something, baby," Shiro mumbled teasingly.

Lance huffed out a soft laugh. “Oh, you think?” he asked, kissing Shiro’s shoulder.

"Mhm," Shiro hummed, giggling softly.

“We’ll see,” he teased back.

Shiro whined softly, pouting.

Lance giggled, kissing his shoulder again. “What happened to going slow, hm? Thought you didn’t mind.”

"I'd wait for you as long as I need to," Shiro agreed, nodding. "Doesn't mean I don't want you to."

Lance pressed a line of kisses along his shoulder. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," Shiro hummed, smiling.

“We gonna go back to sleep? What time’s it?” Lance asked.

"Dunno," Shiro mumbled, shrugging. "Still haven't looked."

“Look,” Lance said, nudging his shoulder with his nose.

"You look," Shiro grumbled.

“No, I’m hungover,” Lance grumbled back.

"Guess we'll never know, then," Shiro mumbled, sighing.

“Fine, ‘m goin’ back to sleep, then,” Lance grumbled.

"'Kay," Shiro said, nodding. "Me too."

“Kay,” Lance nodded.

Shiro made a soft sound, snuggling into him and slowly falling asleep again.

\---------------

Lance fell asleep quickly after him, waking up a little while later with a full bladder, stumbling out of the bed to the bathroom to pee. Shiro rolled onto his front in his sleep once he left, making a soft sound and nuzzling into his pillow.

Lance came back into the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and looking down at Shiro sleeping on the bed with a soft smile, before his gaze fell to Shiro’s ass and he bit his lip. He’s actually kind of... put his dick in him. He’d cum in him. He made a soft sound, getting back on the bed and gently cupping Shiro’s ass cheeks, squeezing softly and pulling them apart, a small moan escaping him at the sight of his hole, all messy with his cum. Lance couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his fingers over it, coating them in cum and pressing against his rim. Fuck.

Shiro made another sound in his sleep, legs spreading a little on instinct as Lance played with him.

Lance dipped his thumb into Shiro’s hole, using his other hand to spread his cheeks and moaning softly at how Shiro spread his legs in his sleep, eager for Lance to play with him. “God, you’re so hot,” Lance muttered.

Shiro's hole twitched around his thumb as he took him in easily, wet and a little loose already. Lance pressed it in further, before pulling it out and replacing it with his forefinger, sinking it into him and moaning softly at the way he felt around him.

Shiro let out a soft, half-formed whined as he shifted, clenching around him. Lance slowly thrust his finger into him, mesmerised by how Shiro’s hole took him in, teasing another finger at his rim, unsure if he should wake him up before continuing. Shiro pushed his hips back against him a little impatiently, breath picking up a little.

Lance slid a second finger in, Shiro’s wet hole easily taking them both, and Lance moaned softly at how tight he felt. Shit. Lance slowly thrust them into him, cum dripping out of his hole with each movement of his fingers that Lance was quick to push right back inside.

Shiro woke up with a soft gasp, immediately canting his hips backwards onto the fingers in his ass. "Lance- What-"

“Sorry,” Lance said, lips curling into a smile and not sorry at all as he pushed his fingers into him. “You looked too good to resist.”

Shiro let out a whine, clenching around his fingers as he rocked his hips back. "Fuck."

“Look at you, you’re so hot,” Lance groaned as he thrust his fingers into him.

"Says the guy fingering his cum into me," Shiro gasped, spreading his legs wider and grinding down against the bed.

“Yeah,” Lance moaned, thrusting them in a little harder. “Yeah, you look so fucking good with my cum dripping out of you.”

Shiro moaned, burying his face in his pillow as he pushed his hips back to meet him. "Fuck."

“You’re so fucking wet and tight and hot,” Lance mumbled as he fucked him with his fingers.

"More," Shiro whined, clenching down on his fingers needily.

“Nother one?” he asked.

Shiro nodded eagerly and Lance eased a third finger into him, pressing them in as deep as he could. Shiro let out a satisfied groan, rocking his hips as he got used to the stretch.

“God, I love you,” Lance murmured as he watched Shiro’s hole stretched wide around his fingers.

"Love you, too," Shiro gasped, tilting his hips and trying to angle his fingers inside him.

Lance thrust his fingers into him a little more firmly, gently holding Shiro’s hip with his other hand.

"Please, please," Shiro whined, squirming beneath him as he tried to find the right angle.

“Please what, baby?” Lance asked.

Shiro whined loudly, lifting his head to look back and pout at him. "Please."

“Please what?” Lance asked again.

Shiro made a frustrated noise, cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "D'you know what your prostate is?"

“Uh...” Lance asked, frowning in confusion. “Why is that relevant?”

"It's-" Shiro made another sound, hips rocking impatiently. "If you find it and touch it it feels really, really good."

“Okay, how do I find it?” Lance asked.

"Just- move your fingers around a little," Shiro said. "Crook your fingers and press against me. You'll know when you find it."

“Okay,” Lance said, biting his lip in concentration and crooking his fingers, feeling along Shiro’s walls.

Shiro squirmed impatiently for a few moments before arching with a gasp, clenching down and trying to hold his fingers against that spot. "Yes, fuck, right there, fuck."

Lance swallowed as he watched him, rubbing his fingers over that spot. Shiro moaned loudly, clutching at his pillow and grinding his hips back desperately, cock dripping.

“Fuck, that feel good, baby?” Lance asked, thrusting his fingers into him, aiming for his prostate.

Shiro whimpered brokenly as he nodded, tipping his head back and panting as he worked his hips back.

“Tell me how you like it,” Lance murmured, thrusting a few more times before going back to rubbing his fingertips over it.

Shiro whined, cock brushing the sheets beneath him as he fucked himself back on Lance's fingers, getting his knees underneath him for more leverage. "H-Harder..."

“Like this?” Lance asked, pressing more firmly as he massaged over his prostate.

Shiro's vision whited out as his breath caught in his throat, body trembling as he rushed towards his orgasm, seconds away from cumming.

“Need an answer, sweetness,” Lance murmured, lips curling into a smile as he continued his motions.

Shiro cried out, cock throbbing painfully as he dripped onto the sheets. "Y-Yes, fuck! Please!"

“Oh, I’ve got you, angel,” Lance murmured, soothingly stroking his hip as he rubbed hard over Shiro’s prostate. “Cum for me, darling, come on, let go.”

Shiro let out a soft sob, clenching down hard on his fingers as he came hard across the sheets, trembling. Lance moaned as he watched him, rubbing over his prostate to work him through it, easing up on the pressure a little. Shiro rocked his hips desperately as he rode out his orgasm, panting into his pillow.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance said softly, gently stroking over his prostate as he rode it out, before slowing his fingers to a stop.

Shiro made a weak sound, still trembling a little from how intense his orgasm had been.

“God, how are you so beautiful?” Lance asked, gently pulling his fingers free.

"Dunno," Shiro mumbled breathlessly, turning over a little to reach out for him.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Lance said, wiping his fingers on the sheet and laying down next to him, pulling Shiro close.

Shiro snuggled into him with a soft sound, clinging to him. "Really...?"

“You’re stunning,” Lance murmured, kissing his head.

Shiro smiled happily, nuzzling him gently. "Is that why I got to wake up with your fingers in my ass?"

“Yep,” Lance said with a soft laugh. “You rolled over in your sleep and your ass looked good, and then I could see all my cum and I couldn’t help myself,” he pouted.

"I'm not complaining," Shiro hummed, lifting his head to kiss the pout from his lips. "Just figured you'd need more time to work up to that."

“Yeah, so did I,” Lance smiled against his lips. “Might need a bit more time before doing any more, but... I want to,” he said softly.

"Take as long as you need," Shiro mumbled, kissing him again.

“I love you,” Lance said softly.

"I love you, too," Shiro said back.

“God, I’m so in love with you,” Lance mumbled.

"I feel the same way about you, baby," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance gently kissed him again. “You’re perfect.”

"You are, too," Shiro mumbled, kissing him back.

Lance smiled against his lips. “And you’re so beautiful.”

"Mm, so are you," Shiro hummed.

“No, you don’t understand,” Lance mumbled, smiling. “You looked so beautiful like that, I’ve never seen you so desperate and out of it before, you were gorgeous.”

Shiro made a soft sound, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Yeah?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded, kissing his forehead. “Did it really feel that good?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Feels so, so good."

Lance made a soft sound. “Not sure I’d be able to handle that,” he said with a soft laugh. “If it had you like that, I’d probably have passed out.”

"Maybe," Shiro said, giggling softly and biting his lip.

“Probably definitely,” Lance snorted. “I nearly cried when you ate me out it was so good.”

"Should've," Shiro mumbled, grinning at him. "That's hot."

Lance giggled. “Well, you’ve plenty of opportunities to make me cry, baby,” he said.

"Only good ones, though, right?" Shiro asked, pouting at him.

“Well, I hope so,” Lance said, pouting back. “I’d much rather you ate me out til I cried than something less fun.”

"Me, too," Shiro said, nodding.

“You should do that, by the way,” Lance said. “Because in a month Veronica is going to ask me more stuff, and I need something to desensitise me to the crippling embarrassment of it,” he said, wrinkling his nose.

"If you want me to play with your ass more, baby, all you have to do is ask," Shiro teased.

Lance pouted. “I want you to play with my ass mooooore,” he said in a soft whine, cheeks heating a little.

"Okay, baby, I'll play with your ass more," Shiro giggled.

“Thanks,” he said, pouting harder. “I dunno why it’s so embarrassing!” he whined frustratedly. “Playing with yours isn’t embarrassing.”

"I dunno, either," Shiro mumbled. "But it's okay."

Lance huffed softly. “S annoying.”

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "'S kinda cute."

“What about it is cute?” he squinted.

"I dunno, you're just cute when you're embarrassed," he said.

Lance pouted. “No,” he grumbled.

"Yes," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance whined in protest.

"What?" Shiro asked, pouting.

“Not cute,” he said, pouting back. “You’re cute.”

"We can both be cute, baby," Shiro hummed.

“Kay...” he said, still pouting a little.

"C'mere," Shiro mumbled, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Lance said softly against his lips.

"I love you, too." Shiro mumbled back.

“We’re gonna have to get up for Elsie soon,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose.

"She's probably already up," Shiro sighed.

Lance groaned. “I don’t wannaaaaaaa.”

"Me, neither," Shiro hummed. "But we gotta."

“Nooooooo.”

"Yeeeees."

“M hungover. No,” he pouted.

"If we don't get up then she'll come in here, and the bed is covered in cum," Shiro pouted out.

“Ugh,” Lance huffed.

"I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast," Shiro tempted.

“Mmmmmmm, temptingggg,” Lance hummed.

"And I'll give you lots of kisses, too," Shiro said.

“Mmmkaaaaaay, you got meeee,” Lance huffed.

"Come on, then," Shiro mumbled, sitting up and stretching.

Lance made a soft sound, sitting up and leaning against Shiro’s back, resting his head against the back of his shoulder.

"Gotta get all the way up, baby," Shiro said, giggling softly.

“Comfy here,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him. “Comfy comfy baby.”

"At least move and cuddle at the same time," Shiro told him.

Lance huffed and stood up, pulling on some sweatpants and a shirt, looking at Shiro grumpily and holding his arms out.

Shiro pulled his own clothes on quickly before moving back into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Ready?"

Lance made a non committal sound, wrapping his arms around him. “Sure we can’t just get back into bed?”

"Positive," Shiro mumbled, resting his head against his chest and nodding. "Not until later, at least."

Lance groaned softly. “Fine, fine.”

Shiro pressed another kiss beneath his jaw before pulling back a little, taking his hand and tugging him out of the room.

Lance grumbled stubbornly all the way down the stairs, holding tight on Shiro’s hand.

"How come you're bein' a grumpy baby, hmm?" Shiro asked as they walked into the living room, seeing Elsie watching tv on the couch.

“Wanna cuddle with you,” Lance pouted. “N my head hurts a little bit.”

"I'll get you some water, baby," Shiro said. "And we can cuddle after breakfast, okay? What do you want?"

“Ummmm,” Lance hummed. “French toast?” he asked, standing as close to Shiro as he could.

"Okay, come on," Shiro said, quickly gathering all the ingredients he'd need into one place so Lance could cuddle him from behind as he worked.

Lance made a happy sound as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and watching him work.

Shiro hummed softly, leaning back against him as he worked on making french toast for them.

Elsie hopped down off of the couch at the smell of food, having heard her daddy and Shiro come downstairs just now, and rushed into the kitchen. Lance let out a soft breath as he heard her little footsteps, letting go of Shiro and plastering a smile on his face, turning around and scooping Elsie up into his arms. 

“Hi princess,” he said as cheerily as he could. “How is my little six year old today?” he asked and she nodded. 

“Good good good!”

"Did you have a good birthday?" Shiro asked her, turning to look at her over his shoulder as he cooked.

“The best birthday ever!” she nodded excitedly, reaching out to pat Shiro’s hair as it stuck up a little.

"That's good," Shiro said, smiling at her.

“You were really nooooisy earlier,” she said, looking at him accusingly. “What were you dooooing?”

"We were playing a game," Shiro said.

“What kind of game? Why didn’t you let me play!”

"It's a secret grown up game," Shiro said. "You've gotta wait for more birthdays until you can know what it is."

Elsie pouted sadly, resting her head on Lance’s shoulder. “But I wanna play it now!” she said unhappily.

"I don't think you'd like the game very much now," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You'd think it's icky and confusing."

She frowned and hmphed. “He’s right, sweetheart,” Lance nodded. “Why don’t we all play a different game later, yeah?” 

“Okaaaaaay.”

"What do you want us to play?" Shiro asked her.

“Ummmmm,” she said. “Snakes and ladders!”

"Okay, we can play that," Shiro said, nodding. "I'm almost done with breakfast."

“Yayyy,” she said, wriggling until Lance put her down and then darting back into the living room and Lance huffed out a soft laugh when she was gone.

Shiro finished up their breakfast and brought it over to the table, wrapping his arms around Lance with a soft sound.

“You were very noisy,” Lance teased, kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms back around him.

"Shut up," Shiro mumbled, smashing his face into his chest. "I'd like to see you get a prostate massage and stay quiet about it."

“As someone who has not ever experienced that, I couldn’t possibly say,” he giggled.

"Considering the way you sound when you get your dick sucked, I'd say it's unlikely," Shiro snorted.

“Shut up,” Lance huffed.

Shiro grinned, kissing his chest.

“Don’t bully meeeeee.”

"You bullied me first!"

“Yeah but yours is less embarrassing!”

"Don't want you to be embarrassed," he pouted.

“M not- I’m- some things are embarrassing, I dunno,” he pouted. “Like cumming after thirty seconds and being super loud when just having a blowjob is embarrassing!”

"It's cute!" Shiro whined. "You've got a cute lil sensitive dick. I love it."

“Really?” Lance pouted, flushing.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "Love your cute sweet precious dick."

Lance whined, burying his face in Shiro’s neck.

"So sensitive all the time," Shiro hummed softly. "Bet I could sit there and tease you and never touch you properly and still get you to cum."

Lance made a soft sound, dick twitching at the thought. “P-probably,” he mumbled.

"But that'd probably be embarrassing so I guess we'll never find out," Shiro said.

“Noooooo,” Lance whined.

"No, what?" Shiro asked.

“Wouldn’t...” he mumbled.

"Wouldn't whaaat?"

“Be embarrassin’...” he mumbled. “Would but... would be more hot.”

"Yeah? You think so?" Shiro hummed.

“Just cause it’s embarrassing doesn’t mean I don’t wanna do it,” he said, pouting at him.

"Shouldn't be embarrassing at all," Shiro pouted back.

“Well maybe the more we do it, the less embarrassing it’ll be,” he huffed.

"Yeah?" Shiro giggled. "Want me to play with your cute lil dick and your cute lil ass lots and lots?"

Lance flushed and nodded, whining softly.

"Okay, baby," Shiro said, nodding. "We can do that."

“Okay,” he said, pushing his face back into Shiro’s neck.

"Wanna eat breakfast now?" Shiro mumbled.

“Yes please,” he nodded, not moving.

"Wanna go get your daughter?"

Lance nodded, going to the door and calling for her, Elsie rushing in a moment later and sitting up at the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Babe?" he called softly so as to not disturb Elsie, walking through into the kitchen to see if he was in there, jaw dropping open as he saw him. "Are- are you naked?" he asked, looking him up and down.
> 
> "Uh huh," Shiro said, giggling and biting his lip as he held out the plate to him. "I made sushi."
> 
> Lance looked at it, and then back up at Shiro. "You didn't have to do this," he said with a widening smile.
> 
> "I wanted to," Shiro said, shrugging as he smiled back. "It's to celebrate. You getting a new job is a _big deal_."
> 
> "I love you," Lance said, leaning in to give him a kiss.
> 
> "I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, whining a little at the sushi taking up space between them.
> 
> Lance laughed softly, taking the plate and Shiro's hand, leading him into the living room and sitting down. "Give me a twirl then, sexy chef."

Shiro  
babe  
m in class  
so I cant talk a lot  
but  
one of my profs said the aquarium is looking for someone to teach some classes they have there for college kids  
think ud be qualified  
look into it!!!!!  
love u <3

Lance  
oh shit really  
thanks baby I will  
i love you too <3  
miss you <3

Shiro  
miss u too <3

Lance had pretty much immediately called the aquarium after receiving Shiro's texts. Teaching a class there? That pretty much sounded like his dream job. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but... It sounded really really good. He sent through his resume and had an interview in a couple of days. Fuck. Fuck, he was nervous. 

He was qualified for it - that much he knew, but... what if he still didn't get it? What if they didn't like him? Or thought he wasn't good enough? Oh god, Lance hadn't done something like this in years, what if he fucked it all up? 

His interview came much faster than he would have liked, and he managed to get through it despite his nerves and by the weekend he'd heard back that he got the job. He got the job...? Shit. Shit, he got the job. He handed in his resignation at the museum and was due to start next week. And it had much better hours too - he could finally have his weekends back, which meant he'd get to spend time with Elsie and Shiro more, and- he wouldn't be feeling like he wanted to die at the end of the day, and- this was amazing. 

Lance never thought he'd actually manage to leave the museum and find a job that he was going to like. He just knew that he was going to like it. It didn't feel real. He really hoped it was going to go well... there was no way it could be worse than what he was doing before, right? No. There was no way. This was going to be amazing.

\---------

After getting Lance's texts about him getting the job at the aquarium, Shiro decided a celebratory dinner was in order. He looked around Lance's kitchen and decided there was enough around for him to make sushi. After asking Elsie what kind of sushi her and Lance normally ate, he set about making it for them. 

He made four different kinds; egg, cucumber, avocado, and tuna, because he couldn't decide on just one or two. He'd made sushi a couple times before with his mom, so he felt pretty confident he knew what he was doing. It would take him longer than it normally did, though, so he just hoped Elsie wouldn't get too impatient. It didn't look half bad once he was done, and he ate a little less than half of it with Elsie before putting the rest away to save for Lance. 

It was late enough then that it was time to put Elsie to bed, and he had to cut her bedtime story a little short to ensure he had time to prepare the rest of his plan before Lance got home. Elsie was asleep by the time he left her room, anyway, so he didn't feel too bad about it. He went back to the kitchen and cleaned up a little, getting a nice plate and arranging the sushi on it to look pretty before stripping his clothes off, grabbing the apron that always hung in the corner of the kitchen but no one ever used, throwing it on to be both sexy and a little decent in case Elsie needed something and came out. After that, all that was left to do was wait for Lance to get home.

Lance got home late as usual, tired and a little grumpy from work, but he was in good spirits, because this was his final weekend at the museum. He was eager to see Shiro, wanting nothing more than to just snuggle up with him for the evening with lazy kisses. He closed the door behind him as he came in, hanging his coat up and taking his shoes off. Shiro wasn't curled up on the sofa like he normally was, making Lance frown. 

"Babe?" he called softly so as to not disturb Elsie, walking through into the kitchen to see if he was in there, jaw dropping open as he saw him. "Are- are you naked?" he asked, looking him up and down.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, giggling and biting his lip as he held out the plate to him. "I made sushi."

Lance looked at it, and then back up at Shiro. "You didn't have to do this," he said with a widening smile.

"I wanted to," Shiro said, shrugging as he smiled back. "It's to celebrate."

"I love you," Lance said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled, whining a little at the sushi taking up space between them.

Lance laughed softly, taking the plate and Shiro's hand, leading him into the living room and sitting down. "Give me a twirl then, sexy chef."

Shiro giggled and spun slowly for him, pushing his ass out a little. "How do I look?"

"You look fucking hot," Lance said, watching him.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, standing in front of him and letting him admire him as he spun again.

"Yeah," Lance said, eyes trained on his ass. "How am I supposed to focus on eating the food you lovingly made me with you looking like that, hm?"

"I dunno, you'll have to find a way," Shiro giggled, shaking his ass at him.

"Why don't you come and sit that pretty ass here?" Lance asked, patting his lap.

Shiro made a sound and nodded, coming over to sit in his lap and wrap his arms around Lance's neck. "Like this?"

"Mmmhm," Lance nodded, putting the plate down next to them and sliding his hands over Shiro's thighs. "Just like this."

Shiro's cheeks colored a little as he bit his lip, spreading his legs wider in invitation.

"I'm gonna need you to feed me, 'cause I'm not stopping touching you any time soon," Lance hummed, smoothing his hands over Shiro's skin.

"I can do that," Shiro said, reaching over to grab a piece of sushi off the plate and holding it out to him.

Lance opened his mouth, sliding his hands around to cup Shiro's ass. Shiro put the piece in his mouth and Lance moaned at the taste, squeezing his ass a little. Shiro's eyelashes fluttered gently, his hips shifting so he could push his ass back into Lance's hands.

"Look at you," Lance murmured as he swallowed the sushi. "You look so sexy. My little slut."

Shiro moaned breathlessly, biting his lip. "Yeah...?"

"Mmmhm," Lance nodded, sliding his hands up Shiro's back and opening his mouth again.

Shiro got another piece for him, putting it in his mouth again. Lance moaned again at the taste, sliding his hands all over his skin, undoing the bow in the back of the apron.

"Is it good?" Shiro asked him, breath catching in his throat.

"Mhm, tastes amazing," Lance nodded.

"Good," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance hummed, carefully taking his apron off and tossing it aside. "There, much better," he said, letting his eyes roam over Shiro's body.

Shiro made a shy sound, arching his back a little and spreading his legs to show off for Lance.

"You're so fucking pretty," Lance murmured. "God, you're so fucking pretty."

"You think so?" Shiro asked softly, cock twitching.

"Know so," Lance said.

Shiro made a sound, leaning forward to kiss him. Lance kissed him softly, gently nibbling at his bottom lip. Shiro moaned, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair.

"Supposed to be giving me dinner," Lance murmured against his lips, hands sliding onto Shiro's hips.

"Am," Shiro said, grinning softly.

"Are you now?" Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and biting his lip.

Lance pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him and opening his mouth. Shiro pouted a little and got another piece for him, feeding it to him.

"I really wanna kiss you, baby," Lance told him after he swallowed it. "But also I haven't eaten for like six hours and I'm really hungry."

"Then eat faster so we can make out," Shiro grumbled, holding out another piece.

Lance laughed and nodded, eating it.

"Is it really good or are you just saying so so I'll feel good?" Shiro asked as he kept feeding him.

"No, it's really good," Lance told him. "Really yummy."

"Yay," Shiro said, grinning happily.

"I love you so much," Lance said.

"I love you so much, too," Shiro smiled.

"You're the best," Lance said softly, stroking his hips.

"Only for you, baby," Shiro said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Want some more?"

"Yes please," Lance nodded, opening his mouth.

Shiro nodded, continuing to feed him.

"It's so good, "Lance said with a soft moan.

"Stop moaning or I'm gonna kiss you again," Shiro said, scowling at him.

Lance giggled, biting his lip. "Why, are you hooorny?"

"That's a stupid question, of course I am," Shiro huffed.

Lance giggled. "Of course you are," he nodded.

"Don't be mean," Shiro whined.

"I'm not being mean," he said. "It's just a fact, you're always horny."

"Can't help it!" Shiro whined.

Lance giggled. "Noooo?"

"No," Shiro whined softly, pouting at him.

"No, you're just my horny little baby, aren't you?" Lance cooed.

Shiro made a soft sound, still pouting as he nodded.

"You just wanna be having sex allllll the time, don't you honey?" Lance asked, stroking along Shiro's hips.

"Yeah," Shiro whined, nodding again.

"Did you have any special plans for what you wanted us to do tonight?" Lance asked, giving his hips a soft squeeze.

"Nuh uh, just wanted to look pretty for you," Shiro mumbled, breath catching.

"You're always pretty for me, baby," Lance told him. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"The prettiest thing ever?" Shiro asked.

"Uh huh, ever," Lance nodded. "You're so gorgeous."

Shiro made a shy sound, hiding his face in Lance's neck.

"You're so fucking pretty, baby, it amazes me," Lance told him, stroking over his back. "Every time I look at you."

Shiro made another noise, pressing against him tightly and nosing against his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

"Let me finish eating, honey, and then I'll get my hands on you properly," Lance told him, reaching for another piece and eating it.

"Mkay," Shiro mumbled, sliding his hands beneath Lance's shirt and feeling up his chest.

Lance moaned softly, leaning back against the sofa as he ate. Shiro squeezed his chest gently, nuzzling him. Lance moaned again, finishing up the last few pieces.

"Are you done yet?" Shiro whined, nipping at his neck impatiently.

"Yeah, baby, I'm done," Lance said, sliding his hands around to cup Shiro's ass.

Shiro made a happy sound, pushing his ass back into Lance's hands.

"You're such a needy baby," Lance murmured, squeezing gently.

Shiro whined, pouting. "'S not my fault..."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Lance said, squeezing a little harder.

Shiro moaned, hips rocking a little.

"You have such a nice ass," Lance said, spreading his cheeks apart.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked breathlessly, gasping.

"Best ass I've ever seen," Lance murmured, kneading it in his hands.

Shiro moaned, pushing his face into his neck as he arched his back, pushing into his hands.

"Wish I could come home to you like this every day," he said softly.

"Who said you can't?" Shiro mumbled.

"Yeah?" Lance asked, wetting his lip.

"Yeah," Shiro said, nodding. "Be here naked for you every night."

"Fuck," Lance murmured, swallowing and squeezing at Shiro's ass.

Shiro moaned, pressing messy kisses to his neck. Lance slid a hand around from Shiro's ass to his cock, cupping it gently and Shiro whined, bucking into his hand. Lance hummed softly, wrapping his fingers loosely around it. Shiro whined again and nuzzled him, rocking his hips forward.

"Let me suck your cock," Lance murmured, gently stroking it.

"Fuck," Shiro gasped, hips jumping. "Are- Are you sure?"

"I probably won't be very good at it," Lance said, biting his lip. "But I wanna give it a go, yeah. I wanna make you feel good, baby."

"You always make me feel good," Shiro said, pouting a little. "Don't have to do that if you're not ready."

"Well, let's find out," Lance said. "Let me at least try."

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

"What's gonna be the best position?" Lance asked.

"Depends on if you wanna be on the floor or the couch," Shiro said, lifting his head from Lance's neck.

"I don't mind," Lance told him. "Floor seems sexier," he added with a grin.

Shiro flushed, nodding and clambering out of his lap, sitting back against the couch. "Get on the floor, then."

Lance nodded, slipping onto his knees and looking up at him. Shiro let out a shaky moan, spreading his legs for him.

Lance bit his lip, taking Shiro's cock in his hand and stroking it a few times. "You gotta help me out, okay?" Lance said, looking up at him. "I really have... no idea what I'm doing," he said, pressing a soft kiss to his tip.

Shiro drew in a soft breath, biting his lip. "Okay. Just... as long as you keep your teeth out of the way, I think you'll get the hang of it."

"Okay," Lance said, brows pinching together as he considered Shiro's cock for a second. "You suddenly look a lot bigger now that I'm thinking about putting it in my mouth," Lance told him with a soft laugh.

Shiro giggled softly, shaking his head a little. "You won't get all of it. Just do what you can, okay?"

"Okay," Lance said, tentatively giving a few small kitten licks to his tip.

Shiro let out another shaky breath, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair. Lance glanced up at him, parting his lips and taking his tip into his mouth, humming softly at the way it felt.

Shiro gasped softly, hips twitching at the feeling. Lance gave an experimental suck, suddenly very aware of his teeth as he took Shiro a little further into his mouth, trying to keep them away from his cock.

"Yeah, just like that, baby," Shiro said breathlessly, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Lance whined softly at the praise, brows pinching together in concentration as he slackened his jaw a little more, letting Shiro’s cock fill up his mouth, trying to suck a little around it.

Although it wasn't as skilled as Shiro was used to, it wasn't bad, the wet heat of Lance's mouth shockingly good as he sucked weakly around him. "You're doing so good, baby, fuck."

Lance moaned around him, hoping that he really was doing okay and Shiro wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better, attempting to bob his head a little, having to pull off a few moments later to get his breath back, weakly suckling at his tip.

Shiro cupped his cheek and stroked him gently, panting a little. "Okay so far?"

“You make it seem so easy,” Lance said, looking up at him with a smile.

"I've done it quite a few times," Shiro mumbled, shrugging. "Guess I've gotten good at it."

“You’re so fucking good at it,” Lance told him, lapping a few times at his tip. “It’s not as weird as I thought it was gonna be,” he hummed, nuzzling it a little.

"Mm, that's good," Shiro said, moaning softly.

Lance took him back into his mouth, looking up at him.

"Fuck, baby, you're gorgeous like this," Shiro gasped, breathless.

Lance moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he took him in deeper, bringing his hand to wrap around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Shiro curled his fingers in his hair, head tilting back a little as he tip leaked.

Lance made a soft sound at the taste of precum on his tongue, unable to decide if he liked it or not, pulling back to curiously lick through his slit to see if he could get some more.

"Oh, fuck," Shiro whimpered, hips bucking and smearing his cock along Lance's tongue as it leaked more.

Lance made a face at the taste, lapping it all up anyway and sinking back down onto his cock, suckling around his shaft.

"Shit, you shouldn't be this good at this," Shiro gasped, cock twitching in his mouth.

Lance gave a long whine around him at that, other hand cupping his balls, giving them a soft squeeze as he bobbed his head a little. Shiro moaned and tipped his head back, hips giving a small rock into his mouth. Lance squeaked slightly, but quickly got ahold of himself, sucking around him.

Shiro giggled a little at the noise he made, stroking his cheek in apology. "Sorry. Feels good."

Lance hummed in response, looking up at him as he took as much of Shiro’s cock into his mouth as he could, struggling to breathe a little and squeezing at his balls.

Shiro whined, biting hard at his bottom lip. "Fuck, baby, you keep doin' that and you're gonna make me cum."

Lance made an excited sound at the thought, bobbing his head and trying to take more of Shiro’s cock in, eager to make him cum, but choking as he took too much, pulling off as he spluttered.

"Too much, baby," Shiro said with a small frown, stroking soothingly through his hair.

Lance whined softly, leaning into his touch and nuzzling at his cock as he got his breath back.

"Be more careful, yeah?" Shiro said softly, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Lance gave a small nod, taking his cock back into his mouth and suckling around it, using one hand to play with his balls, and the other to jerk off what couldn’t fit.

"I'll tell you when I'm close, okay," Shiro mumbled softly, sitting back against the couch again with a moan.

“Mmhm,” Lance hummed, bobbing his head and being careful not to take too much.

Shiro let him go for a few more minutes before he was groaning and tugging at his hair, pulling him off. "Stop, baby, 'm close."

Lance whined unhappily, pouting up at him as Shiro pulled his cock from his mouth. Shiro wrapped his fingers around his cock, jerking himself off quickly. Lance grumbled softly to himself, batting Shiro’s hand away and doing it himself, aiming Shiro’s cock towards his face as he jerked him off.

Shiro gasped softly as his cock twitched, it only taking a few more strokes of Lance's hand before he was cumming. Lance moaned as Shiro came, parting his lips as cum hit his face, moaning as a little got in his mouth, letting his eyes fall closed as he worked him through it, squeezing every last drop from his tip.

Shiro moaned as he rocked his hips forward into Lance's grip, riding out his orgasm and panting. Lance licked the cum up off of his lips, moaning softly and resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the taste.

"Don't have to pretend to like it, baby," Shiro said, giggling breathlessly as he slumped against the couch.

“I don’t hate it,” he told him with a small shrug.

"You get used to it," Shiro hummed.

“Was that um... okay...?” Lance asked shyly.

"So good, baby," Shiro smiled, nodding.

“Yeah?” he asked happily. “You mean it?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding and leaning over to give him a kiss. "I mean it."

Lance made a soft sound against his lips, leaning up to kiss him back.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Shiro mumbled against his lips.

“Maybe clean your cum off my face,” Lance teased.

"Can do that," Shiro mumbled, holding either side of his face as he moved away from his lips, licking away the cum on his face.

Lance moaned, whining softly.

Shiro continued until he had gotten every bit, pulling back a little and licking his lips. "There."

Lance made a soft sound, eyes fluttering a little.

"Want me to suck you off now, baby?" Shiro asked. "Or you want something else? Tell me."

Lance bit his lip. “Umm,” he said, considering his options.

Shiro waited for an answer, stroking through his hair.

“Ummmm, I dunno what I want,” Lance said with a soft pout.

Shiro thought about it for a second before remembering something, smiling a little. "I know what I'm gonna do. Come up here."

“Mmkay,” Lance said, getting back up on the sofa.

Shiro slid onto the ground and settled between his legs, pouting a little at his pants. "Off."

Lance quickly did as Shiro said, slipping out of his pants.

Shiro made a happy sound once they were gone, spreading Lance's legs enough so he could rest his head against his thigh, making sure his mouth was close enough to let Lance feel the wash of his breath over his skin as he lifted his hand and lightly skimmed his fingertip along his cock.

Lance made a soft sound, cock jumping in anticipation. Shiro smiled a little, scooting closer as he brushed the pad of his thumb over the tip of Lance's cock. Lance swallowed, watching him, wondering what he was doing. Shiro used his other hand to cup his balls so lightly he was barely touching them, his other hand thumbing lightly at the sensitive part just beneath the crown of his cock.

A tiny gasp caught in Lance’s throat, his cock feeling very sensitive under Shiro’s feather light touches.

"Is that good?" Shiro murmured softly as he looked up at him, ghosting his fingers along his cock.

“S good,” Lance breathed, cock twitching a little.

"Good," Shiro smiled, letting his lips brush teasingly against his cock, blowing out a breath.

A tiny whine caught in Lance’s throat, wanting to ask Shiro what he was doing, but also not wanting him to stop. 

Shiro hummed softly as he kept teasing and playing with him, keeping every touch feather light and barely there, watching the way Lance's cock twitched and strained for him. Lance gasped, biting down on his lip as he watched, very aware of how his cock was reacting to the tiniest of touches.

"Your cock is so cute, baby," Shiro said with a soft giggle, letting his tongue dart out and touch the tip of his cock lightly before pulling away again.

Lance whimpered, cock jumping. “Feels good,” he mumbled embarrassedly.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked softly, carefully swiping away the precum beading at Lance's tip.

“Uh huh,” he nodded, breath hitching.

"So sensitive, baby," Shiro mumbled softly, rubbing his thumb lightly beneath the head of his cock.

Lance whimpered, more pre dribbling out at the touch.

"Yeah, look at you, baby," Shiro murmured, lightly kissing the mess away from the tip of his cock. "So eager for me."

Lance gasped, cock twitching against Shiro’s lips. “Uh huh,” he nodded.

Shiro rubbed at his cock lightly, letting his lips brush against his slit.

“F-fuck,” Lance gasped.

Shiro moaned softly, light cupping his balls again as Lance whined, biting down on his lip. Shiro lapped teasingly at the tip of his cock, ghosting his fingertips along the shaft.

“F-fuck, Shiro,” Lance gasped, pre leaking onto his tongue.

Shiro hummed softly, opening his mouth and lightly wrapping his lips around his tip. Lance whimpered, cock leaking into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro moaned again and let him feel the vibrations, rubbing his thumb gently along the vein of his cock. Lance moaned brokenly, cock jumping. Shiro licked gently through his slit, lapping up the pre eagerly.

Lance cried out softly, orgasm crashing over him before he could even realise, or warn Shiro, cum shooting from his cock in ribbons as it twitched and pulsed. Shiro moaned happily as Lance's cum shot into his mouth, lips tightening around his tip as he swallowed it down.

“S-Shit,” Lance moaned, head tipping back against the sofa.

Shiro wrapped his hand around him and pumped his cock properly as he worked him through his orgasm, licking his tip clean.

“Fuuck,” Lance groaned, panting.

"How was that, baby?" Shiro asked breathlessly, still playing with his cock.

“S-so good,” Lance moaned, cock twitching in his hand from oversensitivity.

Shiro stroked him a few more times before letting go, humming softly. "Good. Told you I could do it."

“C-could do what?” Lance asked, confused.

"Make you cum by barely touching you," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance flushed, pouting a little. “Sensitive,” he mumbled.

"I know," Shiro said, grinning. "It's cute."

“M never gonna be able to fuck you,” Lance huffed.

"You aaaare," Shiro said, crawling up into his lap. "We just gotta work on your stamina."

“And how long is that gonna taaaaake?” Lance whined, wrapping his arms around Shiro.

"Dunno, baby," Shiro said, leaning against him. "Why, you wanna fuck me or something?"

“You know I do,” Lance pouted.

Shiro giggled softly, rubbing his ass against Lance's soft cock. "I know. I want you to, too."

Lance whined softly, still feeling sensitive. “I’m useless,” he pouted.

"Nuh uh," Shiro pouted.

“Uh huh.”

"Nooo," Shiro whined.

Lance pouted harder.

"We'll get you there, baby," Shiro said. "'M gonna edge you sometime, for as long as I can."

Lances brows pinched in confusion. “What...?”

"Oh, honey," Shiro said, giggling softly. "Don't you know what that is?"

Lance shook his head slowly.

"You're in for a treat, then," Shiro grinned.

“What is ittttttt?”

"You'll find out!"

Lance huffed and Shiro smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. Lance huffed again, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck.

"Can't believe you've never been edged before," Shiro mumbled, wrapping his arms around him. "Poor baby."

Lance grumbled into his neck, pouting. “What is itttttt?”

"It's a secret," Shiro hummed.

“You’re mean,” Lance mumbled.

"If you can get it up again we'll do it right now," Shiro teased.

“You know I can’t!” Lance whined frustratedly.

"I know, baby," Shiro giggled. "So you'll just have to wait and see."

“You’re mean,” Lance whined again.

"You don't get everything you want just by whining about it," Shiro giggled.

“Well, why not!” he whined.

"Because, I get to have my fun in taking you away from boring straight sex and into good, fun, interesting gay sex. You torture me with your vanilla ass."

Lance made a soft sound of protest. “I’m not vanilla!”

"Baby," Shiro said, giving him a look. "What's the most adventurous thing you've ever done in bed?"

“I dunno,” Lance mumbled embarrassedly. “Like... from behind or something. I guess... that doesn’t really count for you though...” he said, flushing. “I dunno! What have you done?”

"Well, let's see..." Shiro said, thinking about it for a second before grinning. "I was in the middle of a gangbang once. My high school football team was very horny after games."

Lance’s mouth fell open. “Seriously?”

"Yup," Shiro said, nodding.

“I-“ Lance broke off, wetting his lip. “Was it... good?”

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding again.

Lance didn’t say anything for a few moments, letting that sink in. “Wow.”

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Shiro asked.

“Why would it be a bad wow?”

"I dunno," Shiro said, shrugging. "You might be judging me."

“Judging you?” Lance snorted.

"Yeah," Shiro pouted.

“Well, I’m not,” Lance said.

"Promise?"

“Of course,” Lance frowned. “I’d never judge you for anything, baby.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

“I think it’s hot,” he mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” he said with a small nod.

Shiro made a soft sound, leaning forward to kiss him. Lance smiled against his lips, kissing him back.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too,” Lance said softly back.

"I'm gonna make you my kinky little baby," Shiro mumbled.

Lance whined softly. “Yeah?”

"Mhm," Shiro nodded. "That sound good?"

“Yeah,” he nodded quickly.

"Good," Shiro said, pecking his lips.

“Are you um... really kinky, then?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"I wouldn't say really kinky," Shiro said, shrugging. "But I've got a few, yeah."

“Are we gonna um, do those?” Lance asked.

"If you want to, baby," Shiro said. "I'm not gonna make you."

“I know,” Lance said softly with a nod.

"Okay, good," Shiro said.

“But I mean, I guess I’m willing to try anything,” he said with a shrug.

"Anything?" Shiro asked.

“I guess so,” Lance said, biting his lip. “Why, is there something really weird?”

"No," Shiro giggled, shaking his head. "I just think it's a little bold of you."

“Why?” Lance asked, brows pinching. “There can't be that much weird stuff, right?”

"Oh, sweet baby," Shiro sighed. "You have no idea."

“Really?” Lance asked, wrinkling his nose. “Well... I’ll try anything within reason, then.”

"Okay," Shiro giggled. "I wouldn't ask you to do anything too crazy, anyway."

“Toooo crazy?” Lance teased.

"Uh huh," Shiro laughed, nodding.

Lance giggled. “Okay, baby.”

"We're gonna figure out what your kinks are, too," Shiro said. "I'm gonna make every one of your repressed fantasies a reality."

Lance wet his lip and swallowed. “Okay,” he said. “How are we gonna figure them out?”

"We're gonna experiment," Shiro hummed.

“Sounds fun,” Lance said.

"It better," Shiro hummed.

“Well, I leave my poor vanilla innocence in your hands, oh kinky one,” Lance giggled.

"Good choice," Shiro said, giggling with him and pecking his lips.

Lance hummed softly, chasing his lips and Shiro made a soft sound, kissing him again.

“I loooove you,” Lance said.

"I love you, tooooo," Shiro said back.

“I’m glad I’m finally gonna be able to spend my weekends with you,” he said softly, resting his head against Shiro’s chest.

"Me too," Shiro mumbled, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair.

Lance sighed softly, nuzzling him. “It’s gonna be so good.”

"I can't wait to have a non-stressed boyfriend," Shiro teased.

Lance laughed softly. “It’ll certainly make your life easier.”

"Like seeing you happy," Shiro mumbled.

“I like being happy,” Lance mumbled back.

"Well good, I'd hope so," Shiro smiled.

“I think I forgot what happy was until I met you,” Lance said, tilting his head up to press a kiss under his jaw.

Shiro made a soft sound, flushing. "I'm glad I could remind you."

“Me too,” Lance said, nuzzling him.

"I love you," Shiro mumbled.

“I love you too,” Lance said softly back.

"You wanna go take a shower or something?" Shiro mumbled.

“Mm, yeah probably,” Lance hummed.

"Mkay," Shiro said, not moving.

Lance nodded, not moving either.

"Should really go," Shiro mumbled.

“Mmm,” Lance agreed, nodding.

"Come ooon," Shiro mumbled.

“Can’t move, you’re on meeeee.”

Shiro whined, getting out of his lap.

“I miss you,” Lance whined.

"You made me get up!" Shiro whined.

“But now I miss you,” he pouted.

"Then get up and come on," Shiro said. "We can cuddle in the shower."

“Okaaaaay,” Lance sighed, hauling himself up off of the couch and Shiro took his hand, leading him up to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally lance gets out of that god awful job


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro followed Lance over to the door once Lance didn't come back immediately, pouting as he stuck his head around Lance's broad shoulders and did a double take. "Keith? What the fuck are you doing here?" 
> 
> Keith smiled at him, waving a little. "I called you like a million times. I need my shirt back." 
> 
> Shiro made a strangled sound, looking at him with wide eyes. "You mean that one I borrowed forever ago? I don't have it here, you menace!"
> 
> Lance looked between them, eyes widening as he realised who this was. Fuck. He was not mentally prepared to meet Keith right now.

Keith didn't necessarily need the shirt Shiro had borrowed from him months ago and never returned. But he did want it back eventually, and it would be nice to wear tomorrow, and he was a little annoyed he'd called Shiro like twenty times and he hadn't answered. So he looked at Shiro's location and assumed the unknown house his phone was in was Lance's, and figured it was time he paid a visit. So he got in his car and drove to hopefully Lance's house, getting out and knocking on the door.

Lance looked up as the doorbell went, standing up and going to answer it. “Uh, hi,” he said, not recognising the man who stood in front of him. “Can I help you?”

"I need my shirt back," Keith told him, looking him up and down with a critical eye. 

“What?” Lance asked, brow creasing in confusion.

Shiro followed Lance over to the door once Lance didn't come back immediately, pouting as he stuck his head around Lance's broad shoulders and did a double take. "Keith? What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Keith smiled at him, waving a little. "I called you like a million times. I need my shirt back." 

Shiro made a strangled sound, looking at him with wide eyes. "You mean that one I borrowed forever ago? I don't have it here, you menace!"

Lance looked between them, eyes widening as he realised who this was. Fuck. He was not mentally prepared to meet Keith right now.

"How did you even get here?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Your location's on," Keith answered, shrugging. "Figured this unknown house was probably Lance's. Figured it was time to meet him. Also, I need my shirt."

“Do you want to come in?” Lance cut in.

"Sure," Keith said, smiling at him.

Lance stood aside to let him in, smiling back. “It’s uh, nice to meet you,” Lance said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Keith said, stepping inside and poking Shiro's side. "Answer my calls next time, idiot. I thought you were dead." 

Shiro scowled at him, slapping his hand away. "I was busy."

Lance flushed a little, averting his eyes. Yes. Busy.

"What, were you making out or something?" Keith asked, snorting. 

Shiro shoved at him, smiling. "Yes, actually. Now shut up, you're making a bad impression on my boyfriend."

Lance bit his lip, looking between them. Well, he wouldn’t exactly say a bad impression, but he really had no idea what to make of Keith.

"Sorry, sorry," Keith said, turning to face Lance and hold out his hand. "I'm Keith, Shiro's older brother. It's very nice to meet you, Lance. I've heard way too many things about you."

Lance flushed and shook his hand, not wanting to consider what those things could be. “It’s very nice to meet you too.”

Shiro went over to wrap his arms around Lance's waist, leaning against him.

“Well, since you’re here now, do you wanna stay for dinner?” Lance asked.

"That'd be great," Keith said, nodding.

“Okay, um, sit down,” Lance said, gesturing to the couch.

"Thanks," Keith said, smiling and going over to sit down.

“Can I get you a drink?” Lance asked.

"Oh, I'm okay," Keith said, waving his hand at him.

“Okay, I’ll just uh,” Lance said, gesturing towards the kitchen and going into it.

Shiro swatted the back of Keith's head before following Lance, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Hi,” Lance said, leaning back against him and blowing out a long breath.

"Hi, baby," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him. "You okay?"

“Yeah,” Lance said softly, letting his eyes close a minute. “Was not mentally prepared for this.”

"'M sorry," Shiro mumbled, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

“It’s okay,” Lance said with a soft sigh. “It’s not your fault,” he said. “Besides, it must have been worse when three people from my family just showed up.”

"Maybe," Shiro hummed, turning Lance in his arms and leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "But hey, you don't have to worry, okay? He already likes you."

“Are you sure?” Lance asked worriedly.

"He wouldn't have shown up if he didn't," Shiro said. "He's here because he wants to meet you, trust me."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, nodding. “But what if he doesn’t like me now he’s meeting me?”

"Why wouldn't he like you, baby?" Shiro asked.

“I dunno,” Lance mumbled. “What if he doesn’t think I’m good enough for you?”

"I can't imagine he'd ever think that," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“But are you sure?” Lance asked.

"Positive," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

"Don't worry so much, okay?" Shiro said, pecking his lips.

“It’s hard,” Lance said with a soft whine.

"I know, baby," Shiro said. "But I believe you can do it."

Lance made a soft sound and rested his forehead against Shiro’s cheek. “Okaaay,” he said softly.

Shiro made a sound back, nuzzling him.

“Right, you wanna go entertain your brother while I make dinner?” Lance asked.

"I guess so," Shiro said with a sigh.

Lance laughed softly, pecking his lips. “Go on, baby.”

"Can't believe you made out with me and made me horny and then invited my brother to stay for dinner," Shiro grumbled, chasing his lips.

“Oh, you’re always horny,” Lance said, swatting his arm.

"Stop saying that like it's bad!" Shiro whined.

Lance giggled. “Please, as if that could be a bad thing.”

Shiro whined, pushing his face into Lance's chest. "Wanna grind on you. Wanna put my dick right here."

Lance wet his lip and swallowed thickly. “We uh- yeah, uh- let’s do that- later.”

Shiro bit at his pec gently, making an unhappy sound. "Fine."

“Later, promise,” Lance said.

Shiro made a soft sound and nodded, pulling away reluctantly.

Lance shooed him out of the kitchen, giving him one last kiss.

Shiro returned to the living room, sitting next to Keith. "You're stressing my boyfriend out." 

Keith made a soft sound, frowning a little. "Sorry. I just wanted to meet him, it's been forever." 

Shiro sighed, nodding. "I know. Just, some warning would've been nice." 

Keith pointed to Shiro's phone sitting on the coffee table. "I did call you." 

Shiro huffed, rolling his eyes. "And I obviously didn't answer. Therefore, it doesn't count." 

Keith pouted a little, crossing his arms. "So you live here, then?" 

Shiro shrugged, biting his lip. "Kind of. I still go to my apartment sometimes, but I spend the night here almost always." 

Keith nodded, looking around a little. "Where's his daughter?" 

Shiro nodded to the hallway leading back further into the house. "She's in her room. I was in there with her earlier, but then I got distracted making out with Lance." 

Keith laughed softly, shaking his head a little. "Sounds about right. Can I meet her?" 

Shiro smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I'll go get her once dinner's ready. She doesn't like her play time to be interrupted." 

Keith nodded, biting his lip. "You're really living out your housewife fantasy, huh?" 

Shiro yelped, shoving at him. "Shut up! I'm not!" 

Keith snicked, giving him a look. "You kind of are." 

Shiro groaned, glaring at him. "I kind of am. But shut up. You don't need to say it out loud." 

Keith laughed at him, shaking his head. "Does Lance know about that, then? How badly you wanna be a little housewife for him?" 

Shiro groaned louder, smacking his arm. "Shut up! No! He never will. Stop saying it." 

Keith laughed again, holding up his hands. "Okay, okay, fine. You can keep it to yourself, then." 

Shiro huffed, glaring at him. "Thanks, I will."

Lance busied himself with cooking dinner, making sure to cook extra and hoping Keith would like it. Should he have asked first? Shiro would have told him if there was anything he was allergic to or couldn’t eat, right? It was too late now, it was almost ready, Lance just really hoped Keith would like it.

"How're you doin' in there, baby?" Shiro called from the living room.

“Nearly ready!” Lance called back. “You wanna come set the table?”

Shiro made a sound and nodded, getting up off the couch and going in to set the table for the four of them.

“Keith’ll like this, right?” Lance asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding. "He's not picky. He'd eat garbage if you presented it right."

“Well, hopefully this is better than garbage,” Lance laughed, plating it up.

"It'll be amazing, baby," Shiro said, kissing his cheek. "You want me to go get Elsie?"

“Yes please,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded and headed back to Elsie's room, telling Keith to go into the kitchen as he passed the living room. He knocked lightly on her door when he got there, sticking his head inside. "Elsie? Dinner's ready, sweetheart."

Elsie hopped up off of the floor excitedly, grabbing Shiro’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Shiro laughed softly as they went into the kitchen, letting Elsie lead him the whole way.

Elsie came to a stop as she saw Keith, blinking at him. “Whose that?”

"That's my older brother, Keith," Shiro told her, scooping her up and setting her down in her chair. "He's here for a little visit."

“Oh,” she said, still staring at him. “Hi.”

"Hi," Keith said, giving her a little wave. "You're awfully cute, huh?"

“Uh huh,” she nodded with a grin.

"I like your confidence," Keith said with a soft laugh.

“Thanks,” she said. “I like your hair.”

"Thanks," Keith said, smiling at her. "Shiro always says it's a mullet."

“What’s that?” she asked, tilting her head.

"It's the ugliest haircut in the world," Shiro told her.

“Oh,” she said, squinting at Keith. “Well... Shiro does know everything...”

Keith pouted at her. "He does not."

“He does,” she said, nodding.

"I do," Shiro said, glaring at him. 

Keith held his hands up, shaking his head a little. "Fine. Shiro knows everything."

Lance watched them amusedly, shaking his head. “Well, I’m not sure about that.”

Shiro pouted at him, turning to look at Elsie. "Are you hearing this?"

“Daddy, of course Shiro knows everything,” she said, and Lance made a doubtful sound.

“Did he tell you that?” he asked. 

“Of course!” she nodded.

"And I'm right," Shiro told him.

Lance gave him a look. 

Shiro pouted, huffing. "Elsie, they're bullying me."

“Bullying isn’t nice, daddy,” Elsie said, folding her arms over her chest. 

“It’s not bullying, sweetie, it’s playful teasing.”

"It's bullying," Shiro insisted, pouting at him.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Lance laughed.

"Fine, me and Elsie will just be nice people," Shiro said. "Right, Elsie?"

“Uh huh, me and Shiro are the nicest,” Elsie nodded.

"That's right," Shiro said, nodding with her.

“You didn’t seem to think being nice was so fun when it was my family here and you took every chance to embarrass me in front of,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was being nice!" Shiro said, pouting.

“Right, right,” Lance nodded. “Yes, telling my family all of those intimate details which honestly make me die was very, very nice of you.”

"I only said because Veronica asked!" Shiro huffed. "I wanted them to like me..."

“Well, maybe I want Keith to like me. Fair’s fair, baby.”

Shiro grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Exactly, now eat your food before it gets cold.”

Shiro made a face at him, doing as he said.

Lance laughed and rolled his eyes, starting to eat his own.

"I do like you, for the record," Keith told him after a few seconds. "I was a little skeptical at first, but you've proven yourself to be good for Shiro."

“You think?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"I do," Keith said, nodding. "I'm glad you two found each other."

“Me too,” Lance said, looking down with a soft smile. “I really don’t know where I’d be otherwise.”

"Me neither, baby," Shiro said softly, reaching across the table to take his hand.

Lance kissed Shiro’s fingers, squeezing his hand gently. Shiro smiled at him, squeezing back. Lance gave him a tender smile back, biting his lip.

Keith cleared his throat a little, kicking Shiro under the table. Shiro kicked Keith back, keeping his eyes locked on Lance's.

“Love you,” Lance mouthed.

"Love you, too," Shiro mouthed back, breaking into a smile.

“They always do this,” Elsie said, rolling their eyes. “All they ever do is kiss and cuddle and hold hands and stare at each other,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s like they’ll die if they’re not touching for one minute!”

"They probably will," Keith told her. "That's how it feels when you're in love, anyway. You'll understand someday."

Elsie wrinkled her nose. “That doesn’t sound fun.”

"Some parts are more fun than others," Keith said with a shrug. "But it's worth it, I think, to find someone that's as good for you as your dad and Shiro are for each other."

“Well... daddy is really happy now,” she said softly. “He was always really sad before.”

"Well, I'm glad Shiro helped make him happier," Keith said, smiling at her. "That's good, isn't it?"

She nodded. “Shiro makes everything better, he’s my best friend.”

"That's good," Keith said, laughing softly. "Shiro needed a best friend."

“I’m the best best friend ever,” she told him.

"I bet you are," Keith said, nodding. "You seem like you would be."

“We play with all my toys all the time, I’m the best at coming up with games.”

"Shiro always has liked playing games," Keith said. "We used to play them all the time when we were both younger."

“He likes to play games with Daddy, too,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m not allowed to play those games, but that’s okay cause they don’t sound very fun, they sound kinda painful.”

"Oh, yeah," Keith said, immediately knowing what she meant. "You wouldn't like those games."

Lance flushed a little, clearing his throat. “Elsie, honey, your food’s gonna get cold,” he told her and she made a sound as she remembered dinner, starting to eat it.

Lance stood up after everyone had finished, starting to clear the table. Shiro helped Elsie down from her chair, kissing the top of her head before she ran back to her room.

“Can I get you anything else?” Lance asked Keith.

"No, I'm good," Keith said, shaking his head. "Thank you, though."

“Of course,” Lance said with a smile.

"Thank you for dinner," Keith said, standing up and ruffling Shiro's hair. "I should probably head out."

“Okay, well, uh, it was really good to meet you,” Lance said.

"It was good to meet you, too," Keith said, smiling.

“And uh, you’re welcome to come over any time,” Lance said, walking back through into the living room.

"I'll give you more warning next time," Keith promised, following him.

“Thanks,” Lance said, opening the door.

"Have fun, you two," Keith said, winking at Shiro as he stepped outside. 

"Shut up and go away," Shiro said, shutting the door in his face.

Lance blew out a long breath as the door closed, running a hand through his hair.

"So?" Shiro asked, wrapping his arms around him. "How was that?"

“Uhhh, that was fine,” Lance said, leaning into him.

Shiro pouted a little. "Just fine?"

“Well, I don’t know, good?” Lance said.

"Don't sound very convincing," Shiro grumbled.

“Fine doesn’t mean bad,” Lance shrugged. “It was fine. It was good to finally meet him.”

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked.

“Yes, of course,” Lance nodded. “I wish he’d... waited for an invite, maybe, but it’s fine.”

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, pouting.

“Also he didn’t even introduce himself to me, he just showed up at my house and his opening line was I want my shirt back, which I don’t have, and I didn’t even know who he was-“

"Okay fine, I get it," Shiro huffed. "You don't like my brother. Fine."

“I don’t not like him,” Lance said. “That was just a little off putting.”

"Well that's just how he is," Shiro said, huffing again.

“Okay,” Lance said. “I’m not trying to be mean.”

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling.

“What?” Lance asked, pursing his lips.

"Nothing," Shiro huffed.

“No, tell me.”

"I wasn't upset when suddenly three of your family members were here and bombarding me with questions about me and my sex life and whether or not you were really even into me or just having a break down but my brother comes and makes a bad joke and then is perfectly fine the rest of the time and suddenly you're all stressed out and don't like him."

“My family coming to my house and asking me about my life is nothing to do with you. You were more than happy to tell them anything they wanted to know, so don’t pretend like it was an issue,” Lance said.

Shiro scoffed softly, glaring at him. "Right, sorry. I guess them scrutinizing and questioning a relationship that I'm half of doesn't have anything to do with me. My mistake, I guess. There was absolutely nothing stressful or scary about that situation for me, so don't even fucking worry about it."

“It doesn’t! Luis told me what he thought, and I told him how it is, end of. That’s all. I don’t know why that would have been scary for you. The rest of the time everyone was super supportive and happy for us, so, I dunno.”

Shiro blinked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

“What.”

"If that's the case, then I don't know why Keith showing up here was such a big fucking deal, Lance."

“I never said it was a big deal, all I said was that I would have preferred if he had asked first, because that’s just polite.”

"You sure are fucking acting like it's a big deal," Shiro said, scowling at him. "Your family did the same thing and after like three seconds you were fine with it."

“Yeah, cause they’re my fucking family,” Lance said. “I’ve never met Keith, that’s not remotely the same situation.”

"And I'd never met your family!" Shiro said. "I don't see what's so different here!"

“This is _my_ house!”

Shiro stilled, desperately trying to blink back sudden tears as he glanced around for his keys. "Right," he said, grabbing them once he found them and wrenching open the door, stepping outside where Keith had been a few minutes before and turning to look at Lance. "How could I fucking forget. This is your house, so I guess I better go back to mine." Then he turned again and marched quickly out to his car, sliding into the driver's seat quickly and slamming the door.

“Shiro-“ Lance called out after him with a heavy sigh. Fuck.

Shiro ignored him, turning his car on and backing out quickly, driving away.

Lance ran his hands through his hair and slammed the front door, flopping down on the sofa and pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. Fuck. Fuck.

\-------

There really couldn't have been a worse time for their fight. Elsie's school play was only a couple of days later, and Shiro and Lance still hadn't spoken. Lance had booked two seats for the play, and whether Shiro would show up or not, Lance didn't know. 

He half didn't want him to, but also, he knew that Elsie would be disappointed if he didn't, and he didn't want that. He'd told her that he didn't know if Shiro could make it, but she'd assured him that he would. He tried to put Shiro to the back of his mind as he got her ready, running through everything she needed to remember one more time and driving them to school, watching her rush off excitedly to join her class and Lance went to collect his ticket, leaving Shiro's with them in case he showed, and going to find his seat.

In theory, Shiro knew showing up to Elsie's play meant anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour of awkwardly sitting next to Lance and not talking to him or looking at him or touching him or acknowledging his existence at all. But he wasn't going for Lance, he was going for Elsie, so he braced himself for the worst hour of his life and went to find the seat his ticket said he was supposed to be in. Lance was already there, because of course he was, so he looked purposefully away from him as he approached, sitting beside him with a soft huff and shuffling as far away in his seat as he could get.

Lance rolled his eyes at Shiro's childish behaviour. "Hi," he said pointedly.

Shiro glanced at him, rolling his eyes back. "Hello."

Lance huffed out an amused breath, shaking his head and Shiro glanced at him again, scowling. Lance got his phone out, idly looking at it as they waited for the play to start. Shiro kept staring ahead at the stage, silently begging it to start already.

Thankfully, the play started after a few moments and Lance got the camera up on his phone to film Elsie's parts. It wasn't too long, and was fairly good considering they were mostly six year olds, and Elsie was great, of course. Lance put his phone away as it ended and the children went to get their things, Lance standing up to go and wait with the other parents, not really sure what to do about the Shiro situation.

Shiro got up and reluctantly followed him, wanting to just see Elsie and tell her how good she did so he could hurry up and go home.

"Daddy! Shiro! You came!" Elsie said excitedly as she found them. "I _told_ daddy you were gonna come."

"Of course I was gonna come," Shiro said, bending over to give her a tight hug. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I knew you would," she said, nuzzling into him. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, sweetheart," Shiro said softly, holding her close. "You did amazing out there. You were the best part of the whole thing."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, sighing softly. "Do you and daddy still love each other?" she asked quietly, biting her lip.

"Of course we do," Shiro said, nodding. "We're just having a little disagreement right now."

"When are you gonna come home?" she whined.

"I don't know, honey," Shiro said softly. "I don't think your daddy wants me there right now."

"He does, he misses you," she pouted. "He hardly even sleeps and pretends like I don't notice," she huffed. "He says everything's fine, but he's sad all the time, and I know it's cause he misses you!"

"Well, that's 'cause your daddy's stubborn," Shiro said, gently tapping her nose. "But he hurt my feelings, so I'm not gonna come back until he apologizes, okay?"

"But what if he never does?" she asked sadly.

"Then I guess he doesn't love me as much as we thought, huh?"

"He does," she insisted, frowning.

"I know he does," Shiro said, nodding. "It'll just take a little time."

"But I want you to come home now!"

"Me too," Shiro said, giving her a sad smile. "I just don't really know where my home is right now, okay? I've gotta figure that out first."

"It’s with us," she pouted.

"I don't know if your daddy thinks so," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

"But why wouldn't he?" she frowned.

"I don't know," Shiro said, shaking his head again. "I thought he did."

"Well, I'll tell him he's a stupid meanie," she said.

"Okay," Shiro said, laughing softly and nodding.

"Daddy," Elsie said, turning to look up at him. "You're a stupid meanie," she said. 

Lance blinked at her, brows pinching together a little. "You shouldn't call people stupid, Elsie," he told her.

Shiro smiled a little as he turned to Elsie, kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna head home, okay? Be nice to your daddy, he needs you right now."

Elsie pouted and nodded, giving him one last hug. Shiro hugged her back, kissing the top of her head before standing and leaving.

Lance let out a soft breath as he watched Shiro go, a frown on his face, taking Elsie's hand and leading her to the car, strapping her in and driving them home, listening to her chatter about the play.

\------

Lance  
will you please come over

Shiro  
why

Lance  
do you want this to carry on forever

Shiro  
no

Lance  
then come over

Shiro  
fine

Shiro reluctantly got up and went back out to his car after getting the texts from Lance, chewing nervously on his bottom lip the whole time it took him to get there. He hesitated outside the door once he arrived, eventually raising his hand and knocking.

Lance blew out a nervous breath as he heard Shiro outside, standing up and going to answer it. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Shiro said back, crossing his arms over his chest, uncomfortable.

Lance stood aside to let him in, biting his lip. Shiro took a small step inside, standing just inside the door.

Lance let out a small breath. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," he said softly. "I- that wasn't my intention."

"It's fine," Shiro muttered, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry my brother was an asshole."

"If he wants to come over here, he can," Lance told him. "I don't care, okay? If he just wants to show up here, then that's fine. It just... rubbed me the wrong way because we'd never met before. I didn't mean to make it sound like it wasn't okay because this isn't your home," Lance told him. "I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine if you don't want me to live here, okay? Like you said, this is your life and it has nothing to do with me. I'll just keep staying at my apartment. It's not a big deal."

"I want you here," Lance said. "I'm sorry. I fucked up. I love you, and I want you here with me- with us, always. Forever. I've fucking hated these past few days, it's been awful, I've missed you so much. I don't want you to keep staying at your apartment, I want you here."

"Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it?" Shiro asked.

"What would be the purpose of me just saying it?"

"I don't know," Shiro huffed. "Because I'm upset."

"Well, if I was just saying it, and then you were back here all the time, then that wouldn't be beneficial to me at all," Lance said. "Of course I mean it. I miss you, I miss going to bed with you and your sleepy little mumbles, and I miss waking up with you, and your silly hair all standing up on end, and I miss coming home to you and just being with you, I just miss you, and I don't want you not to be here anymore."

"I don't wanna not be here, either," Shiro pouted, making a soft sound. "'S really lonely in my apartment. Missed you."

"Come here," Lance said softly, tentatively holding out his arms.

Shiro made another sound, stumbling forward into his arms. Lance let out a soft breath, wrapping him up tightly. Shiro pressed as close to him as he could, burying his face in his chest.

"I love you so much," Lance said softly, holding him tight.

"I love you so much, too," Shiro mumbled back.

Lance stumbled back to the couch with him, sitting down. Shiro clambered into his lap immediately, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Lance mumbled, kissing his head.

"'M sorry, too," Shiro mumbled back.

"Let's not do that again," Lance said softly. "Missed you too bad."

"Don't wanna ever do that again," Shiro said, giving a quick shake of his head.

"Okay," Lance nodded, nuzzling him. "Okay, never again."

"Never again," Shiro agreed, nuzzling him back.

"I love you," Lance said again, slipping a hand into Shiro's hair.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, leaning into him.

"Move in properly," Lance mumbled.

"Really...?" Shiro asked softly.

"Uh huh," Lance nodded. "Told you, I want you here always."

"Wanna be here always, too," Shiro mumbled, snuggling close to him.

"Then move in properly," he said.

"Okay, I will," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

Lance smiled softly, kissing his head.

"Love you so much," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him. "Missed you so bad."

"Me too, baby," Lance said, nuzzling him back. "Me too."

Shiro made a soft sound, burying his face in his neck. Lance rubbed his back, sighing softly.

"Elsie said you haven't been sleeping," Shiro mumbled softly.

Lance frowned softly. "Can't hide anything from her," he mumbled.

"You gotta take care of yourself, baby," Shiro said, frowning. "Even when I'm not here to remind you."

"I know," Lance mumbled. "I just... couldn't sleep that good without you. I couldn't get to sleep or stay asleep."

"Well you'll never have to sleep without me again," Shiro said, making a soft sound.

"Thank god," Lance said with a soft sigh.

"Should've told me," Shiro said softly. "Would've come back."

"You would?" Lance asked.

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding.

"M sorry."

"'S okay," Shiro mumbled softly.

"Well, if you doubted how much I need you," Lance said, huffing out a laugh. "I can't even sleep without you."

"Well, you're stuck with me forever now," Shiro mumbled.

"Good," Lance said, nuzzling him.

"Gonna fall asleep with you every night for the rest of forever," Shiro hummed softly.

Lance made a soft sound, biting his lip. "Sounds really good."

"It does," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

"Let's go and cuddle in bed," Lance said.

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding a little.

"Gotta get off me, baby," Lance said.

Shiro whined, shaking his head a little.

“Come on,” Lance said softly.

Shiro pouted heavily, reluctantly peeling himself away.

“We can get right in bed,” Lance told him.

"Okay," Shiro mumbled, nodding.

Lance got up, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. Shiro followed him, walking close behind him. Lance closed their bedroom door as they came in, taking off his shirt, and then unbuttoning his pants. Shiro followed his lead, stripping his clothes off slowly. 

Once Lance was just in his underwear he crawled into bed, pulling the covers back for Shiro. Shiro eagerly crawled in next to him, snuggling up to him. Lance sighed softly, wrapping his arms around him. Shiro pressed as close as he could get, making a soft sound.

"I love you, baby," Lance murmured.

"I love you, too," Shiro mumbled back. "So, so much."

Lance stroked his back, letting his eyes close. "So so much," he echoed softly.

"You should get some rest, baby," Shiro said softly, nuzzling him. "Bet you're tired, huh?"

"Yeah," Lance mumbled, barely stifling a yawn. "Really tired."

"Have a little nap, then," Shiro mumbled.

“Mkay,” he nodded, letting out a soft sigh and falling asleep within moments.

Shiro smiled softly, watching him sleep for a while before slowly falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy ive been suuper busy all month w uni but we should be getting back on track now 
> 
> pt 2 of this scene next week :o


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna have sex with you,” Lance mumbled against his lips.
> 
> "We're already doin' that, baby," Shiro said, huffing a soft laugh. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about your pretty cock."
> 
> Lance smiled and bit his lip. “No, I wanna have sex with you.”
> 
> "Dunno know what you mean," Shiro said, furrowing his brow. "How could we have sex any more than we're already having sex right now?"
> 
> “I could think of a way,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following on from the scenes in the previous chapter!!

Lance woke up slowly a little while later, smiling at the weight against his chest and opening his eyes to see Shiro sleeping. He gently brought a hand up to cup his head, stroking his hair as he watched him.

“Morning sunshine,” Lance murmured as Shiro woke, keeping up the gentle motions.

"Mornin'," Shiro mumbled, yawning as he nuzzled into his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance said softly.

Shiro made a sound, flushing.

“You are,” Lance told him. “You’re so so beautiful.”

Shiro whined softly, cheeks pink as he tried to hide his face. "You think so...?"

“Know so,” Lance said. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

"You can't just say something like that and not kiss me," Shiro grumbled.

Lance laughed softly. “Then come up here and kiss me,” Lance said.

Shiro wiggled up his body a little more so he could reach his lips, ducking his head and kissing him. Lance made a soft sound, cupping his head and kissing him back. Shiro pressed in close to him, whining softly and trying to get even closer as he leaned into his touch. Lance gently stroked along Shiro’s back with his other hand, tracing his fingers over his skin. 

Shiro shivered beneath his fingertips, reaching up to cup his cheek. Lance made a soft sound against his lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip. Shiro made a sound in response, sliding his fingers into Lance's hair and Lance breathed a gentle moan, leaning into his touch.

"Missed you so bad," Shiro whined into his mouth, curling his fingers in his hair.

“I bet you did, my horny little baby,” Lance murmured against his lips.

Shiro whined louder, pouting. "Don't make fun of meee."

Lance laughed softly. “I’m not, baby,” Lance promised.

"Mkay," Shiro said, still pouting.

Lance kissed his pout, slipping a thigh between Shiro’s. Shiro gasped softly, instinctively rocking down against him.

“See?” Lance giggled. “My sweet horny baby, how have you survived?”

"Haven't," Shiro whined, grinding against him. "Needed you."

“Aw, baby,” Lance cooed, slipping his hands down to Shiro’s ass. “Already so hard for me.”

Shiro made a weak sound, pushing his ass up into his hands.

“So needy,” Lance murmured, squeezing his ass.

Shiro pushed his face into Lance's neck as he moaned, hips stuttering against Lance's thigh.

“My poor sweet boy,” Lance hummed, kneading his ass.

Shiro whimpered softly, a wet spot slowly forming on his boxers as his cock leaked. Lance slipped his hands beneath the fabric, squeezing at his cheeks.

"Fuck," Shiro whined softly, grinding hard against his thigh.

“Feel good?” Lance asked, rocking his thigh up against Shiro’s cock.

"Yeah, y-yeah," Shiro gasped, nodding quickly.

“You gonna cum for me?” Lance asked.

Shiro whined, nodding again as his cock twitched.

“Yeah, of course you are,” Lance hummed, pulling his cheeks apart.

Shiro whined again, bucking his hips a little and trying to get Lance's fingers to slip between his cheeks.

“Ah ah ah,” Lance hummed, letting go and going back to gentle squeezes.

Shiro whined loudly, lifting his head to pout at him.

“After you cum,” Lance told him.

Shiro made a little sound, rutting his cock against him quickly, chasing his orgasm.

“That’s it, baby,” Lance encouraged.

Shiro kept grinding against him for a few minutes before he let out a moan, tightening his legs around Lance's thigh as he came.

“Oh, that’s it baby, just like that,” Lance moaned, squeezing his ass and rocking his thigh up into Shiro’s crotch.

Shiro whimpered softly as he rode out his orgasm, rutting against him jerkily. Lance kissed his head, gently kneading his ass as he rode it out. Shiro panted softly, nuzzling him a little as he caught his breath.

“I love you,” Lance said softly, nuzzling him back.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, leaning up to kiss him again.

Lance made a soft sound, kissing him back. Shiro cupped his cheek again, humming softly.

“I wanna have sex with you,” Lance mumbled against his lips.

"We're already doin' that, baby," Shiro said, huffing a soft laugh. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about your pretty cock."

Lance smiled and bit his lip. “No, I wanna have sex with you.”

"Dunno know what you mean," Shiro said, furrowing his brow. "How could we have sex any more than we're already having sex right now?"

“I could think of a way,” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Like what?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

Lance laughed more, shaking his head. “Babe, are you being serious?”

"Yes!" Shiro huffed, pouting.

“I wanna be inside you,” Lance told him.

Shiro's breath hitched as he realized what he meant, flushing. "Oh."

“Yeah, oh,” Lance giggled. “If you wanna, then I wanna do it.”

"I wanna," Shiro mumbled, nodding quickly. "I wanna so bad."

“Yeah?” Lance smiled, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Shiro said, whining a little.

“Okay, so um, just bare in mind I’m a gay virgin,” Lance said with a soft laugh, opening his drawer and fishing the lube out.

"As if I don't know that," Shiro said, snorting a little as he watched him.

“I know, just um, yeah,” Lance said. “Uh... how should I...?”

"How should you what?" Shiro asked, giggling softly.

Lance pouted. “I dunno! Tell me what to do!”

Shiro giggled again, rolling off of him to lay next to him on his back, pushing his dirty boxers off and tossing them to the floor, spreading his legs. "Put your fingers in me like you did last time, baby."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled, settling between his legs and biting his lip. “It’s more intimidating now.”

"Why, 'cause your cum isn't leaking out of me this time?" Shiro asked, grinning softly.

Lance pouted. “Cause you’re awake! And it’s for a different reason!”

"What, you don't wanna cum in me again?" Shiro asked, pouting a little.

“Of course I do,” Lance mumbled.

"Then put your fingers in me," Shiro murmured, spreading his legs wider.

“Okay,” Lance said, uncapping the lube and slicking his fingers. “Start with one?” he asked.

"Uh huh," Shiro said, nodding.

“Okay,” Lance nodded, rubbing his fingers over Shiro’s entrance for a few moments before slowly pushing a finger into him.

Shiro moaned softly as he did, bringing his hands down to wrap around the backs of his thighs and hold them up. Lance bit his lip as he watched his finger slowly disappearing inside of Shiro as he moved it. He was so tight, how was his dick gonna fit?

Shiro let him push his finger into him for a few more minutes before making a soft, impatient sound. "More."

Lance pressed a second finger in beside the first, watching him. Shiro moaned at the stretch, giving a little rock of his hips as he took them deeper.

“Does that feel okay?” Lance asked as he gently thrust them inside of him.

"Good," Shiro mumbled breathlessly, nodding quickly.

Lance hummed softly, nodding. “You never did tell me what you thought about, you know,” he remembered with a soft smile. “With your Lance dildo.”

Shiro whined softly, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

“What? I wanna know!” Lance said. “You promised you’d tell me!”

"It's embarrassing!" Shiro whined.

“Please?” Lance pouted. “It’s hot.”

Shiro made a soft sound, trying to hide his face. "Wasn't anything special, I guess. Just... thought about you fucking me everywhere. In the kitchen over the counters, on the table, on the couch, against the front door, anywhere. Thought about you coming home and seeing me there sitting all pretty for you and fucking me good and hard, letting out all your pent up energy on me. Thought about you marking me up, having to make me be quiet so Elsie wouldn't come out and see us. Thought about you filling me up and sending me home with a load of your cum dripping down my thighs. Just... wanted you to fuck me so bad..."

Lance moaned, cock twitching hard in his pants at the thought. “Fuck...” Lance groaned. “Fuck, that all sounds so fucking good, baby.”

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, making a soft sound as he looked at him.

“Yeah,” Lance said, a broken whine catching in his throat as he pumped his fingers into him. “Yeah, fuck.”

"Gimmie another finger, then," Shiro mumbled.

Lance nodded quickly, sinking a third into him.

Shiro whined softly, rocking his hips down onto his fingers. "Fuck..."

“That feel good?” Lance asked, pumping them into him.

Shiro gave a soft whimper, nodding. "So good."

“You’re so tight,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro whined softly, clenching around his fingers.

Lance let out a soft breath. “There’s no way I’m gonna last even a few minutes,” he mumbled with a frown, trying to feel for Shiro’s prostate like he had before.

Shiro gasped when he found it, hips jerking down to grind against his fingers. "F-Fuck, I know, baby."

Lance let out a small triumphant sound as he found it, rubbing his fingers over it. “You’re gonna have to make the most of it.”

"You keep touching right there and neither of us are gonna last very long," Shiro said, whining.

“But you sound so pretty when I touch you here,” Lance pouted.

"I want you to put your cock in me," Shiro whined, hips circling absentmindedly on his fingers.

“Are you stretched enough?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, just fuck me," Shiro whined, pouting at him.

“That’s not very romantic,” Lance huffed, pulling his fingers out.

"What, want me to beg you to make love to me instead?" Shiro asked, hole clenching needily.

“Yeah,” Lance said, pulling his wet boxers off and wrapping a hand around his aching cock.

Shiro whined softly at the sight of his cock, spreading his legs wide and arching his back a little. "Lance, please. Want you to make love to me, baby, so bad. Please."

“Fuck,” Lance groaned, spreading his precum down his shaft. “I just... put it in?” he asked.

"Yeah, baby," Shiro said, nodding and biting back a smile.

“Okay,” Lance said, suddenly feeling a little nervous again, leaning over Shiro and reaching down to line his cock up to Shiro’s entrance, very slowly sinking into him, breath catching as he moaned at how tight he felt even just around the tip.

"Fuck, baby, yeah," Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck as he relaxed his muscles.

Lance moaned brokenly as he pushed his cock in a little more, resting his forehead against Shiro’s.

"You feel so good, baby," Shiro moaned breathlessly, pressing quick kisses to his lips.

“S-so do you, oh my god,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro slid his hands down along Lance's back, holding him close as he wrapped his legs around Lance's waist.

“You’re s-so tight,” Lance moaned as he slid in until he bottomed out, already panting.

"'Cause you're so fucking big," Shiro whined, clenching around his cock as he adjusted to his size.

“Oh shit,” Lance groaned at that, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck and whining as Shiro tightened around him.

"Fuck, baby," Shiro whimpered, giving a small rock of his hips.

Lance whined softly, slowly drawing his cock out of him until just the tip was left inside and slowly pressing back in.

"Yeah," Shiro gasped, arching against him. "Yeah, f-fuck."

“Oh god,” Lance moaned as he bottomed out again, carefully grinding into him.

Shiro made a soft sound, lifting his head a little to mouth at Lance's neck. "Baby... Baby, turn over. On your back."

“O-okay,” Lance nodded, pulling out and doing as Shiro said.

Shiro slid into his lap immediately, reaching back to hold the base of his cock and line it up, sinking onto him again.

“Oh my god,” Lance moaned, head tipping back against the pillow.

"Gonna ride you, baby," Shiro mumbled, placing his hands against Lance's chest as he started to work his hips, much faster than Lance had been going before.

“O-oh, holy shit,” Lance moaned, sliding his hands onto Shiro’s hips.

Shiro gave him a little smile as he leaned back, using his thighs to start bouncing on Lance's cock.

“Oh my god, Shiro,” Lance gasped, panting.

"Yeah, baby," Shiro moaned breathlessly, angling his hips to knock the tip of Lance's cock into his prostate as he moved. "You like that?"

Lance whimpered helplessly. “Y-yeah,” he moaned, nodding quickly.

"Your poor little cock, baby," Shiro cooed, wrapping his fingers around his cock and beginning to jerk himself off, riding Lance quickly. "Haven't gotten your dick wet properly in so long, bet it feels so fucking good, huh?"

“F-feel like I could die,” Lance whimpered, breath coming in short little gasps.

"Don't die, baby," Shiro told him, pouting. "I know my ass isn't that good."

“It is, ‘s so good,” he moaned, words slurring a little.

Shiro whined softly, riding him harder.

“M gonna cum,” Lance whimpered, writhing on the bed beneath him as he tried to hold it off.

"Already, baby?" Shiro teased softly, clenching around him as he ground the tip of his cock into his prostate.

“Y-yeah,” Lance whimpered, nodding quickly. “G-Gonna c-cum-“

"Then cum for me, baby," Shiro said. "Fill my ass with your cum, I know you wanna."

Lance slurred an unintelligible stream of curses and Shiro’s name, hips bucking up as he tipped over the edge, spilling his cum into Shiro as he came, trembling with the force of it. 

Shiro moaned loudly as Lance's cum shot into him, grinding on his cock as he worked him through his orgasm, jerking his own cock quickly. Lance whimpered helplessly, gasping as he rode it out.

Shiro whined as he kept grinding on his cock, leaking precum down his shaft. "Please..."

Lance’s hips bucked unsteadily, cock twitching with overstimulation inside of Shiro as he whined.

Shiro pouted at him, grabbing his hand and bringing it to his cock. "Touch me."

Lance made a soft sound, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s cock instinctively and pumping it.

Shiro fucked forward into Lance's fist, clenching around his cock. "Fuck, 'm close."

Lance whimpered desperately at the overstimulation, arching off the bed a little as he worked Shiro’s cock.

Shiro pulled off his cock carefully, pouting heavily as Lance's cum leaked out of him. He rut his cock into Lance's fist as he reached back and slipped his fingers into his wet hole, pushing the cum back inside himself as he pumped his fingers quickly, moaning. Lance breathed a sigh of relief as Shiro got off, cock falling limply against his abdomen.

Shiro kept fingering himself until he came with a muffled moan, panting softly. Lance blindly reached out for Shiro as he heard him cum, whining needily. Shiro whined back at him, pouting as he worked himself through his orgasm, and Lance whined again, trying to weakly grab onto him.

Shiro made a soft sound, collapsing on top of him and Lance immediately relaxed under him, tucking his face into Shiro’s neck, still panting a little. Shiro made another sound, pouting as he snuggled into him.

“L-love you,” Lance mumbled, voice a little shaky.

"Love you, too," Shiro grumbled back.

Lance whined softly, immediately frowning. “Why’re you grumbly?” he asked.

"I was being all hot for you and you didn't even notice!" Shiro whined immediately.

“What?” Lance asked, confused.

"Exactly," Shiro huffed.

Lance whined softly. “Don’t be grumbly with me,” he said sadly.

"You weren't paying attention to me," Shiro whined.

“I was busy not passing out!” Lance defended, frowning.

"Didn't even watch me cum!" Shiro said, whining even louder.

“I was literally about to pass out!” Lance frowned.

Shiro grumbled under his breath, making a face.

“I’m sorry,” Lance mumbled, wishing he could curl up or something.

"Made me lose all your cum," Shiro whined, burying his face in his chest.

Lance frowned. “Sorry.”

"Next time you have to let me keep it," Shiro said, looking up to pout at him. "Wanted it."

“Kay,” he said with a small nod, not entirely sure how he was supposed to let him do that.

"Kay," Shiro said back, nodding and burying his face back in his chest.

“Dunno how to do that,” he added softly.

"Plug," Shiro mumbled. "Need a plug. Have one at the apartment."

“But how's it my fault you lost it then?” Lance frowned. “We never had a plug to start with.”

"I dunno," Shiro whined, pouting. "Just wanted it."

“Said it was my fault,” Lance mumbled, pouting back.

"'M sorry," Shiro said, kissing his chest. "Didn't mean it. 'S not your fault."

Lance made a soft sound, biting his lip.

"Hey," Shiro said, raising his head and frowning at him. "Are you okay?"

“Um,” Lance said, bottom lip trembling a little. “Yeah?”

"Baby," Shiro cooed softly, cupping his cheek. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

“I dunno,” Lance mumbled, eyes filling with hot tears before he could stop them.

"Honey," Shiro said, frowning and sitting up a little so he could cup his cheeks with both hands, wiping away his tears. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?"

Lance whimpered softly, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I- I dunno, I j-just feel really, um... I dunno, a lot. It’s a lot. Was really intense, ‘n,” he squeaked softly, a tiny sob escaping him.

"Hey, hey," Shiro said, sliding off of him and pulling him up so he could wrap his arms around him, holding him close. "I'm sorry, baby. We don't have to do that again, it's okay. I'm sorry."

Lance buried himself against Shiro, crying softly. “N-no!” he squeaked. “D-Don’t you want to?”

"Of course I do, baby," Shiro said, frowning. "But you're literally sobbing in my arms right now."

Lance whimpered, breath coming in soft little gasps as he cried, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say.

"Honey, I need you to breathe for me," Shiro said softly, rubbing his hands along Lance's back. "Can you do that for me?"

Lance shook his head, burying his face further into Shiro’s body.

"Baby, you gotta," Shiro said, pressing his lips to the side of his head. "You'll feel better when you do."

“N-no,” Lance whimpered softly.

"Lance," Shiro said, pulling away from him a little. "Come on, baby. Breath with me."

“No!” Lance cried as Shiro pulled away from him, moving forward to get as close as he could get. “N-no, don’t l-leave me.”

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere," Shiro promised, wrapping him up tightly. "I'm gonna stay right here with you forever."

Lance made a soft sound, burying his face in Shiro’s neck and calming slightly at those words.

"I'm right here, baby," Shiro murmured softly, brushing his fingers through his hair as he rocked them back and forth gently. "I'm never gonna leave you, I promise."

Lance made another small sound, sniffling against him, calming down a little more.

"I love you so much, baby," Shiro continued, holding him close as he comforted him. "You're my sweet special little baby, and I'm gonna keep you forever."

Lance sniffed, letting out soft shaky breaths as he let his words wash over him.

"You're so special to me, sweetheart," Shiro said softly, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I'd be so, so fucking sad without you. I need you so bad. I never wanna let you go, never ever."

Lance made a tiny sound, gently nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"Are you feeling any better, my love?" Shiro asked him gently.

Lance sniffed and gave a small nod, breathing still a little shaky.

"Good," Shiro mumbled, kissing the side of his head. "I'm so glad, my baby. Want you to feel better."

“M sorry,” Lance mumbled softly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, lovely," Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance made a soft whining sound, giving a small shrug.

"Nuh uh, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I mean it."

Lance made a non committal sound.

"I promise you don't," Shiro told him. "What could you possibly have to be sorry about?"

“Everything?” Lance said in a soft squeak.

"Why do you think that?" Shiro asked, confused.

Lance gave a tiny shrug.

"Baby, please talk to me," Shiro mumbled, frowning.

“Feel so fucking shitty and horrible and useless and I hate myself,” Lance mumbled, frowning into Shiro’s skin.

"Baby, why?" Shiro asked, frowning harder.

“C-cause, I’m a fucking shitty boyfriend and I said really bad things to you and I made you upset and mad and I didn’t apologise for ages, ‘n then I made you feel bad about it cause I wasn’t taking care of myself, but it was my fault to start with, and, and then we finally have sex which is my fault we hadn’t had before ‘n you’ve been wanting forever, ‘n you’ve always been doing all of these amazing things for me ‘n all I ever did was give you shitty handjobs and I didn’t even start sucking your dick til recently, and... and... then we had sex ‘n I couldn’t even fuck you you had to ride me, I couldn’t even give you what you wanted, and I couldn’t even last, and I couldn’t even make you finish, or let you finish cause it was too much for me, and I couldn’t even pay attention to you or get you off, and then you got upset with me, and I’m so fucking useless and stupid and I’ll never be good enough for you no matter what you say, I can’t even give you things you want, and I was horrible to you and made you mad and then you weren’t mad and then I made you mad again and I couldn’t-“ he broke off softly as he started to cry again, sobbing softly.

"Honey, no, no, no, no, no," Shiro said, shaking his head. "That's not true, what are you talking about?"

Lance made a helpless sound, shrugging and sniffling.

"Lance, sweetheart, listen to me," Shiro said, holding him close. "You're not a shitty boyfriend. You're the best boyfriend I've ever fucking had, okay? I know we had our fight but we made up and it's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore. I know you struggle with taking care of yourself sometimes and that's okay, because I'm here to help you. And I told you I'd wait to have sex with you as long as it took so don't feel bad, okay? Every sexual thing I've ever done with you has been a million times better than with anyone else, because I'm in love with you and I have a connection with you that I've never had with anyone else before. I'd be happy with handjobs for the rest of my life as long as they came from you. We knew you weren't gonna last very long when we fucked, and that's okay. I'm sorry I got upset with you after, I was just being needy and stupid. I'm not actually upset with you, not at all. That was fucking amazing, baby, okay? You gave me everything I wanted and more, I promise. You're fucking perfect. You're not useless or stupid or anything bad. You're my perfect, sexy boyfriend with the cutest little sensitive cock and I love you for it, okay? I love you so, so fucking much, Lance. Please don't be upset."

Lance sniffed, a soft whimper escaping him as his eyes filled with tears again and he buried his face back in Shiro’s neck. Shiro made a soft sound, holding him as tight as he could as Lance cried softly into him, pressing as close as he could manage, hiccuping softly.

"It's okay, baby," Shiro murmured softly, running his fingers through Lance's hair. "Just let it all out, sweetheart."

Lance cried harder for a few minutes before it started to taper off a little, Lance giving shaky little gasps as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Come on, take a deep breath for me," Shiro said softly, rubbing over his back.

Lance did as Shiro said, taking in a deep breath.

"Good, very good," Shiro encouraged, kissing his head. "Another?"

Lance did it again shakily, before letting it out.

"Good, baby, just like that," Shiro said softly, giving him another kiss. "Just keep going like that."

Lance nodded, breathing in deeply a few more times.

"Thank you, baby," Shiro murmured softly, making a soft sound.

“M sorry,” he said softly.

"Honey, I told you before," Shiro said. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

“I ruined our first time,” Lance mumbled.

"No, you didn't," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Did,” Lance protested.

"No," Shiro huffed.

Lance whined softly.

"I promise you didn't," Shiro said.

“Okay,” he mumbled.

"Do you believe me or are you just saying that?"

“I dunno,” Lance said softly.

"Well, I'll keep telling you until you believe me," Shiro said.

Lance made a soft sound. “I love you.”

"I love you, too, baby," Shiro said softly.

“You’re really not upset with me...?” he asked, biting his lip.

"I'm really not," Shiro said, nodding.

“And you promise it was good for you...?”

"It was the best sex I've ever had, baby," Shiro said, nodding.

“But... but you were upset, how could it have been?” Lance frowned in confusion.

"Already told you before, wasn't really upset," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I was just being dramatic about it. I didn't mean to make it seem like it wasn't good for me. It really, really was."

“Okay,” Lance mumbled with a small nod.

"I love you, baby," Shiro mumbled.

“I love you too,” Lance said softly. “More than anything ever.”

"More than anything ever," Shiro agreed, nodding. "Now, will you let me see that pretty face? Wanna give you a kiss."

Lance sniffed and nodded, pulling up a little and wiping his eyes. “Probably not very pretty right now,” he said with a watery laugh.

"You're always my pretty baby," Shiro murmured, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in to press a kiss to his lips.

Lance made a soft sound, melting against him. Shiro stroked his cheeks gently as he kissed him, holding him close. Lance made another soft sound, whining a little into the kiss.

"What are you whining about, pretty baby?" Shiro mumbled against his lips.

“Just love you,” Lance mumbled back.

"Well I just love you, too," Shiro hummed, smiling.

“I love you so much,” Lance mumbled. “I’d die without you.”

"Don't say that, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head. "You wouldn't."

“Would,” Lance said, frowning sadly.

"No, baby, you'd be just fine," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Wouldn’t!” Lance said frustratedly.

"Why not?" Shiro asked, furrowing his brow.

“What do you mean why not?”

"I mean I don't see why you wouldn't be able to live without me," Shiro huffed.

“Would you be just fine without me...?” Lance asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Of course not," Shiro said, scowling at him.

“Then what the fuck are you even talking about?”

"I just don't know what's so special about me," Shiro said.

“Well, I don’t know what’s so special about me!”

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Shiro said softly, frowning.

“Well, you’re the best fucking thing that ever happened to me, and I’m nearly fucking forty, and I have twice your amount of years, so fuck off!” Lance sniffed.

"I can't tell if you're trying to be sweet or if you're mad," Shiro said, frowning.

“I’m not mad, I'm trying not to cry again!” Lance sniffed.

"Bet you can't kiss me and cry at the same time," Shiro said.

“Shut up!” Lance said, shoving him. “You’re such a dick.”

"I'm trying to get you to kiss me," Shiro whined. "Want kisses from my sweet lovey baby."

Lance pouted. “No, not until you admit that I’d be a fucking wreck without you.”

"I dunno how you'd be without me, baby," Shiro said, pouting back.

“Well, I dunno, look at the fucking facts maybe,” Lance huffed. “I was fucking miserable and depressed as shit for five years until I met you, and now I’m happier than I’ve ever been whenever I’m with you, and when you leave for a couple of days, I can’t fucking eat or sleep. That seems just fucking fine to me.”

"You didn't eat, either?" Shiro asked, frowning at him.

Lance huffed again, looking away and shrugging. “Is that all you took from that?”

"Lance!" Shiro said, smacking his arm and pulling away from him, sliding out of bed and looking around for his pants.

“Where are you going?” Lance whined.

"To make you dinner," Shiro said, finding his pants and pulling them on.

“I’m not hungry,” he huffed.

"When was the last time you ate?" Shiro asked.

Lance gave a small shrug.

"Lance," Shiro said, staring at him. "When?"

“I dunno! I’ve had... snacks...”

"When was the last time you ate a meal, Lance?"

“The one I made for Keith,” he mumbled.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Shiro said, turning and leaving the room, going down to the kitchen.

Lance huffed as he watched him go, forcing himself not to curl up in a ball and start crying until he came back, instead, getting out of bed and pulling on some pyjamas, shakily following him down the stairs.

"I'm not going to yell at you, okay? I'm not," Shiro said, pushing him into a chair as he came into the kitchen, going back to hastily throwing something together. "But that's incredibly fucking irresponsible of you. You have a daughter to look after that relies on you. You can't just stop eating and sleeping anytime we get in a fight, or I'm not here to make sure that you do. And if you realize that you're not going to be able to without me here, which is fucking insane, Lance, then you need to tell me, okay? There's never a situation where I'd rather leave you to not eat or sleep than come back and help you, okay? I care about you, Lance, so fucking much, even if we're fighting. You should've fucking told me. Even if you're not taking care of yourself for you, which you should be, you at least owe it to Elsie to make sure you can take care of her and be responsible for her. What if you had passed out, huh? What if you had just collapsed and she was left here all alone with no idea of what to do and scared to death and maybe not even able to contact anyone to come help you, huh? What would you have done then? How would you feel knowing you scared your baby girl like that?"

Lance’s eyes filled with tears again and he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “I k-know, I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, coming over to kiss his forehead. "You just need to be smart about things like this, okay? Please, please call me next time."

“Okay,” Lance sniffed, nodding.

"I love you so much, Lance," Shiro said softly, wrapping him up in a hug.

Lance made a soft sound, melting into him. “I love you so much too,” Lance mumbled softly. “M sorry ‘m such a fucking disaster.”

"You're my little disaster, baby," Shiro said fondly, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

“I dunno,” Lance said softly. “Anything.”

"Okay," Shiro said, nodding. "I think I know just the thing."

“Okay,” he said softly.

"You just sit there and look pretty, okay?" Shiro said, moving around the kitchen to gather the things he'd need.

“Kay,” Lance nodded, slumping over the table a little and watching him.

Shiro hummed softly to himself as he cooked, trying to go as fast as he could so he could get some proper food into his boyfriend.

Shiro brought over a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of soup for Lance a little while later once they were done, setting them in front of him and kissing his head. "You don't have to eat it all, okay? Just as much as you can."

“Thank you,” Lance said softly, sitting up, suddenly realising how hungry he was as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"Of course, baby," Shiro said, sitting across from him to watch him eat.

“Aren’t you gonna have something?” Lance frowned. “You haven’t eaten dinner either.”

"Only made enough for you," Shiro said, shrugging.

“So share mine then,” Lance said.

"You need that, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Uh uh, share or I won’t eat it,” Lance said.

Shiro huffed at him, pouting. "Fine. But you have to eat more than me."

“No,” Lance told him, taking another bite of the sandwich and then handing it to him, picking up the spoon for the soup.

"Yes!" Shiro hissed as he took the sandwich from him. "You haven't eaten properly in days, Lance!"

“Then we can make more food,” Lance said, having a mouthful of soup.

"I'm making more," Shiro mumbled, putting the sandwich down and getting up again.

“Fine,” Lance told him, picking it back up and having another bite. “S long as you eat good too.”

Shiro quickly made another sandwich for himself, bringing it over to the table once he was done and taking a bite. "Better?"

“Uh huh,” Lance nodded.

Shiro nodded, taking another bite.

“I love you,” Lance said softly, gently kicking him under the table.

"I love you, too," Shiro said, smiling and kicking him back.

Lance got up, scooting his chair around until he was right next to Shiro and sitting back down, sliding his food over.

"Hi, baby," Shiro said softly, leaning into his side.

“Missed you,” Lance mumbled, shuffling up as close as he could get.

"Once you're done eating we can go cuddle in bed, okay?" Shiro murmured softly, sliding his arm around his waist and pulling him close.

Lance nodded, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder and making a soft sound, taking a bite of his grilled cheese.

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his head, finishing his own sandwich.

“Kay, ‘m done,” Lance said softly as he finished his.

"Okay," Shiro said, standing and taking their dishes to the sink.

Lance made a soft sound, getting up and trailing after him.

"Do you wanna take a shower before we go to bed?" Shiro asked him.

“Um... should we? We should, right?”

"Maybe," Shiro hummed. "But I asked if you wanted to."

“Well, not really, but we haven’t cleaned up yet...”

"We can get a cloth or something," Shiro said.

“Okay,” Lance nodded.

"Let's go up to bed, then," Shiro said, kissing his cheek and taking his hand.

Shiro stopped by the bathroom to get a wet cloth, cleaning them both up gently before crawling into bed. Lance crawled in next to him, snuggling up beside him and resting his head on Shiro’s chest.

"Hi, baby," Shiro said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and pushing his hair off his forehead.

“Hi,” Lance said with a soft smile, nuzzling his chest.

"Are you doing okay?" Shiro asked softly.

Lance gave a small nod. “Embarrassed,” he mumbled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby," Shiro mumbled, shaking his head a little. "That happens sometimes. It's normal."

Lance gave a small shrug. “Doesn’t seem like it.”

"I promise it is," Shiro said, kissing the top of his head. "It was just really intense for you and you dropped afterwards. It's probably my fault, because you thought I was upset at you. But it's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. It's perfectly normal. It just means I take special care of you afterwards, yeah?"

“Dropped?” Lance asked, frowning. “What’s that mean?”

"Like... It's hard to explain," Shiro said. "But sometimes when you have sex and it's really intense you get on kind of a high, and then if the environment isn't right afterwards to help you come down gradually then you'll just kind of drop, and it can be really upsetting and uncomfortable, as you saw."

“Oh,” Lance said softly, biting his lip. “Was that what that was, then...?”

"Uh huh, I think so," Shiro said, nodding.

“Will it um, will it happen again next time?” Lance asked in a small voice.

"I don't think so, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I'll be better about it next time. And you'll be more used to it, so it won't be quite as intense an experience for you."

“Okay,” he nodded. “Didn’t like it.”

"I'm sorry, baby," Shiro mumbled, holding him close.

“S not your fault,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro didn't say anything to that, rubbing his back gently.

“Love you,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling him.

"Love you, too," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling him back.

“N one day ‘ll get better so I can fuck you proper,” he said with a soft sigh.

"Don't worry about that, baby," Shiro said, shaking his head a little.

Lance gave a small shrug, making a soft sound. Shiro kissed the top of his head, holding him close.

“We gonna go back to sleep?” Lance asked softly.

"If you want," Shiro said.

“M really tired,” he said softly.

"Okay, baby," Shiro said, nodding. "Go to sleep."

“Okay,” he nodded, tucking his head just under Shiro’s jaw.

"Goodnight, angel," Shiro said softly. "Have sweet dreams, okay?"

Lance made a soft sleepy sound, nodding.

"I love you," Shiro said softly.

“Love you too,” Lance mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

Shiro made a soft sound, holding him close as Lance yawned, snuggling into him and falling asleep after a few minutes. Shiro held him for a long time as he slept, eventually falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


End file.
